At your service
by popscb
Summary: With his body he honoured her, all that he was he gave to her, and all that he had he shared with her... and she was at his service.
1. Chapter 1

**At your service **

**Chapter 1**

"What?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"That's no way to answer the phone to your Mother Joseph, don't be so rude" he rolled his eyes at his mother's scorn, what was he 6?

"What do you want Mum ?" He asked a little impatiently. It was the third call that day and he was in the middle of something.

"Your Father and I are coming back home today, we thought we'd stop by and have a little talk with you"

"Crap..." He muttered already knowing this wasn't going to be a conversation where his parents showed their latest holiday snaps. "What time will you be here ?"

"At 12:30, are you in the club ?" she could hear a mixture of voices and music in the background and hoped she hadn't interrupted her son.

Joey looked at his watch and saw it was already 12 "12:30 it is then, and yes I'm at the club, I'm in the office doing some paperwork, the DJ's doing a sound check ready for tonight."

"Right then" she mused, Joey wasn't sure she believed him, he briefly heard his father say something in the background "Your father says to tell you that Alison's coming home tomorrow too."

Alison or Alice as Joey called her, was his older sister, she was the perfect child had got Married at 22 had a child at 23 and was a very successful lawyer by 25. There was only four years between them so now at 22 his parents were very much expecting him to be following in her glowing footsteps, in their eyes he should have been to university got a degree (preferably in law) and be married to a nice wholesome girl, suggested name Isabella, right about now. But that wasn't the way joey's life had worked, he knew his parents were a little disappointed in him; especially his mother, but not because he didn't do anything, it was quite the opposite actually. Joey owned a very successful chain of bars across London as well as other little businesses on the side and was already turning over triple the profit his first bar made. His parents were disappointed because he hadn't, in their words 'settled down'. By no means was he a player, he liked girls yes, but he didn't want to settle down, his business was his love.

"I guess we'll be going out for lunch then ?" his mother told him the time and place and warned him he was to show up. "Understood loud and clear mum. I'll see you in half an hour… yes… Love you too, bye."

He ended the call pushing his mobile back into his pocket with a sigh. As much as he loved his parents, they really did irritate him. Pushing himself up from the chair he walked across the office and pulled a bottle of scotch of the shelf, pouring himself a glass and drinking it down in one. He needed if he was to survive even 10 minutes with his Mother and Father.

*JL*JL*JL*

There was knock on the door a few minutes later "Come in …" one of Joey's employees stood there looking rather flustered . "Kieran ?"

"There's a woman in reception claiming to have been injured in here last night, something about a wet floor?"

Joey groaned, throwing his hands to his face, letting them rub at his forehead, this was all he needed. "Right, can you tell her to leave her contact details and we'll get back to her. If she refuses, call my uncle Jack and ask him to sort it, my Mum and Dad are on the way in"

"Ouch" Kieran laughed, knowing how Joey's mum could be. They'd been friends for years and Joey had been kind enough to offer him a job when he was in a bit of a situation, the two were close friends again now. "I'll tell her… good luck with your Mum and Dad. Tell Derek I've got that Whisky from Russia he wanted."

"ye cheers, will do…"

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey sat staring at the clock, religiously watching as the hands ticked around and he waited for his parents to arrive. He'd freshened up a little, knowing his mother would have something to say about his unkempt look, he was currently sporting a rustic beard, purely because he hadn't found the time to get it trimmed properly at the barbers or he hadn't been bothered to shave properly, Joey quite liked the look though.

He tried several times to distract himself with the accounts but it failed miserably. He was just anticipating the next few days. At exactly 12:30, Joey heard the exchange of greetings between his parents and Kieran, his Mother questioning the poor boy about Joey's antics, there wasn't much to tell mind. Getting up to open the door, he smiled as his Mum walked straight over to him and dragged him into a constricting hug, his father hanging back slightly. "Hello Mum…"

She gave him a tight squeeze and then held him at arm's length "You need a good shave my boy… your looking terribly scruffy" she scolded him "You'll never find yourself a nice girl looking like that." Joey watched as she moved around him and began to circle the office, running her finger along the desk and checking for dust.

His Dad gave him a hug too and rolled his eyes "Your mother knows nothing, I think the beard looks rather fetching…I think it makes a man look more distinguished" he said smiling, his chin lifting a little to indicate his own beard that was far more untamed than Joey's.

"Thanks Dad… would you like a drink?" Joey asked, walking over to the table and chairs in the corner and pulling a chair out for his Mum as she stood near it.

"I'm fine thanks son… we aren't stooping anyway, it was a fleeing visit right Susan?" he questioned his wife, seeing she was making herself pretty comfortable.

"Oh no, not staying unfortunately"

"I thought you wanted to talk?" Joey frowned, was that not the entire reason they were there?

Susan smiled at her husband who shook his head "You're telling him…"

"Telling me what?"

"Your father and I think it's about time you took yourself a little more seriously." She paused to gaze her sons reaction "We have decided to hire you a little help, haven't we Derek?" Derek nodded quickly.

"What exactly do you mean by help?" Joey didn't like the sound of that at all, he hated other people controlling his life, it was one of the reasons he had limited contact with his parents. They were very well to do, his father and Uncle had worked hard to get to where they were and had made good lives for themselves.

"Your mother has employed a maid for you…"

"A maid?" Joey smirked

"Take that image out of your head right now Joseph! This a very respectable agency, they have years of experience organising people's lives, this girl is more like a PA than a maid ,they do everything for you. Clean, cook, iron, organise files, make appointments… to barbershops" she hinted.

Joey walked away from her and perched on the edge of the desk "What if I don't want a 'PA' I'm more than capable of looking after myself Mother." His tone was firmer now "Just because precious Alison got a degree and married and gave you a grandchild, doesn't mean I have to do the same. Why should I follow the rules of this family ay?"

"Because, you are who you are because of that way of life Joseph. You are part of this family, like it or not. Derek come on…" Susan stood and marched to the door, pausing for her husband to catch up with her. "And anyway it's too late now… the girl starts tomorrow."

Joey stared angrily at the empty spot his parents had just vacated, he really hated how much control they had over his life, but what could he do? Like his Mum said, they were the reason he'd got where he had. The Branning name meant something to people, and it was most certainly not to be tarnished.

**Hello everyone! So as you can see I'm back... with the story that's almost killed me to write! I hope you all liked this first chapter, what do think so far ? Back tomorrow xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Good afternoon, you've reached Neat, sweet and discreet, Amanda speaking, how may I help you?" the sweet voice echoed down the phone, the speech almost like an automated message.

"Afternoon, My name is Mrs Branning, I contacted you yesterday regarding your services for my son. I was wondering if it was possible to speak with whom it will be that shall be working for my son and I?" Susan was desperately trying to ignore Derek glares as she spoke to the agency, he wasn't in agreement with her plans, and didn't at all approve of her meddling in their sons life. He would have been much happier to let Joey learn via his mistakes, but his wife always knew best and he'd learnt over the years not to argue with that.

"Of course Mrs Branning" There was a pause and what Susan assumed to be typing in a keyboard before she was given the information she wanted. "It seems as though one of our best and most experienced workers will be working for you, if I can give her your details, she can contact you as she's currently out of office at the moment…"

"That should be fine, can you see she calls me as soon as possible please?" Susan asked

"Of course, have a good day Ma'am".

Susan ended the call and placed the phone with some force back into it's holder. She marched over to her husband, who lowered his paper in preparation for his Wife's rant. "This girl better be more organised than the receptionist! Honestly, Jane told me this was a highly respectable agency, she hired someone for Edward last year, said the girl had him acting like a whole new person by the end of the first month. He even ended up Marrying her." She said with a smile.

Derek closed his paper and placed it down on the coffee table "Susan, you mustn't go wading in like this, he's a 22year old Man. Leave him be." Derek knew all too well that his wife was probably hoping the same would happen to Joey as it had Edward, but he knew his son, and knew he didn't want the same life as the rest of the family. He was a hard worker and that was it, if he wanted to have fun then he should be able too.

"He needs to get his life sorted Derek!" the room echoed her voice, as Susan stood with her hands on her hips, shooting disapproving looks at her husband. "Do you remember what happened the last time he brought a 'respectable' girl home? Do you? The name still haunts me now…" she mused

"Not this again Susie…" he sighed frustrated. Two years ago, When Joey opened his second club, he meet a young blonde in the process. She was pretty and seemed to make Joey happy but his mother didn't approve.

"She worked in a chip shop Derek, her father has been married more times than you've had hot dinners and I cook one every single night !" she shouted "She was a rude little thing and I was right to do what I did! She was only after the money!"

Derek scoffed "I think our son would have to disagree with you, Lucy wasn't a bad girl and it wasn't serious, Joey was younger then and the whole thing really upset him." He received no response from his wife "It's no surprise he keeps his distance…"

She was about to retort when the house phone chimed "This conversation is not finished…" she picked up the phone "Hello…"

"Hello, Mrs. Branning? This is Lauren from neat, sweet and discreet I've been asked to contact you…"

Susan's face instantly lit up with a smile "Oh hello, thank you so much for calling me back. I was wondering if it was at all possible to meet with you, that way I can go over a few things and give the key codes?" there was definite hope in her voice as she asked.

"Of course… are you able to make it to my office?"

"That would be wonderful, I already have the address." Susan was already pulling her coat on and grabbing her keys.

"I've pencilled you in for 4pm if that's ok? When you get to reception just ask for Lauren Jessop." Lauren told her.

"Wonderful thank you, I shall be with you shortly."

Derek watched as his wife moved over to the laptop on the table and began an internet search 'Lauren Jessop'. "Susan what are you doing?"

"Making sure this girl isn't going to bring more trouble into his life." She clicked on several items on the screen "Nothing is coming up…"

"Not everyone must have a past Susan" Derek told her.

Susan simply rolled her eyes "I might give Jack a call…"

"you'll do no such thing Susan, it's bad enough you're looking her up on the internet, do not go police checking her too." He warned picking up his keys "I'm going to the club to see how Joey is getting on"

"It's Joseph … and fine I better go and meet this Lauren"

**Thank you all for your reviews of the last chapter! You all seemed to like it ! Well we've been introduced briefly to Lauren, what do Yu think she's like in this story? And isn't Susan a tad bit controlling? Leave me a review and i'll be back tomorrow :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lauren waited patiently in her office, hoping to god this wasn't going to be another one of those clients that expected more than just organising from her. She'd had a fair few of those in the past and would gladly do without another. Looking at the name though, she had already created an image in her head. She knew of the Branning name, I mean who didn't ? they were well known in the area for having quite a lot of money and for being at the heart of a few scandals with the police. She'd never met a Branning before, never really wanted to either but this was an opportunity she could not refuse.

The client she was working for was a Mrs Susan Branning, Lauren had been given the case by her boss. At neat, sweet and discreet, they got given a list of clients and chose who they wanted off the list, but this had been different. Lauren hadn't been given a choice in the matter and was told she was going to be working for the Branning's… and like I said it was an offer she couldn't refuse. The receptionist had given her basic details and she noticed that the salary was much higher than what most paid, she just hoped she wasn't going to be expected to do something extra to receive that money.

There had been times in the past where she had considered doing extra for her clients and on occasion she'd lie on their behaves, cover their tracks when they were having affairs but she had never once in the 5 years she'd been doing the job, slept with a client… no matter how desperate she was and for a 21year old that had been quite a lot sometimes.

The buzzer sounded on Laurens desk and she picked it up "Hello?"

"Miss Jessop there's a Mrs Branning here to see you" it was Amanda and her sickly sweet voice.

"Thanks Amanda, send her up." She let the speaker go and sat at her desk, opening up a blank client sheet so she could take notes if needs be. Several seconds later there was a gentle knock at the door. Lauren got up and answered it, shocked by the lady she was greeted by. She blinked away her surprise and extended her hand "Mrs Branning, it's nice to meet you, my name is Lau…"

"Yes I know who you are dear." Susan replied pushing past Lauren and sitting in the chair opposite Laurens.

Immediately Lauren was feeling nervous, this lady looked very smart, she was extremely well spoken and not the usual client she would meet. She composed herself as she shut the door, reminding herself she needed the money. "Would you like a drink Mrs Branning?"

"No thank you, I'd like to get down to business if you don't mind?"

"Of course" Lauren smiled weakly and sat down, clicking a few buttons on the keyboard. "What do you know about the service we offer Mrs Branning?"

Susan shook her head and sat up straight "I know all about what you do, I'm here to tell you what you'll be doing for me, or more precisely my son."

"Your son?"

"You sound surprised?" Susan asked

"It's just I usually meet directly with whom I'll be working for… so I assumed I'd be working for you" Lauren said softly

"Well you assumed wrong didn't you, you will be paid by myself and my husband but working for my son. Now I take it that there won't be a problem with that?" Susan asked and Lauren could sense a tone of accusation in her voice.

"Absolutely not." She said quickly "Is there anything particular you need from me?"

"Yes." She said frankly "My son is not the most organised of people. He likes to think he knows what he's doing but he doesn't."

Lauren nodded and looked at the computer screen "Would you mind if I took some notes?" she asked quietly.

"If you must… may I begin?" she asked a little impatiently, Lauren nodded. "Well I suppose I should give you a little background on us, My son is called Joseph he's 22 and owns a chain of bars/ night clubs across London, you may know them they are called Religion?"

"I've heard of the Religion clubs, yes. Will I be needed to work at the clubs too?"

"No. You will be just for my son. Joseph doesn't understand the concept of a calendar or planner" Lauren smiled at that. "You will be required every day, I assume you've seen how much you will be paid?"

"I have yes." Lauren said looking at Susan

"Then you'll know how much more than your stated rate we are paying you…" Lauren nodded "You are to be available 24/7" Susan noticed her face and frowned "Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all. I've never been on call" she smiled

"Well now you are… it's doubtful Joseph will contact you at any time, it will most likely be me who contacts you. Joseph owns his own apartment, which is where your normal duties will resume, do you cook too?" she asked

"I can do yes, is that something I'll be doing?" Lauren asked, beginning to understand the reason for the extra money now.

"On occasion. Everything I have written down for you." She passed Lauren a thick file "I suggest you read it fully." She felt like rolling her eyes, she wasn't not going to read it was she, she needed to be prepared. "I believe that is all for now. The address is in the file along with the codes for the building. There is no key entry. You start tomorrow at 8am."

"8am, got it" she smiled, closing the file and placing it on her lap.

"Good. If you have any problems then do contact me." Susan stood, Lauren doing the same. "It was good doing business with you Miss Jessop."

"Yes, you too Mrs Branning, I assure you I'll do all I can to ensure your son gets…" before she could finished Susan had vanished and the door to her office was slamming shut. "Organised" she finished.

**That went well didn't it ? We know a little more about Joey now but this is all of Susan's words so is there more to Joey? And why is Susan SO controlling? Leave me a review and I could be persuaded to post again tonight ! Laters...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was precisely 7:54am when Lauren pulled into the private parking lot at the London Docklands apartments. She shut the car door, trying not slam it, and locked her car. Her eyes eagerly took in the surroundings as she walked out of the parking lot and onto the ground floor of the apartment block. The entire walls of the ground floor were more windows than wall, giving a breathtakingly beautiful view of the sun rising across the Thames. She took a breath trying to compose her racing mind… she felt completely out of her depths.

Not wanting to be late on her first day she made a brake for the lift, keying in the code she'd memorised from her late night reading. The doors opened and Lauren looked for the button for the 16th floor, a frown taking to her face when there wasn't one. What a brilliant start ! Realising the floor she was after was the last floor she quickly hit the right button… it would be the penthouse wouldn't it?

It took 2minutes to reach the floor she needed, her nerves climbing in sync with the lift. "Penthouse Apartment" the voice of the lift sounded out and the doors opened. Lauren stepped onto the tiled floor, noticing the penthouse was in fact penthouses and was split into two apartments. She looked left then right and went towards number 102. She knocked on the door and waited a few moments when she heard footsteps on the other side.

"Hello… this is Lauren Jessop, I'm starting work for you today" she looked behind her quickly when a door slammed, a male in his late 40's dressed in full business attire was leaving the other apartment. She smiled at him, pretty sure she looked like an utter idiot talking to a door "Morning" she said softly, looking at him sheepishly.

"Wasting your time there sweetheart… he leaves at half 6 every morning" he told her and walked towards the lift.

She thanked him and once again keyed in the code on the door, tentatively pushing it open as the lock let free. She could still hear the footsteps and soon discovered their origin. She shut the door and smiled as a small dog came padding towards her. "Hello gorgeous" the dog sat by her feet holding it's paw in the air. Lauren squatted down to the floor and ruffled it's fur. "What's your name then ay?" she looked a little closer and saw the tag on a red collar "Hector" she read and the dog's ears perked up. "Is that your name?" she laughed as he did a little spin and returned to sitting. He was a still a puppy if she wasn't mistaken and looked like a spaniel. "You're so cute" she smiled as he padded off further into the room.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren looked around, surprised by the apartment, she shouldn't have been really considering she was in the high end of London, but she was. The door opened straight into an open plan lounge and kitchen area. It was pretty messy, there were piles of takeout cartons on the table and on the work tops, and clothing in a huge mound on the floor by the sofa. Magazines and files were strewn across the coffee table. "Wow" she sighed, she really had her work cut out.

She was unsure where to start if she was honest, there had been no given instruction on what was to take priority, just to do what was needed. After pondering over the matter, she took off her coat and hung it up on the cluttered coat pegs, praying it wouldn't fall off and began to organise things into piles.

It took around half an hour before she could actually see surfaces to clean, she'd miraculously found washing powder and comfort in a hidden cupboard and was on the second load of washing too, she wasn't best pleased by the state of the washing, she was certain it had been there for some time.

By midday, the lounge was looking much more like a liveable space, the files having been organised into the folders that were lying around, she'd even labelled them and placed them neatly in the cabinet by the bookshelf (she assumed this was their home). Once the lounge was clean she began the process of cleaning the kitchen, the surfaces weren't necessarily dirty, in all honesty they looked like they'd never been used. She made a few trips to her car to get some of the cleaning products as Joey hadn't got any and began working again.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren stood back, looking a little worse for wear, admiring her work. Every surface sparkled, the laundry having been washed ironed and put away. She'd even cleaned two bedrooms, a bathroom and a spare room. In the process she'd discovered her client was a very minimalistic person, there was no clutter around, just pure mess, no pictures, nothing that indicated to what type of person he was, the only part of a personality she'd seen was his wardrobe and that was very minimal too and consisted of several similar looking designer suits.

She shut the door to the closet by the front door, having hung the coats up and walked to the lounge where Hector was sitting in the window looking out. She moved to him and sat down, seeing him become more alert every time someone with a dog walked past. The view from the apartment was amazing, you could see right across the Thames and over to Canary Warf, Saint Paul's cathedral in the distance. Lauren sighed dreamily, she would kill to live there, but she was stuck with a flat above the chip shop in plain old Walford. She ruffled Hector's fur and he turned to look at her "Shall we go walkies?"

His ears perked up and he jumped down from the seat, sprinting to the door and sitting patiently for Lauren to reach him. "Where's your lead ?" she pondered, not really remembering seeing one. A small bark caught her attention and she saw Hector sitting by yet another cupboard. Opening it she saw it was full of everything Dog, food, leads, toys, even another dog bed. Grabbing the red lead to match his collar she attached it, pulling her coat back on and leaving the apartment.

**Can Lauren please come clean my house ! Seems Lauren's got her work cut out doesn't it ? But where is Joey ? Thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter! Back tomorrow! Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Joey returned home that evening to a spotless apartment, a sleeping Dog and a pot of what smelt like Chilli, on the stove. He hung his coat on the pegs, dropping his briefcase to the floor by the door. When his mum had told him she'd hired someone for him, he really wasn't expecting them to be any good, and no he didn't know her but just from one day he was more than impressed by her efforts.

Taking off his shoes he left them in a mess by the sofa, but then quickly moved them, placing them neatly by the door. This girl had really gone to some effort, so it wouldn't hurt to make her job a little easier the next day, he wasn't sure it would be a regular occurrence though, after all, it was what she was paid to do. He was a little intrigued as he spied the small note attached to the coffee table. It was the only thing that was out of place with the rest of the now perfected apartment. He picked it up and saw the soft curly writing that was undeniably a woman's.

_Mr Branning,_

_I hope the apartment meets your satisfaction, I must say it was hard work. I have filed all the papers into the correct files and placed them back in the cabinet by the bookshelf where I assume they belong. I've walked Hector and have left dinner for you on the stove. It just needs reheating._

_If there is anything you particularly need doing, don't hesitate to leave me a list or a note for tomorrow._

_L. Jessop. _

Joey didn't take too much notice of the note and simply screwed it up, flinging it in the direction of the bin (fortunately it went in). He was none the wiser to just how much effort Lauren had put in, she had worked harder than any other job she had been on but she was desperate for this money not that Joey knew that, he had very little to worry about in the money department.

He made his way over to the stove and turned up the hear enough to reheat the food. A few minutes later he took the pot off, turning the heat off too. The chilli smelt amazing and he wondered if she had made it herself. As he served it into a dish there was no denying it had been made from scratch, it tasted just as good as it smelt.

It seemed Hector had smelt the deliciousness too as he was sat at Joey feet, staring up at him with those cute puppy eyes. "Sorry Hector, not for you mate" he said softly giving his fur a ruffle.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren arrived back in Walford an hour later, she was tired and really wanted nothing more than to go to bed and sleep for a week, unfortunately that wasn't an option. She let herself into her flat above the chippy, and shut the door behind her. Her tiny flat look so pathetic after she'd spent the day in what she could only describe as a rooftop mansion.

The small flat had a low rent and it was all she was could afford, even then she struggled to make ends meet. She walked to her bedroom on autopilot, taking off her clothes and changing into a pair of joggers. Her hair was scrunched up into a messy bun and she was ready to sit and work some more.

Lauren sat at her kitchen table and pulled out her laptop (which was company owned) and began to read her emails. Fear rushed through her as she read the one email, she quickly reached for her phone, dialling her Mum's number.

"Hello Darling, good first day at the new clients?" Tanya's happy voice chimed out as she answered.

"They want paying Mum" She said softly, the sympathy in her voice so evident.

"How much?" Lauren heard her talking to her step father in the background some mumbled conversation about a date and time.

"They want £2000, by the end of the month" she felt the tension rising in her body like it did month after month when the email came through.

"Ok Love, don't panic… Greg wants to speak to you that ok?"

"Ye, I suppose so…" Greg was Laurens stepfather and had been married to Tanya since Lauren was 8, and they'd had two children since. Their relationship was good, but like any father and child they had their disagreements.

"Hi sweetheart, can you read the email to me ?" he asked

"Yes… it says, please ensure your next payment of £2000 is paid to the Dealings account by the 28th of September…. That's all it says."

She heard Greg sigh down the end of the line "I'm sorry we're in this situation Lauren, we do really appreciate your help."

"Well I'm not exactly going to let you and Mum fall into even more debt am I? I can have £1000 to you by then. Will that help?" she asked gently knowing that if it was her Mum she would be protesting to the hills.

"Yes, sweetheart thank you. Are you still coming for your dinner tomorrow evening ?"

"I don't think I'll be able to make it, I have lots of work to do for this new client…" she told him, it wasn't exactly the most convincing of lies but in all honesty she didn't want to see her Mum and Greg yet.

"Oh, Ok… I'll let your Mum know. Abi and Oscar will be disappointed, they miss you. We all do." He said and she knew he was trying to guilt trip her.

"I miss them too… tell them I'll see them soon alright ? Look I've got to go, I've got an email."

"Take care Lauren and try not to worry… bye"

She shut her phone, placing it on the table and looked at the email she had just received, it was from her new client.

_Miss Jessop _

_Same time tomorrow please. I've left a list of things for you on the table in the lounge. _

_P.S Hector has a Vet's appointment at 10:30 address is in the draw . _

There was no thanks or any pleasantries in the email, which did annoy her a little but at the end of the day it was a job, and one she greatly needed. She looked at the clock and decided she needed to relax and calm herself for the day tomorrow, she had no doubts he would have left a very long list.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey was lounging on his sofa watching a football game when his mobile rang from the coffee table. He eyed the caller ID, internally groaning when he saw it was his Mum, his first reaction was to block the call but he knew she would only persist until he answered. He had missed the lunch he was supposed to go to and was under no illusion he was about to get an earful.

"Hello Mother…"

"Joseph" he could hear the smile in her voice and knew she was up to something "How was the assistant ? Did she do a good Job? Or was it just you, that forgot they had commitments?"

He rolled his eyes "I didn't forget mum, there was trouble at the club…I called Dad" he heard her scoff " and well the apartment was still standing when I got home so, yes, she was fine." Susan gave a tut down the phone "What do you want me to say mum? She was gone when I got home, she'd cleaned, organised and Hector was happy. So yes she did what she was paid to do" he said frankly.

"That's good then. She seemed a good girl anyway, Alison and George are still here with Baby Martha and we wondered if you wanted to join us for a late supper?"

"Oh, thanks for the offer but I'm still working, I'm doing the accounts" he lied smoothly

"How do you ever expect to find a wife when you spend all your time working, send your assistant an email, tell her to do them, she's capable!" Joey could tell his mum was getting frustrated with him now, as was the case most times they had a conversation that remotely involved his future.

"It's late Mother, they need doing and they need doing properly. I'll call in tomorrow and see Alice, but right now I have work to do, so goodnight." Susan managed to throw a quick goodbye in before the line ended. He made a note on his phone to remember to pick something up for his niece and then switched it to silent.

**Things have just got a bit interesting haven't they? What's going on with Lauren and her family? Ad Susan is still being... well Susan ! Let me know your thoughts and i'll be back tomorrow xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lauren woke to the sound of her alarm, the constant bleeping was enough to drive the sanest of people to the edge of insanity. She went to turn it off when she realised it was several messages coming through. There were 15 unread messages that had come through, the majority from an unknown number. She was half expecting them to be some insurance companies asking her is she was entitled to any form of compensation, she was surprised when they weren't. There were 4 messages from her mother all asking her if she was ok, and if they could meet up; but the other 11 were from said unknown number. Usually Lauren would delete the messages but considering there was a high proportion of messages- curiosity got the better of her.

After reading the first message, she was half relieved and half annoyed. The messages were from Joey each stating a different demand, which was what had annoyed her, would it have been too much trouble to write her an email or call her even ? obviously it was for Joey. A normal days work for Lauren would commence at around 9am and finish around 3. Working for Joey though was extremely different. Her first day had started at 7:45 and she hadn't finished until late, and if her second day was anything to go by it seemed her days would be starting earlier and earlier.

The messages had come though at 6am and by the amounts of things Joey was asking for it was clear her day would be starting. Making a note in her planner of all the things he had asked, as well as the things from the previous days, she made her bed and quickly went to change. It was going to be one hell of a long day.

*JL*JL*JL*

It was 9am and two and a half hours since starting on her giant list of things, when she arrived at Joey's apartment. So far she had booked his car in for its MOT, collected and delivered several packages from the post office, posted letters and had chosen a present for a two year old. Lauren had no idea who the gift was for; Joey's message simply specified 'something nice for a 2year old girl' so it wasn't exactly specific. In the end she had ended up buying a set of alphabetical building blocks and a princess dress, every little girl loved to be a princess right ?

Hector greeted her as she walked into the living room, she gave him a fuss, feeling more than guilty that she was about to take him to the vets. She remembered how her friends dog always hated the vets and would hide anytime the word was mentioned, she was praying Hector wasn't going to be the same. "Hey Mister…" she bent down to his level after placing the bags on the side "let's see if we can find where we're taking you shall we ?"

That was another thing she was still peeved about, as well as the basic gift instructions, his evening email had also been nonspecific. In the draw. That was where he said the address was. She looked around the room seeing several draws, it would have been easy if Joey was in the slightest bit organised, at least she would have an inkling of where to start, but considering that she found magazines in a vegetable draw the previous day, she had little hope. "Think Lauren…Think" she did a 360 turn and took pot luck at the draw by the TV; if it wasn't there, only another 20 to look in.

Unfortunately for Lauren, it wasn't in the first, second or third draw, or even the eighth for that matter. It took ten tries before she located the address and to give Joey credit it was in an address book, it was just that the address book was in a tiny draw under the cooker. She made a note to begin organising the contents of draws in the next few days. After finally discovering the address it was time to leave. Hector very cleverly fetched his own lead, which in turn had shown Lauren where a travel cage was, she wasn't sure she wanted to use it but Hector was a puppy and might get a little too excited in her car.

*JL*JL*JL*

"How many times do I have to tell you Mum, I do not have, and do not want a girlfriend right now." Joey leaned back in his chair at his desk in his office at the main club. He'd had a hell of a morning with the woman from the other day threatening to prosecute him because slipped over on the dance floor. Joey wasn't stupid though, he's seen many women like her trying to blame their drunken state on a 'wet floor' in an attempt to get some compensation.

"so you won't be bringing anyone with you when you come and see Alison tonight?" he knew this was his mother's way of ensuring he was still going. "we wouldn't mind…"

"No Mother, I won't be bringing anyone tonight and neither will I be bringing anyone to the charity ball next month. As much as you would like me married and with two children, it isn't going to happen."

"Don't you take that tone with me!" she exclaimed "You are the only one to carry on the Branning Name, to carry on our business." She sighed " Alison isn't a Branning anymore and she's very successful in what she does, you're the only one left!"

"oh and my business is less important that Alice's ? even though mine is worth twice as much?" he had this from his Mother all the time, she wanted him to work with the rest of the family, but Joey had other ideas and if he was truthful, he quite liked his Mum getting frustrated over the idea.

"Oh you know I don't mean it like that. What time shall we be expecting you ?"

"I'll be round at about 6, I need to go home and feed Hector first I don't know what time this new assistant girl will leave."

He heard her scoff and if he could see her, he would she was rolling her eyes " well did you not send her a schedule or anything?"

"I'm sure she's not stupid Mum, she goes when she's done. I'll see you later ok?"

"Try not to be late please. We'll see you at 6, no later !" she warned, and hung up, ever full of pleasantries.

Joey went back to his work, reading and replying to emails. He considered sending another message to Lauren but eventually decided against it, not wanting her to think he was checking up on her.

*JL*JL*JL*

The vets proved a positively traumatic experience for Hector… and Lauren for that matter. The poor puppy had to have his final lot of injections, which he most certainly did not appreciate and Lauren was sure it was the reason Joey had made the appointment for when he wasn't available. When she finally got back to the apartment Hector was ignoring her, making sure to not give her any attention or sympathy.

It was 4:30 when Lauren finally left, she'd made a start on rearranging Joey's draws (it was a worse situation than first expected) but she had decided to call it a night, she was sure she would have plenty of time to continue with that particular chore.

Once again, she left a note on the coffee table, this time detailing when his MOT had been booked in and where he would find the pre-wrapped gift, she left him no other details deciding two could play the game he had started (most likely, unwittingly). As she was leaving, she reached the reception/ foyer, walking towards the exit, and walked slap bang into someone it throwing her off balance.

"are you blind? Watch where the hell you're going!" she was just able to gain her balance in time to see a male rushing towards the lift, yelling at someone on the phone that seemed glued to his ear.

"It's ok! I'm fine!" she yelled back, muttering "idiot" under her breath.

**Seems Lauren and Joey have both had rubbish days doesn't it ? I wonder how this family meal with Joey and his parents will go? Back tomorrow! Thank You all so much for all your reviews so far ! Xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After the phone call with his mother, Joey's day seemed to get progressively worse. His bar staff for the evening had cancelled and he'd had to call agency staff, he had contemplated calling Lauren but decided against it, not knowing if that was something he could really ask of her. So he had to hope whoever the agency sent would be up to the task. He rushed home, taking time to quickly feed Hector (who was still in a mood) and to change his shirt to something more casual. He glanced at Laurens note long enough to know where the gift was and then he left again.

*JL*JL*JL*

He stood outside his parents' house, praying to god that some form of miracle would happen and he wouldn't have to endure the evening. Despite his unwillingness to spend time with his parents or more so his mother, Joey was actually looking forward to seeing his niece.

"Mum, Dad, I'm here" he called, pausing to hang up his coat in the hallway. He could hear the giggles of the family, Martha's sweet chuckle bringing a smile to his face.

"Joseph, you made it" Susan looked at her watch and raised her eyebrow "and on time too…we are learning" Joey rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek "in you go… Martha is so excited to see you"

*JL*JL*JL*

The whole family were in the lounge, Derek was sitting with Martha on his lap, tickling her (which is why she was laughing) Alice was setting the table whilst George was talking to Joey's uncle Jack, joey wasn't expecting him to be there, not that he minded, Uncle jack was his favourite.

"uncle Doey !" before he could move any further into the room Martha was toddling in his direction, almost perfecting a run.

He swept her into his arms and held her on his hip "Hello little lady ! you've gotten so big" he said more to Alice than anyone else. "I've got a Present for you Martha" he told her, seeing the glee in her eyes he spoke to her. Joey handed her a perfectly wrapped gift as they sat on the sofa, watching as she opened it (with a little help from her mummy) .

"Wow, Martha look at that" Alice smiled, pretty impressed by his gift choices. "What do you say to uncle Joey?"

Her toothy grin shined up at him "Fan'oo" she attempted, managing to get across what she wanted to say, as she sloppily kissed joey's cheek.

"You are more than welcome little lady" Martha was now interested in opening the box that contained the Alphabet blocks, she shook it a little, frowning when it didn't open.

"Martha, Why don't you go and ask Daddy to help you ok? And then it'll be time for dinner" Alice lifted her from Joey's lap and watched her toddle off towards George, thrusting the box into his arms and declaring it "Boken". Alice chuckled a little turning back to her brother "so what's new with you little bro ? I heard there was a girl on the scene" she raised her eyebrow at him adding "your hired help?" when he didn't answer.

"You've been speaking to mum then?" Alice nodded, of course she had, Alice was the golden child and their mother enjoyed nothing more than informing Alice of every detail of his life, in fact he was sure it was a new hobby of hers. "I didn't ask for it. Mum just employed her… I didn't get a choice, I haven't even met her" he said and Alice retracted a little "What?"

"So you've let this girl into your apartment and you know nothing about her?" her tone was shocked, obviously seeing Joey's decision a poor one.

"And ? Look she's been doing a good job, nothings gone missing, she responds to my emails, does what I say…I have no reason not to trust her. Anyway, do really think that Miss Marple over there would have employed her without researching the girl first?" they looked over to their Mother who was now in conversation with Uncle Jack, it seemed quite a light conversation, his mum was actually smiling for one… Alice didn't say anything "Exactly, It's fine and plus I quite like the apartment with clean surfaces" he laughed causing Alice to roll her eyes.

*JL*JL*JL*

Conversation flowed quite happily between them all over diner, even if Joey was subject to some questioning over his relationship status. His mother was determined he found himself a suitable wife, in all honesty even if he did have a girlfriend, he was sure his Mum wouldn't approve. He'd also told himself when he did meet someone, he would not be introducing them to his parents unless he was certain she was the one.

By 9pm, Alice and George had left with a snoozing Martha and Susan had gone to her friend's house for their weekly game of bridge, leaving Joey, Jack and Derek alone in blissful peace and quiet.

They had been discussing business plans for an hour when Jack gave Joey some news he'd been waiting for. "That business has been sorted by the way…" he said nonchalantly

"Yeah, When?"

Jack glanced at the clock on the wall "about 15 minutes ago, the full lot too" he said, Joey nodding in response.

"Cheers Uncle Jack, are you happy to carry on dealing with it?" Jack nodded "Thank you, it's just not my thing, but it pays good" he grinned.

"Very good" Derek laughed "What do think of this new girl your Mum hired then?" he said softly, getting up and pouring three glasses of Whisky.

"She gets the job done, and don't dare tell mum this but I can't half tell the difference since she's been there, it's only been two days and she's like organised everything I've been trying to do for the last year."

"Well so she should, the amount your Mother is paying she ought to be Mary bloody Poppins." Derek scoffed "but I'm glad to hear it… at least she isn't going to waste."

"Nope she does a good job…" his phone vibrated in his pocket and he saw it was the main London club. "What is it ?" Joey's face visibly tensed as he listened to the person on the other end. "Ok give me fifteen and I'll be there… cheers Kieran"

"Problem?" his father asked

"Yep, apparently the agency staff have no idea what they're doing, two fights have broken out and Kieran's Mrs has just gone into labour so I've got to go." He pulled his coat on and hugged his father and Uncle "I'll see you later Uncle Jack… Dad I'll call you tomorrow ye?" his father nodded, watching his son drive away, there was something different about him… maybe this 'hired help' was making a difference.

**Not the disaster everyone was expecting ay? Although Joey has had to leave early and he was subject to a little questioning ! If I can get Ten reviews by 8 you can have the next chapter and it's one I think you've all been waiting for ! See you later... maybe ! Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the weeks past, Lauren became more comfortable in her work, the hours were pretty much 24/7 like Mrs Branning had told her, but she was receiving a pretty healthy pay packet at the end of the month, unfortunately that was quickly spent on her rent, her hunk of junk car and paying towards the families debts. It was her last day before she had a day off, she'd been working for Joey (well technically his mother) for the last three months now and it was almost Christmas, she was yet to meet her boss even after all this time, if it wasn't for the constant mess and his technological correspondence, she would have thought he didn't exist.

She had finished all of Joey's shopping as per instruction and was returning from taking Hector on his walk. She quite enjoyed the daily walks with her furry friend and had even meet a few dog walkers on the way who she now exchanged hello's with, it was a beautiful place Joey lived in, a far cry from Walford.

She felt little droplets of rain as she was walking, she looked up to the sky seeing the crisp blue being over clouded by dull grey rain clouds. The rumble of thunder sounded in the distance and hector started to bark, tugging harder against the lead. "Ok Hector… slowdown" Lauren was almost jogging to keep his pace now as the rain began to pour. As the puddles began to form Lauren was completely regretting the decision to take the long route when she went out that afternoon… really regretting it.

*JL*JL*JL*

By the time they reached the apartment, Lauren was as drenched as hector. Her clothes had turned to a sticky mess moulded to her body, her hair a matted mess down her back. She opened the apartment door, letting a muddy hector off his lead, he darted over to the kitchen laying on the floor by the stove, where Lauren had a Lasagne cooking. She retrieved a towel from the bathroom and dried off Hector in an attempt at some damage control, she really didn't fancy cleaning the kitchen again.

She looked at the clock, seeing it was quarter to 5, She'd usually go home at around 6 and had yet to meet her boss, so she was sure she had time. She quickly checked on the food, lowering the temperature and then gave Hector something to eat and drink. There was a puddle on the floor where she'd been standing, her clothes still dripping wet, she was freezing too and needed to warm up.

*JL*JL*JL*

The heat of the water instantly made her feel better, her clothes had been discarded in the sink, with the intention of them being thrown in the dryer as soon as she was out of the shower. She reached for the bottle of shower gel on the side, groaning when it smelt distinctly of a man's product, nothing like the sweet vanilla scent she was used to, she washed quickly and had to make do with a two in one shampoo and conditioner. Lauren heard Hector bark and drew back to reality. The shower was switched off and she wrapped a large fluffy towel around her drying herself off quickly, securing her hair in a side plait.

Hector was still barking as she returned to the kitchen "Hey Mr what's all the noise for?" he settled slightly as Lauren fussed him and then he plodded off to sit by the door, Lauren frowned, he hadn't done that before. She shoved her clothes in the dryer, setting it to fastest cycle. "Hector…" she tried calming him again but he was now scratching at the mat by door, what was with him ? she shook her head and reached for a glass of the side, filling it with some water. Hector was barking like mad now and she was about to move towards him when the door opened and an over excitable Hector began to Jump up whoever had walked in.

"Hello Mate…" Lauren frowned recognising the face, but she just couldn't picture it. The timer on the oven sounded and all attention was on her.

"Who are you?" she internally rolled her eyes at her stupidity, she could have been more threatening more assertive, but no.

"I'm the owner of this apartment, who the Fuck are you and why are you wrapped in my towel in my kitchen ?"

**Ta-dah ! They've finally met... well kind of ! Thank you for all the reviews of the last few chapters I love to read them all ! How do you think Lauren and Joey will react to this ****_situation_**** Back tomorrow ... xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lauren froze, her eyes widened, her heartbeat rapidly increasing as she realised her state of undress and who exactly this person was. The glass slipped from her fingers and hit the floor shattering into tiny pieces. "shit…" the door slammed shut and he removed his coat, throwing it on the worktop. He walked towards her, waiting for her to answer his previous question. "I'm Lauren…" she mumbled, bending down cautiously to keep the little dignity she had left and began to pick up the bigger shards of glass. "I'm really sorry Mr Branning…" She reached for a large piece when a larger hand pulled hers away.

"Your Miss L. Jessop ?" He asked, receiving a small nod. "Ah we finally meet, I'm Joey Branning" he smiled a genuine smile "why don't you go and change ?" he suggested with a smirk, looking down at the towel she was clutching so dearly in her free hand.

She got up carefully from the floor as Joey retrieved a dust pan and brush (she was surprised he even knew where it was) and cleared up the glass. "My clothes are in the dryer" Joey looked at her slightly bemused "I got caught in a downpour walking Hector…"

"Of right well…" Joey disappeared from sight and then reappeared holding a shirt and a pair of Boxers. "put these on…" she just caught them as he tossed them in her direction. "They're clean"

"I know they are, I washed and ironed them" she said frankly, disappearing off to the bathroom to claim her bra and change.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey was serving up the dinner she had cooked when Lauren walked shyly from the spare room. she watched him serve two portions of everything "I'm sorry, I'm in the way aren't I? you have company"

Joey frowned looking at the two dishes in his hands as he held them in mid-air. "what ? These? Oh, no" he shook his head "I'm not waiting for anyone…I thought you might like to stay ? after all you did cook it and it kind of is my fault that you're more than likely going to have a cold in the next few days so…"

"It's fine honestly" although the offer was highly more tempting than her ready meal for one that sat in her freezer. "I work for you…"

"and?" Joey questioned placing the dishes down on the table and pulling out a chair, he looked pretty damn hot, standing like a god waiting for her to sit down. "I'm sure having food with me doesn't go against any form of rule… not like there is any." Joey gave up standing and sat down. "I know my Mum has basically told you to be at my service 24/7"

She sat down cautiously, ensuring the white shirt of his she was sporting wasn't going to show anything to him, she was already at the disadvantage, this was a great way to meet your boss wasn't it ? They both ate in silence and suddenly a thought hit Lauren and she realised why he was so familiar. "your him…"

"excuse me ?" Joey smirked "I'm sorry darling but we've only just me…I think it's a little early for you to be declaring I'm _him_" he smirked

"are you always this arrogant?" Joey just laughed "you've no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"should I?"

"I'd say so!" her voice began to get louder "you ran into me in the entrance a couple of months back… you were yelling on the phone to someone and walked right into me and then had the audacity to yell at me, as if it was my fault!"

"not that I particularly remember but it sounds like it was your fault, you ain't blind, you should have seen me" She scoffed remembering that he had said a similar thing when he'd walked into her.

The dryer clicked off and Lauren sprang to her feet a look of disdain on her face "That's my cue to leave." She pulled her clothes from the dryer and shoved them in her bag. "I'll wash these and bring them back tomorrow" Joey watched her as she slung her coat on and threw her bag over her shoulder.

She was about to leave when Joey spoke "You know I never wanted you to do any of this… this was all my mums idea" Laurens eyes dropped to the floor apparently finding it more interesting than joeys face. "her way of kicking me into gear… you don't need to work for me"

Lauren shook her head "I do, I need the money, I have bills to pay and anyway it's up to your Mum, she's the one who pays me." She gave a quick look at him and opened the door "I'll be back tomorrow… leave me a list of anything you need doing. I'm sure you'll think of something." She whispered, leaving Joey staring at the space she had just vacated. He slammed the door shut, picking up his phone and calling his Mum.

He let it ring a couple of times and it went through to voice mail "I'm being deadly serious mother, you fire this assistant and you fire her now…if I find her in my apartment tomorrow I won't be responsible for my actions."

**Someone is not impressed ! Joey started out nice didn't he and then he turned into a Pratt again ! Leave me your thoughts and i'll be back tomorrow! Xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was the week before Christmas and despite his previous demands, Lauren was still working for Joey. He wasn't any more at ease with the idea and in all honesty he know his mother had ulterior motives but he was now understanding that Lauren was only following orders from his Mum and he knew how that felt. Lauren had done his Christmas shopping for him and had wrapped and delivered them too, leaving just a small unnamed pile under the Christmas tree, which Joey had miraculously put up his self.

It was 6:30 on a very rare day off when Laurens phone rang, she automatically knew it was important as no one ever rang her. She was half expecting it to be her Mum or Greg telling her more money was due; she didn't know if to be relieved or not when it was Joey.

"Mr Branning…"

"Pack an overnight bag and be ready in 10 minutes I'm sending a car to pick you up"

"Excuse me?" Lauren bit back, completely taken aback by his damaging tone, he sounded highly pissed off too.

"I'm not in the mood to be messing around Lauren, your contract says you at my service right?" he questioned and Lauren could tell he was getting irritated.

"yes but…"

"Well do as I'm asking then" he took a deep breath "You've got ten minutes"

"I can't just drop everything, a little notice would have been nice, I don't even know heat you want me to pack?" there was no answer at the other end and she frowned "Hello?" she looked at the screen of her phone seeing that the call had been cut off. What was she meant to do now? It only took her a few seconds before she realised that she didn't really have a choice, this was her job and as he'd so gladly informed her, it was in her contract, she had to do what was asked of her. Lauren hastily threw a bag of things together, stuffing several items into an overnight bag and zipping it shut.

The buzzer to her flat sounded a few minutes later "Who is it?"

"Miss Jessop, this is Mr Branning's driver…I've been asked to pick you up" her eyes opened wide, she hadn't expected him to have a driver, mind you he had everything else so why not a driver?

"Oh, ok I'll be two minutes, thank you" she put then intercom phone back down and did a quick sweep of the room making sure she had the essentials, she had never really had to pack in such a hurry before.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey was in the car as Lauren climbed in, the driver holding the door for her. She glared at Joey as the door was shut "Good evening…" he said with a smirk.

"Don't 'good evening' me. It's my day off and you've dragged me from my flat to go… where exactly?" she asked, Joey hadn't told her where she was going, what she would be doing.

"A charity ball. It's a fundraiser set up by some of my Mum's friends. I need a plus one, your it" he said frankly. "we're going to a hotel, staying the night."

"So what exactly am I supposed to do? Pretend to be you girlfriend?" she chuckled not realising that's precisely what she would be doing.

"If that's how you want to look at it then yes… Just smile and nod, laugh when I laugh and make small talk. You'll be fine." Lauren stared at him wide eyed "look there's a bonus in it for you, and you said you needed the money."

"fine. It's not like I have much choice is it, but if one person starts asking me when we're getting married….I'm outa there" she told him seriously

"you and me both babe" Her face flushed a little as Joey called her that and she dared a small glance at him, but he was too engaged with something on his phone.

**Things have just got a lot more interesting haven't they ? How's this going to go then, Lauren pretending to be Joey's girlfriend? You have until 9pm to get as many reviews as you can in and you can have the next chapter... it's a good one too ! Xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Laurens face was a picture when they arrived at the hotel, she'd seen them all the time driving past and wishing she could see inside, and now she was. Granted the circumstances were different to how she'd ever imagined, but she was happy she was getting to see how the other half lived so to speak.

Joey caught her amazed stare as she eagerly took in all of the scenery as they drove up the grand driveway. "It's pretty amazing isn't it?" She gave a soft nod, still too engrossed in the surroundings to really listen to what he was saying. The car stopped and Joey got out, surprising Lauren when he opened her door and took her hand to help her from the car. she suddenly felt extremely self-conscious, she was in sweats looking highly unattractive whilst everyone else was dressed to the nines. "you look fine" Joey said as if he knew what she was thinking.

"I didn't pack any clothes for this type of thing…I don't even think I own anything that would be remotely appropriate for this…" She was becoming flustered now as they walked through the corridors, Joey having already booked them in.

"Stop worrying, I have something for you…I told my sister to get you something appropriate, I guessed you size" his eyes trailed up her body, and he knew he'd got his guess right. She was usually drenched in oversized jumpers but she was much smaller and petite now she was wearing less. Of course he had remembered her state of undress when they first met (that was an image banked for life) and had used that memory to make an educated guess. "it should be in the room" Lauren raised her eyebrow as he pushed open a door and let her in. "What? It would have looked suspicious if we had different rooms wouldn't it?"

"I'm not having sex with you!" she said firmly eyeing the giant double bed in the centre of the room- the only bed in the room.

There was a laugh from joey as she spoke "You have a one track mind. I said nothing about sleeping with you" he shifted uncomfortably as he watched her the thought of actually having sex with Lauren was certainly causing a reaction from one part of his anatomy. There was a knock on the door – saved by the bell Joey thought "Make yourself comfortable" he said quickly making an exit to let in whoever was his saviour.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Are you going to let us in then?" Lauren frowned when she heard the female voice, followed by the undeniable sound of a chaste kiss, butterflies intruded her stomach. He said he didn't have a girlfriend, her face flushed red when she realised she was getting irritated for no reason, this was all part of her job…she couldn't help it though. She slammed her bag on the bed and noticed the beautifully wrapped box , did he buy _her_ dresses too? she frowned at her own stupidity, was she jealous?

The sound of approaching heels brought her from her thoughts and she saw Joey standing opposite her with a shorter woman (who was the owner of said noisy heels) and a very sweet looking little girl. The woman looked at her sceptically for a second and then smiled "you must be his _girlfriend _ then?"

Well that answered one of her questions, she definitely wasn't Joeys girlfriend "I erm… I guess" she stuttered and the woman giggled.

"Leave her alone Al, Lauren this is my sister Alison or Alice, Al this is Lauren…." He didn't end the sentence so Lauren was unsure how to go about this, if Alice knew the situation or whether she did actually think she was Joey's girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you" Lauren smiled "I Should thank you for the dress too, I'm sure it's lovely"

Alice waved her off "It was nothing, I just picked it up, Gok Wan over here chose it and paid for it. I just collected it" that did surprise Lauren, she hadn't expected him to have gone to that much trouble, he never usually did, she was the one that made most of his decisions.

"Uncle Doey…who dat?" Joey lifted the little girl from the floor and held her tight.

"This is Lauren…she's my friend and is coming to the party tonight. Can you say hi?" she looked shyly at Lauren and raised her hand.

Lauren stood up and walked to them "Hello there pretty girl, wow I like your bow" Lauren said touching the little bow clip in her hair. "It's very pretty"

"Lowan pitty" she said with a smile looking at Joey so innocently.

"Yes Lauren is pretty" he glanced at Lauren, biting back a smile when she blushed, she had a terrible habit of doing that. "Can you tell Lauren your name?"

"Marfa Lane Faday !" she said proudly

"It's Martha Jane Faraday, we're learning though aren't we darling?" Alice took her from Joeys arms "come on then Missy, lets take you to get a bath, say bye to Lauren…"Martha waved happily "It was nice to meet you Lauren, I'll see you later at the ball. Joey can I talk to you?"

He turned to Lauren "I'm going to go talk to Al, and then I'll go and have a drink with my Dad and uncle, so have a bath if you want…and be ready for half 7 ok?" she nodded in agreement "and Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for doing this" he said awkwardly, leaving quickly after to follow his sister.

*JL*JL*JL*

They walked silently down the corridor, just the mumbles of Martha as she sang jingle bells to herself.

"Ok, spit it out. You obviously have something to say so just say it…"

Alice sighed and came to a standstill "What was that back there?"

"what was what?" he asked, although he had an idea what she was taking about

"cut the crap Joey, you're talking to me not Mum, you were blatantly flirting with her the 'yes Lauren is pretty' and 'thank you for doing this'."

"well she is pretty and I was thanking her, she doesn't have to do this." He shrugged "your imagining things Alison" he began walking again but Alice still stopped.

"You look at her the way George looks at me! You might want to deny it but I can see it Joey, you really like her…coming to these charity balls alone has never bothered you before, and now you suddenly need to be with someone? it's a load of crap. You should have just asked her to come with you as your date, not lied to her about it."

**Well well well, What is Mr Branning up to ? A LOT of thing went down in that chapter! Back tomorrow xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

She stared at her reflection in the mirrored door, she hardly recognised herself. Her hair was perfectly straight, flowing down her back in silky strands. She never normally had time to make this much effort, her makeup was simple but it made her look a million dollars. She was glad to have paid attention to her Mum's tips throughout the years. Her eye makeup was simple and very elegant highlighting her hazel eyes perfectly, her lips were a simple nude colour with hint of pink. The stand out thing was her dress, Joey had got it perfect. It was a simple floor length dress in a navy blue, it was sleeveless and had perfect lace detail around the bodice, it fitted like a glove. Much to her relief there were a pair of shoes in the box too, they too looked expensive but were just as gorgeous. Taking a deep breath Lauren picked up her perfume she packed and spritzed it around.

There was a sharp intake of breath behind her and she turned to see Joey in a full three piece suit, glaring wide eyed at her. "You look amazing…" he said his mouth snapping shut as he'd spoken what he'd thought unintentionally.

"I feel silly" She mumbled looking down at herself.

Joey shook his head "Honestly Lauren you look stunning. I'm more than delighted to have you by my side tonight." He said softly holding his hand out to her. She took it timidly as Joey smiled. "Don't be nervous…"

"I guess girls you've brought here before have been confident and sexy and not shy…"

Joey guided her from the room, placing the key card in his suit jacket after he shut the door. "for the record you are the first girl I've brought to one of these events." She tried to hide her surprise but miserably failed. "You don't have to look so shocked… Come on we need to get down there." Her reached behind him and took hold of Laurens hand, lacing their fingers together. Her body stiffened, the tension running through her, accompanied by that sickening butterfly feeling again. "Remember what I said, just smile and be you… everyone will love you I'm sure."

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey could feel her grip tighten on his hand as they entered the ball room, it was filled to the brim with couples, and Lauren realised she was going to have to play the perfect part here and not let onto the fact they weren't really together. "Relax…" he whispered

"I'm trying too…" she became more nervous as Joey pulled her through the crowds and they were stopped by several people all of them quizzing them about their relationship with 'How long until you make and honest woman of her?' and 'When are you having children'. Lauren remained mostly silent and let Joey do the talking. They walked a little further into the to the room, Lauren even more tense as they were approached again.

"Ah Joseph! Long-time no see" An older man holding a cigar said, shaking Joey's hand.

"William, it's good to see you again." He looked at Lauren, seeing her move into his side a little more "William, I'd like you to meet my Girlfriend, Lauren…Lauren this is William one of my Fathers friends"

"Well well you are a beauty aren't you?" he laughed, blatantly ogling Lauren.

Joey arm slid around her waist and pulled her closer narrowing his eyes at William "she is and she's all mine" he kissed her the side of head and instead of tensing, Lauren actually relaxed. Her eyes closed at the gesture, it made her feel …safe and was exactly what she needed.

"How long has he had you snapped up for then Laura? Mustn't be long since we haven't seen you before"

"It's Lauren" Joey snarled, his arm pulling her closer so there was no space at all between them.

"We've been together a while actually, I'm just a very busy lady. If you'll excuse us, I could do with a drink" Lauren said, her voice shaking with panic. She was proud of herself for speaking up, she didn't like the way this William was talking to Joey and really didn't like the looks he was giving her either. They walked to a quiet corner where Joey got them both a drink. She took a sip of the sparkling liquid, the bubbles making her cough a little. "I'm sorry I spoke up then… it was just. He was looking at me like I was a piece of meat"

"Oh no don't apologise, he needed putting in his place, I don't particularly like him myself but he's good for business, he has good contacts." He told her "Any way, don't be afraid to speak up here, if you don't you'll get walked all over"

Lauren looked around, nerves bubbling in her stomach again "I can see that…"

"your worrying again. Stop it." he told her taking her hand once more. "You did amazing back there Lauren, just be you and honestly they will all love you" she nodded weakly "come on, we'll go and find my Dad and Uncle they can't wait to meet you" he kissed her forehead again, not really knowing what was drawing the reaction from him, but Joey could see she was nervous and he felt slightly guilty for forcing the situation upon her.

**ooooo! Things are getting very interesting... does our Joey have 'feelings' for Miss Jessop? Wonder how she will get on with his family ? Back tomorrow xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lauren had been introduced to most of Joey's family, his Uncle jack and his wife Ronnie, his Auntie Carol and her husband David and finally his parents. His Mother was entirely different from the first time they'd met, she was still a little standoffish but Joey had assured her, it was his Mother's general nature. His father was Lovely though, and throughout the night Lauren had really struck up a friendship with Derek and Alice. It turned out Alice and Derek were the only ones who knew of the arrangement between Joey and Lauren. Of course, Susan knew Lauren worked for Joey but she was under the impression that Joey had brought Lauren as his date and not as part of her work.

As the evening went on, Lauren found herself beginning to relax more, she was sat at the table next to Joey, their hands still held. It had been Joey's doing and Lauren had simply accepted the gesture, assuming it was all part of the show for his Mother's benefit, but as the hours past, she didn't want to let go, she liked the feeling of warmth it was giving her.

Lauren was staring constantly at Joey as his thumb brushed back and forth over her knuckles, it was Alice's voice that caught her attention, it turned out she had apparently been calling her for a while. "Lauren?"

"Sorry… what did you say?" she asked a little sheepishly, trying her hardest not to blush.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I do yes…I have a younger sister, Abi she's 15 and a brother Oscar, he's just gone 5" she said proudly "They're only my half siblings though. My mum Married my step Dad, when I was seven. Mum was nearly 9 months pregnant with Abi at the time "

"Do you have your Fathers last name then?" Susan piped up, Joey glared at her, she was definitely digging.

"Mum! You can't ask that" Joey scolded "Sorry, you don't have to answer that Lauren"

She shook her head gently "It's ok I don't mind. I don't know who My Father is Mrs Branning, I have my stepfather's last name, as per my Mothers request . I never met my Dad, he was never mentioned, so I never asked. My mum was enough for me." She looked at Joey when he squeezed her hand and smiled at her, something different in his eyes.

"Your Mum and Step father have done a brilliant Job Lauren, you are a very well turned out young lady." Derek told her "I see your having impact on my son too, he's actually booked a barbers appointment… by himself" Derek teased.

"Oh I knew I forgot something" Lauren groaned

Joey smirked "It's fine babe, honestly…I am capable of doing some things myself y'know, the barbershop wasn't difficult to call" he laughed

"You're having your beard shaved?" Lauren asked almost forgetting there was other people there.

"not completely, just a haircut, and I need it tidying up a little,why ?" she shrugged "oh we like the facial hair do we?" his grin was enormous, something Alice had caught on to and was nudging him under the table.

"I do actually." Lauren said "I think it suits you"

"Girl after my own heart" Derek cheered "Hear that Susie" he said to his wife, who's attention was now elsewhere. Derek turned his attention back to his son and Lauren who were in a whispered conversation. He saw Joey nod and Lauren smile at him appreciatively, seemingly grateful for whatever his son had agreed too. "Everything ok?"

Joey stood up, pulling his jacket on and then moving Laurens chair out "Laurens just a little tired, were going to call it a night…" he said softly. "we didn't realise the time" it was half past 1 in the morning , they had been there for a long time and Joey was feeling a little tired himself . Everyone was still mingling and drinking… lots, but they were giving in.

"It is late… or early" Alice agreed with a giggle, Lauren suspected she'd had a fair few glasses of the free bubbly stuff. "Good night Lauren!" She gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear that made her blush and caused her to shoot a fleeting glance at Joey.

"Ok Al… enough. Good night everyone" Joey said, waving goodbye to everyone who was still there. His hand rested gently on the base of Laurens spine, applying gentle pressure to encourage her go.

"Thank you for a lovely evening" Lauren said as they left, her cheeks reddening as Alice mouthed something to her again. Despite her first reservations she really had had a good night and was beginning to see Joey in a completely different light.

**Is something developing? It's an early Update tonight as I'm off ice skating ! But... if by the time I get back people want another chapter I may be persuaded to post again ;) xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They approached their room in an awkward silence, Joey opening the door and letting Lauren in before himself. He followed Lauren into the room, flicking the light on as he did so. Lauren sat herself at the dressing table in the room and removed her earnings, Joey's reflection in the mirror catching her attention briefly. She picked up a makeup wipe and began to clean her make up off. Every now and then she would pause and catch glimpses of Joey removing another item of clothing, he was removing his tie from around his neck when his movements stopped abruptly. Lauren could see the frown on his face as she looked at him in the mirror, he was watching her carefully a questioning look in his eyes.

"What did Alice say to you when we left?" he asked. Lauren turned to face him, looking a like a child who'd been caught doing something they shouldn't have been.

"She… er… just wished me good night that was all…" she stuttered, automatically indicating she was lying.

Joey shook his head "She whispered something to you and I saw you blush, just like you're doing now and just like you did the first time I met you. So tell me, what did she say?"

"nothing" She stood up from the chair and made way to the bathroom "I'm going to get changed" she mumbled not really knowing why she was telling him that, she could do what she liked.

"Lauren…" he started, but the door had already shut.

Joey changed into a pair of tracksuit bottoms whilst Lauren was changing, he left his suit on the chair for a few seconds and then looked at it, deciding to hang it up properly. Maybe some of Laurens ways were rubbing off on him. He heard the bathroom door open again, and then the rustle of the dress box. He turned to see Lauren In a pair of Pyjama shorts and a vest top, a baggy jumper slouching off her shoulders. She looked pretty hot, her hair had been thrown up in a messy bun, she had a fresh look to her and if it wasn't for what she was doing, his thoughts would have probably gone further.

"What are you doing?" he frowned, seeing she was packing the dress and shoes back in the box in the exact same way she'd found them.

She pushed the box across to him "It was a beautiful dress" she said softly.

"it still is a beautiful dress, so why are you giving it to me?" Lauren didn't reply, her eyes finding the floor suddenly very interesting. "Do you think I want it back?" again there was silence but Joey caught the slight nod of her head. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and pushed the box back across to her "You do don't you? Babe, the dress is yours. It's not going back to the shop or anything like that, I brought it for you".

"So you said." She sighed and placed the box on the dressing table, almost pushing it from her view, out of sight out of mind right ?

"Lauren, have I done something to upset you?" Joey asked after yet another period of silence where neither of them did anything but stare.

"No…" she whispered

"Then tell me why your being like this. Is it this room? I'm sleeping on the couch you know that right? But if it's that much of a problem I'll go and book another room."

"It's not the room… it's about what Alice said" She closed her eyes as she spoke unable to keep it to herself, she needed answers to stop her thoughts sending her crazy. "She told me that it wasn't compulsory for you to bring someone tonight and that you… you like me"

"Alice doesn't know the ins and outs of this, it looks bad when you turn up alone and of course I like you" he smiled and took a seat next to her on the bed "you're a nice person Lauren"

"Oh…" that wasn't exactly the response she was hoping for, although she didn't particularly know what she was hoping for. She looked across to him her face flushing even more when she realised he was topless. No top on. No clothing on the upper half, revealing a very perfect, chiselled by angels 6 pack. How was she only just noticing ? She blinked several times and went back to the current moment "no Alice said you _Like me…" _

"Oh…" He repeated her words from just a few seconds ago. "Ye fine, I do like you , I like you a lot" He reached for her hand and saw the worry on her face. "I know tonight was meant to be an act but I realised how much I actually wanted you here… It didn't feel like acting"

The butterflies returned to her stomach as she smiled gently up at him "It didn't feel like acting to me either" They edged closer together, so close she could feel Joey breath on her cheek "Alice said…" she began in small voice and stopped to gain her breath. "Alice said I shouldn't be scared…"

Joey's heart flew as she said that, he knew she had a past, one he didn't want to get involved in, didn't need to get involved in, but he could see some things scared her, he just hoped he wasn't one of those things. His hand lifted up and cupped her face, his thumb brushing across her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "And are you scared… of me?"

She dipped her head briefly and then connected their eyes again "Not anymore I'm not…" she told him honestly, shifting her feet from under her so they curled to her side and she could move closer to him.

"Why ?" His other hand reached for her face, and he drew her closer, noses brushing as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Because I can see it in your eyes…" she breathed her eyes closing. Joey used the moment to his advantage and lowered his lips to hers. She felt it, the sparks she had always wanted but never had… she'd found it with him. She responded to the kiss, her lips moving in sync with Joeys. "What are we doing?" Lauren groaned as she pulled away, reality hitting hard. She moved away from Joey and ran her hands over her face "Your my boss…I work for you"

Joey's arm looped around her and pulled her back against him and in to the middle of the bed. "Consider this part of your work then…"

His logic wasn't exactly… logical but by the time she could collect her thoughts, they were already wearing significantly less. His hands felt like fire as they traced her body, slowly moving up her legs and across her stomach to lift the vest top off. She felt her body sinking into the mattress as Joey undressed her, he left a tingle everywhere he touched that made her feel slightly dizzy.

Joey kissed her deeply, his hands holding her hips against his softly as he asked the silent question, a silent but definite nod was given and that was it… the slow, gentle almost passionate sex started. It may be a little derogatory to call it sex, it was undeniably love making and Lauren knew that on her half, she just wasn't sure the same could be said for Joey.

**:0 what have they just done !? Has Lauren just got herself into something she's not going to be able to get out of ? Back tomorrow xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Lauren woke the next morning to a repetitive knocking sound, her eyes remained tightly shut as she tried to block it out, she was too comfortable it was like she was sleeping in a bed of clouds. There was a sound of muffled voices and she cracked her eyes open. Panic and embarrassment ran through her as she realised her state of undress and what had happened the previous night. She looked around and realised she was alone in the bed, no sign of Joey. The knocking continued so she grabbed the sheets from the bed and pulled them around her as she left the bed to grab a dressing gown from the bathroom. "Just a second…"

"It's ok it's only me"

"Alice?" Lauren questioned, she opened the door and saw Alice on the other side with a smile on her face.

"Good morning" she said, her tone way too cheery for Lauren. "Good night?"

Lauren frowned wondering of Alice knew what had happened between her and Joey. "Yes thank you" she quickly made the bed and began to gather up some of her things. Alice was still watching her as she flitted about, a definite question on her mind.

"I've just had breakfast with Joey" Lauren paused at the mention of his name "He told me to give you this." Alice handed her an envelope with her name on and watched the pure anger on Laurens face as she opened it and saw the contents. "What is it?"

Lauren slammed it on the dressing table and looked at Alice "You can tell Joey to go fuck himself" she said blatantly, walking into the bathroom and throwing her clothes on. Alice was still standing in the same spot when she returned and zipped up her bag, dragging it to the floor. "Oh and I quit!" she yelled storming off down the corridor.

**So sorry for the late post ! I'll reply to review shortly! What has Joey done to upset Lauren so much ? I'll post again later if you'd like ? Xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jack, Derek and Joey were walking to their rooms when the slamming of several things caught their attention, they turned the corner in time to see Lauren dragging her bag in their direction.

"Morning Gorgeous…" Joey said smiling but Lauren carried on walking "Hey, where you off to? We need to leave in an hour" he said happily but Lauren still ignored him "Lauren?"

"Don't you dare Lauren me!" she stopped a little distance from them and threw something at Joey. He picked it up from the floor and realised it was the fob key to his apartment (a new security system had just been installed). "Get Mummy to find you a new assistant. I Quit… with immediate effect "

"Lauren ! wait please!" Joey jogged after her and grabbed her arm pulling he to face him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You know full well. You are such a pig you know? I feel so stupid for believing you last night… I hope the next girl that works for you has more sense than what I do" she tugged herself from his grip and walked away, leaving him gawping.

Derek stepped towards his son placing a hand on his shoulder "What was that about?"

"I have no idea" he said truthfully "I should go get my stuff, see if Alice knows what's upset her." Joey found his sister staring at him as he walked into the room with a stern look on her face.

"Hello Darling" Derek gave him a kiss on her cheek and then looked between Alice and Joey. "You have that look on your face that your mother gives me when I've supposedly done something wrong. So what's your brother done to deserve that look?"

Alice stood up and picked up the envelope of the side, taking out the contents and reading the note aloud. "I had an amazing night last night Lauren thank you, I hope this covers it …" she counted the money out "£500".

Derek swallowed and turned to Joey "Tell me you didn't?"

"What I said I'd pay her… and I have" Joey shrugged not seeing the problem.

"you sleep with her, and don't deny it I saw the sheets and that glowy look on her face when I came in here this morning and you were grinning like a Cheshire cat to …and then you pay her? You tell me how that might look ay Joey?"

It took him a few seconds but it finally clicked for him "shit. She thinks I paid her for sleeping with me…"

Alice clapped her hands sarcastically slow "My god he's a genius. You don't know a good thing when you have it Joey. I told you, you shouldn't have lied to her. She has every right to quit, you might realise what she's done for you over the last few months. Don't be a part for once in your life and sort it out!" Alice walked off leaving her brother and Dad slightly frightened by her outburst, she got more like her mother as she got older and that was a very scary idea.

"Dad… Let me explain."

Derek held his hand up and shook his head "I have no desire to hear what you have to say. Lauren is a lovely girl and tell me I'm wrong but I know this wasn't part of her work. You sort it Joey before your mother finds out." Derek told him pointedly and left the room the door slamming shut, Joey turned and smashed his fist off the door in anger, he was deluded if he thought anything good was ever going to come of him lying to her.

**Wow ! Thank you so much for the reviews tonight ! Naughty Joey ay? Although it wasn't intentional he still have her the money...I definitely wouldn't like to be him right now ! Back tomorrow xxx **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Two days later and Lauren was sat back in her office replying to emails. She technically still worked for the Branning's but there was no way she was stepping foot back in Joey's apartment, not unless hell froze over.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but you can't go in there…." Lauren heard Amanda calling after someone and the sound of quickening footsteps. The door sprung open and Susan Branning stood looking very irritated. "Miss Jessop I'm so sorry she just walked right through"

"Its ok Amanda, she's a client. You can shut the door on the way out." Lauren waited for her to leave and indicated for Susan to sit down. "What do I own the pleasure Mrs Branning?"

"I think we can cut the pleasantries don't you? You've failed to turn up to work the last two days. You haven't responded to any emails or calls, the amount I'm paying you Miss Jessop I expect a bit of respect!"

"Respect?" Lauren scoffed "I think your son should learn the meaning of that word before you preach it to me, you may also want to ask him why I haven't turned up to be his 'assistant'. If I remember correctly I told him I quit, with immediate effect, so whatever problem it is you have, it is not long my job to solve it."

Susan stared across the desk, her eyes narrowed, lips in one thin line . "You don't want to mess with me Lauren Jessop. I know things about you that I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want getting out" Lauren shook her head, she knew there was nothing for Susan to know, yes she was in debt but Joey already knew that. "My son tells me your in need of this money yes?" Lauren nodded "well I'm going to make you an offer. Joey needs your help, whatever he may have done or said he needs you. Do you know how many people told me how happy he seemed at the ball? Everyone commented on how good the two of you look together. Joey may think he fooled me but I know you weren't there by choice, but I can see there is something between the two of you ."

"Mrs Branning, is there a point to this?" Lauren said softly, she didn't want to be reminded of anything to do with that night.

"You may not have been there by choice but in the end I saw you enjoying yourself, you fitted in perfectly, held your composer and dealt with everything as any member of the Branning family would. I'm offering you a raise to stay working for me…" she pushed a cheque across the desk and pulled out a pen, adding a 0 to the end of the number already on the amount. "£4000" she said. "call this an incentive of what's to come. I already pay you £800 a week. I'm doubling it. That's £1600 every week. That's £6,400 per month"

Lauren swallowed, her mouth running dry, that was an awful lot of money to her that could easily pay off a big chunk of the debts. "what's the catch?"

"There is no catch. You take that cheque now as a let's say… token of my gratitude and you continue this job under the new wage. Do we have a deal?"

She hesitated for a few seconds "Yes." Lauren nodded and Susan actually shook her hand.

"And Lauren you follow Joey orders now, not mine. your usual duties resume as of now" Guess hell had just frozen over .

**Thanks for all the reviews again ! I loved reading all your reactions ! It seems Lauren really is in need of that money ! Wonder how Joey's going to react ? Back tomorrow xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Much like she had done the last few months, Lauren arrived at Joey's apartment at precisely 7:45. It was the day before Christmas eve and Lauren was pretty sure she would be working for the next few days if Joey had his way, it wasn't like she was really bothered. Laurens Christmas's really weren't that much different to any other day. Her mum and Greg would usually give her call, but they were too engrossed with their two children to really bother much with her, after all Lauren was the odd one out in that family.

She slammed the car door shut, instantly regretting it when something cracked; that was something else she'd have to find the money for, it wasn't like she had rent to pay, food to buy , bills to pay or debts to help clear. She used the phob key that she had been given back and made way to the lift. She was already mentally planning what she needed to do and added on extra time for the list she was sure Joey would have left on the table as usual.

*JL*JL*JL*

Hector greeted her as she opened the door to the apartment, he was such a hyper puppy. "Hello buddy…" he puzzled his face into her hands "Have you missed me?" He gave a bark and tapped her with his paw before going back to his bed.

The apartment wasn't as bad as she thought it would be as she looked around. There wasn't much mess at all and she briefly wondered if Joey had already hired someone else having not spoken to his mother. She gave the kitchen a quick clean and found it had taken only half the time it usually did, maybe she could finish early? That would be a god send.

Lauren groaned when she reached the largest bathroom, she definitely spoke too soon. The bathroom looked like a bomb had hit it, towels strewn all over the floor as well as Joey's boxers and…a used condom. "Wow" she muttered to herself, the sheer anger she was feeling just spurred her on to clean quicker and get the hell out of there. She wound some tissue around her hand and picked up the sticky latex that had obviously been used, she threw it into the bin and proceeded to gather up the rest of the crap. All the time she was cleaning she couldn't get rid of the thought of Joey having sex with someone in the exact place she was in, she couldn't deny it hurt a little; if she wasn't feeling used before, she certainly was now.

*JL*JL*JL*

An hour later and Lauren was still nowhere near finished the bathroom, she had the radio on and was humming along, adding the odd word in as she cleaned the shower.

"Well that's a new meaning to singing in the shower" Lauren was frozen to the spot, why did he have to be home? She closed her eyes briefly and continued to wipe the shower down, causing the glass to squeak. "I can see my reflection in that Lauren I think it's clean" he chuckled.

Lauren whipped her head around to him, slapping the cloth on the side and walking past him to get clean towels. If looks could kill Joey would have dropped down dead. Joey's eyes were burning into the back of head, she could feel them – it was disconcerting to say the least. "Stop watching me Joseph ."

He held his hands up in surrender letting her slip out of the room "I'm just admiring your work, you make it look so easy"

"Well not all of us find cleaning a complex subject." She darted over to the kitchen and put the cleaning products away, she could hear Joey's footsteps pad across the floor as he followed her into the room.

Joey stood watching her as she hurried around the kitchen and then the lounge and then back again, he knew she was trying to do anything to distract herself, but it wasn't working. He smirked as she would glance at him every so often, hoping he wouldn't see. After ten minutes or so Joey laughed and sat on the sofa. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy you're here but, if I remember correctly didn't you say you'd quit?"

"I _did _quit. Your mother made me an offer I couldn't refuse"

"Did she now" Joey's jaw tightened , he hated his mum meddling "And what exactly did she offer you?" he asked

"A pay rise." Lauren told him frankly

"That desperate for the money are we?"

"Yes actually I am. And your mother said she has nothing to do with me anymore. You have to tell me what I do" there was a certain bitterness to her voice as she stood up and looked at Joey. He was sat smirking on the sofa, nothing but a pair of low hung joggers on. Her eyes trailed over his body swallowing as she remembered what they had done a few nights ago.

"Listen Lauren, about the other night…" he started but Lauren cut him off.

"I don't want to know what you've come up with as an excuse. I'm here to work and that's it, I just wanna forget about it, you clearly have." She told him but saw the confused look on his face. "I cleaned up your used contraception from the bathroom floor" she whispered and Joey did have the decency to look slightly guilty.

"That's not from these last two nights Lauren…" he told her defensively.

"That's gross Joey, I hadn't cleaned the bathroom for a couple of days before then because you told me only to do that once a week, it's disgusting!" she frown at him "You have really bad habits".

"Are you seriously lecturing me?" he raised his eyebrow and stood up "Well if we're going to play that game and talk about bad habits…do you make a habit of having sex with someone without contraceptives?" Laurens face paled, her mouth hanging open. "Hit a never there haven't I?" Lauren swallowed wondering why he felt the need to bring this up "We had sex more than once that night Lauren. Three times it was wasn't it? Every time it was just us. So I'd think again before lecturing me about bad habits." Joey walked away from her into the kitchen and made himself a drink, Laurens quiet voice sounding behind him seconds later.

"What if I get pregnant?" there was a catch to her voice but Joey didn't react. "I'm not on the pill"

He stirred his tea as he added several sugars "That's something you should have thought about isn't it?" He walked passed her and sat on the sofa again, calling Hector over to him, Laurens anger flared up several notches as she scowled at him. There were some things in her past that she didn't want reminding of, and Joey had just unknowingly reminded of one of them.

**I shall reply to reviews shortly! It seems not everything is forgiven and Joey is just digging himself a deeper hole ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

She picked up a cushion from the side and threw it directly at his head. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" he yelled rubbing his temple where cushion had hit him.

" 'it's something _I _should have thought about' What about you ? it's not just my responsibility, we both made that decision. I refuse to let you make this out to be my fault." Joey raised his head briefly and shrugged "You are such a Dick Joseph Branning!" Lauren marched to the door and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?"

"away from you. It's also the day before Christmas eve, and you have no food in so unless you plan on starving over the holidays you need shopping."

"well I can drive, it'll save your petrol wont it?"

"I'd rather go on my own" she bit back "The less time spent with you the better".

"Tough I'm coming with you. I'll be ten minutes."

"great" Lauren said sarcastically. Her phone rang in her pocket, seeing the caller ID She saw it was her Mum. "Hello Mum"

"Hello my darling , how are you?" she asked happily

"I'm Dandy" she lied fluidly, explaining things over the phone would have been a little too complicated and given the fact Joey was in the other room, it wasn't really an option to go into details.

"Wonderful, Abi and Oscar have got your presents in the post, they were very excited"

"That's good. I transferred another £2000 over to your bank account last night, I know the next payment is due soon and it's bigger so that should help." Lauren told her softly when Joey walked out of the bedroom now fully dressed. "I've got to go mum, have a great Christmas and I'll see you as soon as I can"

"Ok Love, see you soon bye".

Joey raised his eyebrow at her, having heard the latter parts of the conversation "Why aren't you spending Christmas with your Mum and stepdad?"

"That's none of your business. Are we going or what?" Joey nodded and shut the door behind them, he would get her to talk to him, even if took a little bribery.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren had been half amused half irritated when Joey had declared he was driving and had almost kidnapped her into his Land Rover, under the pretence he wouldn't waste Laurens petrol. For some unknown reason Joey had decided he didn't want to go to the local supermarket, but wanted to travel to one out of the city centre, it had a better Varity of products apparently.

The drive was awkward, it didn't help much that the two of them had barely held a full conversation before that wasn't work related, so even if she did want to start a conversation her topics of discussion would be few and far between so she did what she did best and stayed quiet.

Lauren gave Joey the shopping list as they walked around the supermarket, several times she had taken items out of the trolley that Joey had put in for example : marshmallow fluff, why on earth would anyone want that? The shopping was only half done and had begun to resemble a disaster, it was like shopping with a child; Joey didn't stick to the list she had wrote and haphazardly threw in anything that took his fancy.

"Would you get me a paper?" he asked pointing to the newspaper stand by the checkouts. Lauren didn't move and folded her arms, eyebrow raised "Please?"

"With pleasure " she said sarcastically, walking to the news stand. Her face paled as she saw the images on the front page of two of the papers, she grabbed one off them and opened it fully to read the headline. "**Is Branning losing his religion?" **was written in bold across the one paper accompanied by an image of herself and Joey in what looked like a very compromising position. You could clearly see them holding hands and Joey was smiling up at her face, that was thankfully partly hidden by her hair.

Lauren looked around to see if she was alone and no one could ask her what she was doing- she was. She continued to read the article.

_"__Renowned London businesses man, Joseph Branning, 22 owner of the Religion club chain, was seen at a charity ball this weekend and whilst his appearance at these events is not unusual, the young brunette on his arm most certainly was. Has the bachelor found someone to share his high life ? by the looks of the pictures it certainly seems so. Continues on p12" _

Lauren swallowed hard and shoved the paper under her arm, marching over to Joey who was in the pet food isle. She pushed the paper into his chest "Read it" she said through gritted teeth.

Joey looked entirely bemused but followed her request. Lauren watched him closely and recognised the moment he realised what exactly the paper was stating. He grabbed Laurens hand and pulled her sharply towards him, lowering his voice so only she could here. "Take the car keys and go to the car, I'm going to pay for all of this and I'll be 5 minutes ok?" Lauren looked at him blankly "Lauren?" she nodded taking the keys from him.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey was on the phone, yelling at someone on the other end, Lauren definitely wouldn't like to be whoever it was. He opened the boot and shoved the shopping in, slamming it closed with a bang. He disappeared to put the trolley back and then climbed into the car, his phone call apparently finished. Lauren looked at him, her eyes teary "It's all sorted ok, no one knows it was you and I promise it won't happen again babe."

"How did it happen in the first place?" She whispered, ignoring the babe comment again.

"Ye that's what I want to know. You needn't worry. It's just a picture and you know what the press is like, it's all propaganda in an attempt to bring me down, they've nothing better to do with their lives. So they like to pry in mine."

"not just your life though is it? They brought me into this too… I don't want my past been brought up" she said wiping her eyes.

Joey didn't respond and just took a deep breath as he drove back to the apartment, wondering what she meant by her past . Once the shopping was packed away, Joey had told Lauren she could go home.

"The flowers on the side, take them with you" he told her as she was about to leave.

"What? You told me to choose them for your Mum…" she looked at him shocked, why was he buying her flowers?

"Well they're for you, call it and apology for me being, in your words "A Dick". Take them please?"

"You really didn't need to" Lauren smiled at him, lifting the flowers into her arms "The first time anyone's ever brought me flowers…" she said almost to herself but Joey heard.

He stood from the sofa, disturbing Hector in the process and walked towards her. "Are you serious?" she nodded "Wow. I find that hard to believe. Hasn't any of your boyfriends brought you any on your birthday?" he frowned felling a little sorry for her, she was a beautiful girl and deserved to have flowers brought for her at the least.

"No, never… but these are lovely. Thank you Joey and Happy Christmas"

"Lauren, I really am sorry…." He didn't elaborate but Lauren nodded. Joey watched her leave, kicking himself for the mess this had turned into. Not only was he pretty sure Lauren hated him for what had happened between them, he was also sure she was hiding things from him. He was going to find out exactly what it was, he needed to and fast, because if he didn't, the press would and his and her life would be over.

**Oh Dear ! The press have caught hold of Lauren and Joey's ****_'Thing' ._**** It seems your all very interested in Laurens past and so is Joey... he's determined to find out what she's hiding back tomorrow xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

Christmas came and went as soon as quickly as it had arrived, and the new year had well and truly set in. Lauren worked the same routine day in day out, following his instructions to the letter. January and February had seen a rise in her hours as Joey was doing much of his work from his apartment and with that came mountains of paperwork, most of which lay in piles on the lounge floor. Lauren had spent an entire day with Joey showing him how to effectively file things, it seemed like Joey had a good grasp on things as three months later he was still using the same system. January also lifted a huge weight off her mind when Lauren got her period, which categorically confirmed she had no ties to Joey and was definitely not pregnant.

Lauren had been subjected to a couple of other business dinners and a charity ball, but their relationship had improved slightly so it made things more bearable. Joey's Mum and Dad had been more than impressed to see the improvement in their son. Joey celebrated his 23rd birthday in February , Lauren had cooked as she hadn't known it was Joey's birthday but he'd insisted he didn't want to spend it any other way, that evening had ended with a near repeat of their night in December. Lauren thought better of it though and removed herself from the situation …quickly.

March and April had been difficult months for Lauren in particular, her Mum and Greg were going through a rough patch which was down to the debt yet again, so Lauren had been trying to give them as much money as she could but the debt was gaining more and more interest. Joey had been annoyed when he'd discovered it was Laurens birthday at the end of march and she had let it pass like any other day. The next week he insisted on taking her out for a meal.

The meal was perfect in Laurens eyes and she could definitely feel those butterfly feelings returning. But the happiness was short lived… Lauren had disappeared the one day she was supposed to be working, which had made Joey panic a little as she never missed a day of work, but when he finally made contact, he learnt that her Mum and step dad had had a huge row and Lauren needed to go and 'help'. As of then, Joey still hadn't figured out what Lauren was hiding, luckily for him, he didn't have too long to find out.

**A little filler chapter that's moved us on in the story now :) Back later ...with another one or two chapters :D xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It was the 25th of May and Joey had left Lauren organising some of his business accounts whilst he went out with Alice for the day. He was more than comfortable with Lauren dealing with the business accounts, she was quite the little worker and had even pointed out where Joey could be making more money.

"so how's Lauren?" Alice asked as Joey drove into the parking lot.

"You can ask her yourself in a second, she's at the flat doing the accounts" he told her.

"So you and her put aside your differences then? You seem to be getting on really well the last few times I've seen you together." She said obviously digging again. "Do you still like her?"

Joey let them both into the lift and glared at Alice "Do you still have a secret your keeping from Mum and Dad ?" he shot back.

"Touché ! but I know you like her things are better between you, ask her out…"

"Oh and it's that simple is it Alice?" the lift opened onto the top floor and Joey let them both into the apartment. They walked in to find Lauren sat at the kitchen table with a face of thunder. She had a file opened out in front of her , one that Joey recognised as one that uncle jack had dropped around the previous day. "Lauren?" he moved round the table and sat opposite her, seeing the tears on her face. "Babe, what's happened?"

She slid the file across the table and Joey caught it reading what she had. "You and your other 'business' happened that's what."

Joey stared across the table his words drying up in his mouth. He had no idea what to say to her, he knew Lauren wouldn't agree with this type of business, which was one of the reasons he had never asked her to look over this certain set of files. "I can explain…" he started but Lauren shook her head.

"You don't need to." She snatched the file back and turned a few pages handing it back to Joey. "£64,000" she stated. Alice had moved to sit at the table too, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yes, it's one of the highest…" he mumbled

"Look at the name." Lauren stated "Look who it is that owes you that money"

There was silence as Joey's eyes scanned the page. "What ? Who is it?" Alice asked

"It's me." Laurens voice was quiet and broken, the tears falling freely. "It's my stepfathers debt. He owes thousands to this dealings account…"

Alice's brow furrowed together "I don't understand." She said softly

Joey sighed and closed the file "Dealings is the business loan company Uncle Jack runs on my behalf. I've never read any of the files I don't know names, I just know when money has been paid and when it hasn't. The account usually deals with just small time loans that are quickly paid back with a small interest fee. This one client, has been on the books for years, the debt just keeps growing because they can't pay it back and their business failed… so did my investment."

"This client is my stepfather Greg" Lauren added "It's been almost 5years he's had the debt and we keep trying to pay it off but it's just scratched the surface."

Alice reached for her hand and gave it a tight squeeze "This is why you're working constantly isn't it?" Lauren nodded "Why didn't you ever say anything, Joey might have been able to sort something out right?" Joey didn't say anything as the two girls looked at him "Joey?"

"It doesn't work like that Alice…"

Lauren's shoulders sunk as she heard him "Joey is there anything at all I can do, cut the interest down or give us more time?"

Joey ran his hands over his face, rubbing at his eyes and trying to think straight "It's not just me who owns this business, I'm just a partner... I'm sorry." He told her, but Alice shook her head and stood up again.

"Don't be so cold hearted Joseph Branning! Can't you see how much this is hurting her? It's not Laurens debt directly, yet she's trying to help her family. You never do anything to help this family, your too self-obsessed. More concerned about making money for yourself to even know what's going on in the rest of the family. Mum's tried telling you this over and over."

"No Alice! Mum wants me to get married and have children be Mr fucking perfect like you" he yelled back. A few home truths were coming out now, they'd been building and building and now it was all spilling out. "All my life I've tried to please mum and Dad but I never can because you've always done one better. I don't want to be a lawyer, I don't want to get married to someone just for the sake of it. I want to live my life first…"

"Oh like you did with Jessica and Lucy?" Alice spat back. "I'm sure Mum would Love Lucy back on the scene."

Joey stepped closer to her his voice low "Don't you dare bring her into this." Laurens hand settled on his arm and pulled him back slightly. "No Lauren! She has no right to bring up my past. There's a few skeletons in her closet. I wonder what mum and Dad would think if I was to tell them that you and George were emigrating to Australia with Martha?" he smirked

"You wouldn't dare!" Joey raised his eyebrow as if to say 'try me' "You know what fine." She picked her bag up and walked towards the door, turning to point at Lauren. "He likes you Lauren and is too much of a damn coward to tell you. You might as well just Marry her now Joey and forget about your stupid money because she is the best thing that's ever going to happen to you."

**Who saw that one coming ? Back later xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**You all wanted Joey to try and help so here we go...**

The door slammed shut, waking Hector who's ears shot up at the sound. "I'm really sorry about her" Joey said, turning to look at Lauren. She was staring at the door in shock, not knowing where Alice's outburst had come from, she always seems so placid.

"It's fine" she said "Look I think it's best if I go…"

"Stay, please?" he asked her and Lauren nodded, she moved back to the table and sat down, feeling so beat down. Joey nudged her slightly "You alright?"

She shrugged, "it's been a very odd morning, I find out after all this time that you're the person I'm in debt to and then that whirlwind just happened." She bobbed her head to the door "you should really go talk to her…"

"it's ok, she'll get over it, we've said and done worse in the past. I broke the head off one of her Barbie dolls when I was 6 because Alice had got a certificate for swimming and hadn't…" he smiled at Lauren, not really understanding what was making him tell her these things.

"Well at least she's older now and the Barbie's are safe" she laughed which made Joey smile too.

He leaned back in his chair watching Lauren for a few seconds as she bit nervously at her nails. "I have a proposition for you" Joey said , breaking the silence, his voice almost purring the words he was so confident with the idea he was about to put out there. Lauren didn't say anything, she just stared nervously, raising an eyebrow telling him to go ahead. "Although she's a bit annoying and she probably was joking, What Alice said, wasn't such a bad idea, I like her idea actually… It solves both of our problems." Lauren frowned, her forehead wrinkling a little which Joey found particularly cute, he smirked knowing he was about to unleash a full blown argument. "You, for the debt". At no point did she remember Alice suggesting that.

There was silence as Lauren took in his words. Her mouth dropped open a little "Me? … in exchange for the debt ? Are you absolutely insane?" she yelled in total disbelief , standing up from the chair and making way for the door, again "I already work for you… is that what this is about? You'll stop paying me until the debt is cleared ?"

"No… that's not what I'm suggesting" he said softly, she was pretty surprised by that, she really thought that's what it would be but if she thought that had shocked her, she was really going to freak at what he said next. "Marry me…"

**And now the drama really starts ! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'll be back tomorrow xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

She turned sharply to look directly at him, and saw he was being deadly serious "Excuse me? Did you just propose to me?"

"Yes… You marry me and all of your debts will be cleared, I'll write it off here and now. You'll never have to work again Lauren." She blinked several times, half expecting him to start laughing and tell her is was some delayed form of April fools, but he didn't, he stepped forward, narrowing the gap between them. "Alice was right…Think about it, this solves everything, you get to save your family and clear your debts, and I get a silent life where my mother is satisfied that I'm marrying. You'd be well looked after, you could move in here and I'll pay for everything, you'd be made for the rest of your life Lauren"

"No" she shook her head pushing herself away from him "I'm not some prostitute that can be brought …you tried paying me when we slept together the first time, was that not enough for you?" a flash of anger went across Joey's eyes, is that what she really thought he was doing? "I won't Marry you Joey" she said weakly. "I can't be brought"

"Then your next payment is due at the end of the month… it's £4000 without interest" he told her pointedly, his heart sank a little giving her a somewhat ultimatum, but he really thought she'd say yes, it was easier all round in his eyes.

"Fine." As much as she tried her voice wasn't particularly holding strong, and before she knew it tears were falling. Her hand reached for the door handle when Joey's hand settled on her shoulder. She turned around and caught the concern on his face, why did he have to do that?

"Why are you crying? You're the one that's just rejected my marriage proposal, not the other way round" it was obvious he was joking but Lauren didn't find it remotely funny.

"That's just it, isn't it?" she cried "you've just given me a way out…a way to put an end to all of this and I've said no." she swiped angrily at her eyes, she didn't want to look weak, she wanted to be strong and leave like all the strong single women did in the movies. But she wasn't strong and this was far from a Hollywood blockbuster. "Why?" her glassy eyes look up at Joey.

"Why what?" he says softly

"Why do you want to Marry me ? is it one of your Mother's crazy demands again? Or do you think that Alice was serious and your settling for me because you can be bothered to find anyone else"

Joey chuckled slightly and shakes his head "not entirely, yes she wants me to get married, she wants me to do a lot of things …I'm not asking you to do those am I ay? Why do you think I want to marry you Lauren?" she shrugs her shoulders "It's because I want you. It's that simple" he said like it was the most normal thing to say in the world.

"You don't know me"

"I know you Lauren Jessop. I think I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. It's been what nearly 10 months since you started working for me, and 8 since I met you if we don't count the encounter in the lobby. I think you're a very good person Lauren, who deserves a chance. I've known for months you've been hiding things from me, I just didn't know what, now I do, I'm giving you that chance…"

"You're not though are you? your bribing me" she smiled weakly, biting her lip to stop herself from saying anything else. Joey did feel a little guilty now.

"I'm trying to…" he sighed "Why won't you take a chance?"

Lauren groaned, frustrated by the conversation "Because you aren't serious, your just using me to satisfy your mother …because your too much of a Pratt to go out and find someone who you actually want to marry for the right reasons. You have a great life and don't give two fucks how you got it or about anyone else." His eyes widened, listening to her on going rant, she really was venting everything now.

"Are you quite finished ?" she folded her arms across her chest, taking a deep breath. "Look Lauren, I know how lucky I am. I'm offering to give that to you …just say yes to marrying me." There was a long pause that really did last minutes, Lauren had sat herself on the widow seat staring out across the Thames, trying to think straight. No matter what she thought though, her mind just clouded over.

"Will you clear the debt here and now… if I say yes?" she questioned and Joey only just managed to stop the smile creeping onto his face.

"I'll do it right in front of your eyes." He said sincerely "So is that a yes?"

"Yes." Her answer was blunt, which almost made him question the believability, but she looked directly into his eyes when she spoke. "I'll marry you"

"Did I hear you right ?"

"Yes. Don't make me say it again." She walked towards the door again, pausing as if she was going to say something , but she changed her mind at the last second. "I'll see you tomorrow"

**Surprised? Will Lauren live to regret her decision, but Joey does seem pretty genuine doesn't he? Back tomorrow xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Just as Lauren was about to leave Joey called her back "Lauren...I can pick you up in the morning" Joey said softly, there was a definite genuineness to his voice.

"I have a car, I can drive." She said pointedly, Joey stepped forward.

"part of this deal is I look after you and you let me, that starts right now… you don't work for me anymore Lauren…"

Lauren frowned "There's things that need doing though… and you obviously won't do them. I don't need looking after, I'm perfectly fine living where I am, doing what I do" Joey raised his eyebrow, she was lying, he knew full well she wasn't happy with where she lived and he knew she didn't particularly like working for him to pay off her families debts either.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 9 ok? You should pack your things too… the spare room is all ready for you to move into." He wasn't leaving much room for argument, but to his surprise, Lauren didn't argue. She simply nodded and whispered a small thank you. "We could go now if you wanted? I'll call your letting agency and sort everything , you won't need to do anything other than pack"

"you don't need to do that I…" she was cut off mid-sentence.

"I want to. Come on , we can go now." He picked up two sets of keys "Land Rover or Audi?" he asked holding them out in front of Lauren.

"I don't have much stuff…" he put the keys to Land Rover down and pockets the ones for the Audi. "it might be safer if I drive though… Walford isn't the best of areas, your car might stand out a little" she said softy.

"It's fine" he waved off "I don't trust your car anyway, it's a death trap. We should really think about getting you a better one" Joey ushered her out of the door, shutting it firmly behind him and walking down to the parking lot.

"I can't afford a new car" Lauren told him, he knew that. Joey opened the car door for her, holding it open as she stared at it blankly.

He rolled his eyes and nudged her "Get in then" she slid into the passenger seat, looking around the leather interior of his Audi RS7. Lauren jumped slightly as Joey closed his door, the engine smoothly started with a touch of a button, purring as they pulled out of the car park. "I wasn't suggesting _you _brought a new car…"

Lauren picked up what he was saying and furiously shook her head. "No way. You are not buying me a car. I'm already moving in with you… marrying you. I don't need to be in anymore debt to you when this all goes wrong."

"Is that what you really think ?" her silence told him his answer. "Lauren if that's what your worried about then you don't need to be. If this ends in a divorce then everything gets split 50/50 there's no catch." He told her.

"But why do that? You don't really want to marry me, the rest of your life stuck married to me as a feeble attempt to please your mother, it's an awful way to spend the rest of your life."

"Who says I didn't ask you to marry me because I wanted to ? Maybe I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Lauren hadn't considered that as an option, that maybe this was Joeys way of telling her he wanted to be with her. The thought quickly disappeared when she remembered the reason she had agreed to marry him. The rest of the journey remained awkwardly silent, Joey would occasionally glance across at Lauren to find her glaring out of the window locked in her own little world. He felt almost cruel for suggesting what he had, but he was offering her a better life… and deep down he knew he wanted Lauren to share that with him.

**Lauren seems to be agreeing to Joey's offers at the moment doesn't she ? And What do we think of Joey's words has he just confessed what he really feels ? You have until 9pm and if I have 15 reviews by then i'll post the next chapter...lets just say there's A LOT of history revealed in the chapter ! Xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

It didn't take very long at all to pack up Laurens things, she didn't own very much at all. Joey had been quite shocked by her flat, yes he'd seen the outside before but never inside. He was surprised by the state of it, it was falling apart and the very little furniture Lauren had around didn't look much better either. Lauren had handed him a bag and asked him to pack her photos and things from the lounge/kitchen/office. He smiled as he packed them away seeing several pictures of Lauren in her younger years. There was a couple of pictures of her with her siblings he assumed, but nothing else much.

"I'm done" Joey looked around and saw her in the doorway with a suitcase and two bags. She was looking at the floor, her feet shuffling nervously on the spot.

"Are you sure you have everything ?" Joey asked her.

"Mostly" she replied. "There is one thing that I'd like but it's a little difficult to carry" she whispered.

"Anything…" joey said softy "Whatever you want I can sort it"

"I have a dressing table in my bedroom, it means a lot to me." She told him, becoming a little emotional at the sentimentality of the item. "Sorry, it's ok if not…"

Joey stepped closer to her and took her bags from her hands "Hey what did I just say? I'll call uncle Jack, I'm sure he knows someone who has a van or something. We'll sort it."

"Thank you" Lauren responded, maybe there was a different side to Joey. "Can we erm…go now?" Lauren asked, breaking Joey from his daydream, he'd been staring a little too much at Lauren.

He nodded quickly and scratched the back of his neck "Yeah… yeah of course."

*JL*JL*JL*

Back on the street Joey's car seemed to have drawn a crowd, most of the male residents admiring the vehicle, Lauren couldn't see rhea desire really. "is this your car mate?"

"It is indeed" Joey smiled nudging Lauren towards the boot as he opened it.

"Wow… it's a beauty. Don't see much like this round here." Joey nodded remembering Laurens words to him earlier. "You on business?"

"No actually, I'm picking up this gorgeous girl" he shut the boot revealing Lauren to the crowd. Joey saw the surprise on all the faces around and tried to tune in on the whispers that had erupted.

"Well well Lauren Jessop you dark horse!" He stared a Lauren who had practically shrunk to half her size behind Joey. "Not going to introduce us?"

"babe?" Joey said softly turning to face her, she shook her head, feeling sick at the thought of _Him_. Joey took in the fear building in her eyes and gently squeezed her hand "Get in the car yeah…" Lauren didn't argue with him and climbed into the passenger seat. "The names, Joey Branning, and you are?"

"Tyler moon." He said firmly "What are you doing with Lauren?"

"Well Tyler Moon, I'll tell you why I'm here and what I'm doing with Lauren. But ask yourself this, is it going to make you feel any better you knowing that I'm picking up my girlfriend so we can move her stuff into our apartment… and will it make you feel any better knowing that once we go from here, you'll be left thinking what you could have had?" Tyler shook his head "didn't think so… Nice meeting you" Joey smiled and climbed into the car driving back to the apartment.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren was sat on the window seat staring out across the Thames at the sun begging to set. Her chin was resting on her knees as hector snuggled under her legs. Joey was watching her from the kitchen, noting how she'd changed since they'd been to Walford. He poured the hot water into the mugs and stirred the drink, adding extra milk into hers, it was a little habit of hers he'd picked up on. "Here…" Lauren looked at him and took the drink as he gently shifted hector and sat at the opposite end of the window seat. "It's a pretty amazing view isn't it?"

"Hmmm…" Lauren sipped on her drink and looked back out of the window, leanings her forehead against the glass.

Joey stared at her a few seconds, capitulated by her beauty. "Lauren? Who was that guy back on the square, Tyler Moon?"

There was silence as she took in Joey words, she never thought she'd have to tell anyone about it ever again, she was glad to have lasted this long without him finding out but now things were different. She was engaged to him… Marrying him. She knew he'd thought something for a while, his Mother had scared her witless when she said she knew things … Lauren knew deep down she couldn't know but it had still scared her nonetheless.

"You can talk to me Lauren you know that right?" she glanced at him and then fully turned her head to face him. "What is babe?"

"Tyler moon was my ex-boyfriend …and also the father of my baby"

"B..b..aby ? You have a baby?" Joey gasped, his eyes widening.

"No…I _had _a baby." she could feel the emotions building inside her "I was 15, still lived at home with Mum and Greg. I went to school with Tyler he was a three years older than me we met via Greg, he was training Tyler to Box. Greg told Tyler I was 'into' him, I wasn't particularly keen but Greg told me Tyler like me too and if I wasn't 'nice' to Tyler I wouldn't like the consequences. I had a few dates with him and he was ok I guess he was trying to sweeten me up so he could get what he wanted." She glanced up at Joey and saw he was scared of the next words out of her mouth.

"Did he…y'know?" the words fell dry in his mouth.

"You mean did he force me?" Joey nodded "Tyler was pretty nifty with his firsts and so was Greg… that was enough persuasion to do as I was told. If I didn't say no, it didn't feel as bad, I didn't feel as used afterwards. Tyler used me, he slept with me and left me. I should have realised that something wasn't right about the relationship between us but, it felt nice to be wanted by someone." She felt Joey hand on her ankle and he have a gentle squeeze. She knotted her hands together and looked down. "I said No the once, and he hit me…and then Greg found out and he hit me too. Tyler was unhappy. I ended up at the hospital with a cut across my eyebrow, his ring caught me…I took myself there." She closed her eyes remembering the conversation so clearly that her hospital visit had led to.

_"__Are you ok there love?" Lauren walked dizzily into the A&E department of Walford general. She's sat for an hour on the bus to get herself there, several people looking at with concern on her way. She had blood trickling down her face, coming from the cut above her eye. She blinked at the nurse stood in front of her , her mouth opening and closing as no words formed on her tongue. The tears fell from her eyes and the nurse smiled weakly "Come on sweetheart, you come with me and we'll get that eye of yours looked at ok?"_

_Lauren nodded weakly and followed forlornly behind the woman. The nurse briefly spoke to someone at the reception desk, she felt sorry for Lauren and had broken procedure to treat her that quickly. She lead Lauren to a row of cubicles and drew back rhea curtain around the one. "Can you sit on the bed for me poppet?" Lauren did as she was asked very quickly and the Nurse looked at her with concern. She picked up a cotton wool ball and tipped a little solution onto it, wiping away the dried blood. "What's your name sweetheart?" Lauren looked at her in fear "It's ok, it's all confidential…" she lied a little needing to get through to her patient._

_"__It's Lauren…"_

_The nurse smiled at her "Lauren, that's my daughter's name" she smiled, continuing clean the wound. "Can you tell me how you did this Lauren?" she went silent. "Did you fall?" silence. "Did you already have the cut?" silence. "Was it your boyfriend?". Laurens eyes shot up and she gave a definite but hesitant nod. "Is this the first time?" Laurens silence said everything. "Did you lose consciousness at all Lauren?"_

_"__I can remember…I have a head ache and I feel sick and dizzy" _

_The nurse got a syringe of saline and cleaned out the wound "It sound like you have concussion Lauren, I'm going to take some blood and check your blood sugar, to make sure there's nothing else going on if that's ok with you?" Lauren nodded "Ok Sweetheart…I'll be two minutes." _

_Just as she said, the nurse returned two minutes later and took some blood, sending off to be rushed through. She sutured the cut above Laurens brow and gave her some pain relief. Lauren was desperate to leave and get home before her Mum or Greg realised she was late, she was supposed to be home by 5 and it was already half 4. The nurse briefly left and returned with A small piece of paper with Lauren's results on them. _

_Lauren didn't like the look on her face, it was full of concern and that scared Lauren, she got even more scared when the nurse drew the curtain around the bay and sat on the end of the bed. "Your blood sugar was fine Lauren, but you are anaemic." She looked at her patient and sighed softly "Lauren, did you know you were pregnant sweetheart?"_

She opened her eyes and looked at Joey "The nurse took blood when I was there and she asked me if I knew I was pregnant. I didn't. I had no idea. I went home and got yelled at for being late, Greg had been boxing with Tyler so he was there too. He was just worried wild told someone he'd hit me. No one found out until a month later…I kept it quiet and Tyler was too busy boxing, he found out when he wanted me to sleep with him and I told him I couldn't. The thought of him doing that to me… hurting me when I was pregnant scared me so I blurted it out... Tyler hit me and I officially broke everything off and as pay back he told my Mum I was pregnant, by this time Greg was already in a little bit of debt because of his 'Boxing' business. Mum kicked me out. I lived with my Nan for two months and I woke up one day…I was bleeding and in pain and I'd lost the baby. My Nan told my Mum and Greg who were supportive as such and Tyler well he told me he was glad."

Joey looked at her properly now and saw the tears cascading down her face, he wanted nothing more than to reach across and pull her into his arms, but he didn't know how she'd react. "Lauren I'm so so sorry…"

"Why? It wasn't your fault. It was no body's fault. It was just 'one of those things'. He controlled me. Paid me for Sex, I'm the definition of used and abused"

Joey closed his eyes tightly realising the stupid dumb mistakes he'd made. He'd paid her after sleeping with her, he'd thrown the fact they hasn't used contraceptives in her face so spitefully when really he was just trying to get back at her. He gave up on holding back and stood up. Lauren looked at him as he stood next to her and opened his arms, she only had to blink and she was breaking. She collapsed into his arms and sobbed against his chest. She felt the safest she'd felt in a long time.

**Thank you for all the reviews tonight! You really wanted this chapter ha ha ? So now we know all about poor Lauren's past and Joey's feeling pretty bad for what he's done now ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Two months later and things between Lauren and Joey were the best they had been for some time, Lauren was still coming to terms with the fact that she was technically engaged and would be getting married and Joey was still finding it hard to believe she was still there, he checked her room every morning before he went to work to reassure himself she was still there, not that Lauren knew that mind. All of her things had been moved into the spare room but as of yet, they were still unpacked, she'd asked her mum to send some of her old things over that had been in Tanya and Greg's loft for a while, so they too were boxed in the room. Joey had been surprised when the things had been delved, asking Lauren heat she'd told her mum, but what surprised him even more was the fact her mum hadn't questioned anything and had simply posted the boxes, charging Lauren for the delivery. They only thing different in the room was the addition of her dressing table that Joey had had delivered. It arrived in one piece much to her relief, and had arrived with the addition of an item she hadn't seen before.

Lauren was sat on her bed staring at it blankly, it looked perfect and she knew it was the original piece. Joey had sourced the chair that matched the dressing table Lauren loved so dearly, he'd assured Lauren it hadn't cost that much but she knew differently. She knew how valuable the dressing table was so it made sense that the chair would be too. Joey hadn't been in when they had been delivered and so Lauren had been subject to questioning from Jack, that had resulted in some poorly constructed lie about her flat being refurbished. Of course Jack didn't buy it and had left with a smirk on his face.

She stood up and moved over to the chair, her fingers sweeping over the top of it. She sighed realising things were different now, she felt different . "Lauren? You in babe?" she heard Joeys voice as the apartment door closed. She blushed when she realised he'd called her babe again, it seemed to be a habit of his now.

"In the spare room…" she said quietly. She heard his footsteps approach and then he was in the room with her.

"Hey, I thought I told you, it's not the spare room it's your room…" he said

"Doesn't feel like it" she mumbled. She frowned and sniffed "can I smell Chinese?"

"Yes you can, I brought it home for us for tea…I didn't know what you liked so I brought a bit of everything" he told her "We can eat on the sofa, watch a movie or something?"

"sounds good" she said, taking a breath and following Joey to the kitchen. She laughed when she saw the piles of takeout cartons on the table. "Feeding the five thousand are we ?" Joey just shrugged. "I told you I don't mind cooking… not that I don't appreciate the takeaway."

Joey opened the cartons and placed a mix of the foods on his plate. "and I told you I'd look after you, meaning you don't have to cook or clean or anything like that" he sat on the sofa turning the TV on and finding a film. He felt the sofa dip next to him a few seconds later as Lauren sat next to him, it was the first time she'd sat next to him on the sofa, usually she'd be at the kitchen table doing something on her laptop or she'd sit on another sofa. He smiled at her as she tucked her legs up and began to eat too.

"I don't mind… despite this being a deal, you've done a lot for me. I mean you signed the debt off, sorted everything out with the flat. The least I can do is cook and clean, I don't have any more clients at work"

"Maybe you should quit then? Do something you love" he said "I don't mind, I'd rather you be happy here Lauren…I don't want you to be stuck doing something that doesn't make you happy"

She sighed and placed her food down on the coffee table "I've been happier this last month than I have been in a long time. I was thinking that… if you are serious about this whole marriage thing then I guess it wouldn't be such a bad thing"

"really?"

"Yeah I mean it's _the_ most craziest idea I've heard in my entire life but it does make sense and a little risk taking won't hurt …"

"Hmm well, what's say you take a risk now then?" he asked , Lauren nodded as he smiled and sprung up from the sofa, jogging into his room and returning with something in his hand. "I guess you should have this then…"

"What is it?"

"Open it and see…" she did as he asked and gasped, looking over the content. Joey took it from the box and held it out to her. "I've had this since the day after I proposed to you, I've just been too scared to give it you in all honesty, I didn't know how you'd react."

"It's beautiful" she said gently "But why now? What made you give this to me now, tonight…"

"I'm not scared of your answer any more…I think we both understand the reasons we're doing this." Lauren nodded understanding his words more than she thought she would. "Can I?" he asked holding the ring toward her hand.

"Erm…ye sure" she blinked at him and held her shaky hand towards Joey. He slid the ring onto her left hand and smiled.

"perfect fit babe… now comes the part where we tell the parents"

**A Ring ? Joey has given her a ring... and she's excepted ! Next chapter up tomorrow xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Lauren walked out into the car park, Hector on his lead to her side. She saw Joey move towards her, and instantly a bright smile appeared on her face. It always amazed her how Joey could light up her day just by appearing, she didn't think things would turn out like this at all, she was completely dead set against the idea to begin with and only ever thought of Joey as a self-obsessed idiot, on many occasion she realised how wrong she had been. Joey was completely different beneath the surface, he had a softer side that she had seen and he had stuck to his word of looking after her.

"Hey you." Joey said and smiled as she got close to Lauren, their hands linking without any thought as much had been the case the last few days. It was now early September and since giving her the ring, Joey had become even more protective, he was very amorous too, holding her hand, calling her babe. It had confused Lauren if she was being honest.

"Hey to you too." Lauren said back, her voice a little strained.

"What's the matter?" he asked, seeing her mind thinking over something. "Don't worry about today…"

"Bit late for that, have I mentioned that I don't want to do this?" she groaned

"Yes, on several occasions , but you're not getting out of it, the longer we put it off the harder it's going to be, trust me. If there's something going on my Mum will be the first to question it, so it's best she finds out now" Joey smiled weakly knowing it probably wasn't going to be the most enjoyable afternoon but it needed to be done.

"Please?" Lauren said in her best begging voice, her eyes filling with sadness.

"I'm sorry babe…, you're the one who suggested we went this week" he reminded her

"And it was a stupid suggestion, your mum doesn't like me, and you and Alice are still arguing. It'd be hard enough doing this if it was real, but we've got to hold the pretence too…" she sighed in frustration, it was going to be hard work. "we could just skip it ?" Lauren said hopefully. "Tell them over the phone?"

Joey didn't budge though, he wanted to do this properly. "We're going and that's that, so come on, it won't be that bad." He nudged her into the car, putting Hector in the back seat in his travel cage. "You've met my parents before Lauren."

"Yes but things have happened since then haven't they?" she lifted her hand and looked over the ring sitting on her finger "This being one thing"

"It's going to be fine…" Joey assured her as they drove, but even he wasn't as convinced as they neared his parents. "Would it make it easier if we didn't pretend?"

Lauren looked across at him and frowned "I don't understand"

"What if we pretend this isn't a deal, we tell ourselves the same as what we're going to tell them, that we're getting married because we love each other and have done for a while…" Joey almost held his breath once he'd finished talking, he was waiting nervously for Laurens answer.

"Ok…" Joey had to reassure himself that he'd heard her correctly, but Lauren smiled seeing his face. "It'll be easier all round if we all believe the same thing." Joey nodded, slightly disappointed by her response, he couldn't decide if he was expecting a different answer or wanted one.

*JL*JL*JL*

The two of them stood side by side with Hector outside of Joey's parents' house, Lauren was looking at it in bewilderment, it looked more like two or three houses combined rather than one. Joey took her hand in his, which drew her attention to him. "Ready?"

"No." she said truthfully but it was too late. Joey had already knocked the door and footsteps were approaching from the other side.

"Joseph ! Oh and Lauren honey it's so wonderful to see you" Susan said when she saw her son at the door. Lauren still couldn't understand her, she was as nice as pie when she wanted to be but there was a side to her that was very scary. "Oh… you brought the dog too…" she said a little sickly sweet. Hector barked and moved behind Lauren slightly which made her giggle a little.

"Hector, it's alright buddy" Joey said ruffling his fur and giving him a little fuss.

"Well don't just stand there catching flies, come on in, the whole family is here" Joey groaned and sent a look of apology in Laurens direction. They stepped inside and were ushered into the living room.

"Joseph is here with his girlfriend" Susan said cheerily. Lauren was a little confused at how she was still believing the pretence, she looked around the room and recognised most of the faces. "Sit down dear, I'll get you a drink."

"Oh, I'm ok thank you" she said politely, letting go of joey's hand to sit down.

"Nonsense! Would you like red or white ?" Susan asked

"Mum she said she doesn't want one" joey's hand settled on Lauren shoulder as he stood behind the chair she was sat in. "Don't force her…"

"I was just being nice!" she said pointedly. She left the room and returned with a tray of drinks, she placed them on the table and then walked across the room to sit next to Alice who was glaring at her brother. "Why are you here then Joseph ?"

"Susan..." Derek whispered "need he have a reason to visit us? The boy hardly ever sees us and it's no wonder, every time he does it turns into the Spanish inquisition."

Joey looked at Lauren who gave a soft nod to him, he took a deep breath and looked around the room meeting eyes with his father "There is a reason I'm here Dad, well why we're here actually… Lauren and I, well we're getting Married."

A silence filled the room, Lauren reached for Joey's hand out of fear and held it tightly in hers. Derek and Jack had both straightened up in their chairs, unreadable looks on their faces. Alice was sitting wide eyed, her stare fixated on the ring in Laurens finger and Susan… well Joey wasn't sure she'd even heard what he said. The rest of his family were all looking pretty surprised too although they were doing well at disguising it with a smile.

"Mum?"

"You're… you're engaged?" she stuttered.

Lauren looked at her from across the room and nodded "Yes we are" she smiled glancing at Joey "Joey asked me back in May and I said yes… we would have told You sooner, only we wanted to keep it to ourselves a little longer."

"Oh Honey ! Don't apologise… you have no idea how happy this had made me. It's about time he settled down…" before Lauren could respond, Susan had embraced her in a hug. Joey watched them and mouthed a thank you to Lauren. "I knew there was something going on between you too, is that why you wanted to quit? So you could be with him"

"erm…" Lauren started but was luckily saved by Derek.

"Well congratulations! I'm very happy for you both" he gave Lauren a brief hug and turned to his son, hugging him too, only the hug lasted significantly longer than probably necessary. "Please tell me you aren't paying her to stage this…" Derek whispered.

"I'm not…" and it was true he wasn't paying her at all.

"Something doesn't seem real about this Joey…" he mumbled

"It's real to me." Joey said, pulling back from the hug. His eyes found Lauren who was talking to his Aunt Ronnie with a huge smile on her face, even Alice seemed to be smiling.

"You've made your mother's day" Derek told him. "Although, I think she was hoping for this all along."

"I know …I didn't expect any of this to happen when you hired Lauren. But I promise you this isn't in her job description" Derek nodded and put his arm around his son.

"Don't let her go because you're scared of her answers… She's a beautiful girl"

"I know she is…" He smiled over to his fiancé who grinned back at him. "Just look how happy she is…" Joey could see the grin on her face, she was glowing with happiness and that strangely made him happy too.

**Something doesn't lie quite right about them 'pretending' does it ? This are going to get messy ! xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

As always seemed to be the way, the two of them sat in silence in the car on the drive home. Joey glance to his left and could see she was thinking over something, she'd been watching him strangely the entire night and now she had shut herself off, he could see there was something on her mind. Joey pulled up in the middle of the road, he turned the engine off, even that didn't seem to faze Lauren. "What's going on with you?" he frowned, he was quite irritated by her mood I he was being honest.

"Nothing..." she whispered , clearly lying. Joey folded his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes and resting his head against the headrest, he shuffled a little and sighed exaggeratedly. "What are you doing?" Lauren frowned.

Joey didn't bother opening his eyes "I'm not driving anymore until you talk and you tell me the truth." She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see. "And don't roll your eyes. It's not going to change anything."

Lauren frowned at him and bit her fingernails slightly before she moved and opened the car door, going to step out onto the street. Joey's hand was soon pulling her back into the car "Don't be stupid, just get in the car…" she hesitated and decided she didn't have another option. "Was you planning in walking home?" he joked, nudging her softly. "Lauren come on talk to me?"

She looked up at him biting her lip in anticipation, "Do you like me?" she whispered

"What?"

"Do you find me attractive? Are you attracted to me?" she asked

Joey smirked and nodded his head "I am very attracted to you Lauren Jessop" Lauren nodded "Why'd you ask babe?"

"Tonight " she whispered, pausing as she watched his face change "Tonight made me think… it did make it easier not pretending." Joey stared at her, his brain trying to figure out what she meant. "Joey?" she said quietly, he didn't say anything but looked at her. "can… can you kiss me?"

"Did you just ask me to kiss you?" he asked, taken back by her question. He didn't know if he was mentally prepared to do that, yes they'd kissed once, god they'd had sex, but things were different between them now, really different.

"Yes…" Joey watched her tense at her admission but she didn't look like she was second guessing herself. He leaned forward and closed the gap between them, surprised at how normal it felt to be doing that. Lauren pulled away and licked her lips sighing as she slumped back into the seat.

"Well? What was that about?" Joey asked

"I just wanted to make sure…" she whispered, her nails making their way to her mouth again.

"Make sure of what?"

"To make sure that what I've been questioning all night wasn't just induced by your mum keeping my glass topped up. I wanted to know that I would feel the same when we were alone." She took a deep breath in and slowly pushed the air back through her lips. "I don't want to pretend anymore Joey… this is not the life I want"

"What are you saying ? are you calling this off?" he questioned

Lauren shook her head "Not unless you want to ?"

"Of course I don't… tell me what you mean Lauren, please?" he pleaded.

"I want to be with you Joey… properly. I'll get a job and I'll pay you the money back, I'll do whatever it takes so we can stop pretending this is just a deal…"

A huge smile spread across t his face "It's never been just a deal Lauren, I've always wanted you… you don't need to worry about the money, what's mine is yours" he told her softly "I want to be with you too, so much" he reached across and pulled her into another kiss. "I think we should go home…The deal is off."

**:o and now everything has changed... if you really want the next chapter and I mean really really want it, you know what you got do !xxx,**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The two of them powered to the lift, Joey literally dragging Lauren so they could get to the apartment quicker. The lift doors closed and his lips were on Laurens as they moved up the floors, Joey was really regretting his top floor apartment now, the connection between him and Lauren was like fire, it was like he was on drugs when he was around her, only she was the drug , a highly addictive drug that left him wanting more after even the smallest of touches. Lauren groaned as their lips pulled apart and the lift finally reached the top floor.

Unbeknownst to Lauren, Joey hadn't slept with anyone since he'd been with her, there were times he'd come close to it (no pun intended) but something had stopped him and he'd left returning back to a cold bed… alone. This meant he was pretty frustrated though, he wasn't sure Lauren knew just how long he'd had these feelings for her. He was desperate to feel her again, feel her kiss, her perfect body, he wanted to remember what it felt like to be making love to her… he wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

*JL*JL*JL*

The door code was quickly entered as they reached the apartment the door swinging open and closing Just as quickly. Lauren gasped as Joey turned her in his arms and pressed her against the door, their lips meeting again in much more desperate manor. She lost herself in the kiss for a moment, losing her senses as his kiss almost paralysed her. "hmmm… Joey" she moaned as his hips pushed against hers. Joey's hands moved down her body, lifting her slightly from the floor. There was a slight thud and Joey realised she'd managed to kick her shoes off he also realised his shirt buttons were undone.

"Nice work babe…" he smiled, pausing long enough to lift the skirt of her dress up. His shirt fell to the floor as he manoeuvred them slightly pushing Lauren more firmly against the door. His hand moved under her dress and tugged on her knickers, pulling them away in one fluid movement.

"Joey…" she sighed

"Patience babe…" there was a slight hint of laughter to his voice

"Condom Joey…" she gasped as she felt his fingers brush the side of her stomach . He'd managed to take her dress off then. Joey groaned reaching into his jeans and pulling his wallet out. Seconds later, Joey was back with her, the condom in hand.

He smiled at her warmly, but Lauren was sick of waiting, she reached for his belt, tugging it open and shoving his jeans and boxers down. Joey raised his eyebrow, a look of lust in his eyes as he saw Lauren tear open the packet and roll the condom onto him. There was barley a second before Joey had lifted her higher so she was almost striding his thighs, he pressed his hips against hers, bending his knees and pushing into her.

His speed started slow and intense, passionate as he took in every single second of what they were doing… "Faster, Joey"

Complying with her demands, his movements sped up, the skin of their bodies repeatedly pressing together causes Goosebumps all over their bodies. Ever the gentleman Joey made sure Lauren hit her high before he did, but in all honesty, it was the pleasure Lauren was in that triggered Joey.

Pulling out of her, he set her feet to the floor gently, watching as she regained her balance. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, looking at the state they were both in, their clothes were everywhere, her hair sticking to her body. Joey lifted her chin gently and kissed her. Their lips were battling for dominance as the kiss went deeper. Joey stepped away from her and her heart dropped, he pulled his jeans completely off and paced towards his bedroom, turning at the last second and holding his hand out to Lauren. "you Joining me or what?"

**They got their sex on ! What's going to happen next ? Back tomorrow! Xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The sun shone brightly through the window the next morning, the noises of the city in full swing. Lauren lay content in the bed, feeling completely giddy about what had happened the night before. She sighed softly pulling the covers over her body, she could feel a soft breeze blowing on her back as she sunk further into the mattress… why was her bed suddenly so comfortable ? that's when she realised it's because she wasn't in her bed...or her room. Her eyes widened in shock as she remembered the full extent of what had happened the previous night.

The sunlight was too bright for her eyes to handle and her head was feeling a little delicate too…she was sure she hadn't drank that much. She closed her eyes again, blinking rapidly before opening them; she couldn't help the slight smile that spread across her face as eyes flickered around the room…Joey's room. the smile grew on her lips when she felt a strong arm wrap tightly round her waist.

_Oh thank god he's still here she thought. _It wasn't like he'd go anywhere, it was his apartment, even if she did live there. "Morning, gorgeous " his voice slightly gravelly showing he hadn't long woke up himself.

She smiled a little shyly as Joey propped himself up on his elbow at the side of her, his grin was perfect and all the fears Lauren had, dissipated as quickly as they'd evolved . "What time is it?" she mumbled

"About half 11" he told her glancing to the alarm clock. Laurens eyes widened Causing joey to Laugh. "Relax, you have nowhere to be, I have nowhere to be…it's just us. Nothing to worry about" Lauren just stared at him.

"I'm sure you sister wouldn't see it that way if she knew what we did last night, or your mum for that matter…"

"Do you regret it ?" Joey asked a little tentatively hoping and praying she didn't. "I mean we can just go back to pretending…"

"No!" she said quickly "I don't regret it…just like I didn't regret the first time"

"ye?" Joey said the smirk evident in his words.

"Ye" Lauren smiled, her arms looping around Joey's neck. They stared into each other's eyes. Joey blinked to make sure this was real… it was. The desire to kiss her full on the lips overpowered him. The kiss was nothing like any of the ones they had shared before, no, it was a sweet simple good morning kiss…one that they both could get used to.

"Last night was…." She just left the end of the sentence blank no words were coming to mind. Great, amazing, mind blowing, intense….none of them seemed to do it justice. "it was perfect…"

"Yeah I know" joey nodded in agreement.

Lauren frowned and looked about "Joe, where's Hector? " Lauren was used to him laying at the bottom of the bed or chewing one of her slippers.

Joey smiled "Alice and George have him, they offered yesterday but you were too much in a mood to notice." He told her and she smile sheepishly. "Come on I made breakfast…" he laced their fingers together and pulled her up from a lying position.

"you made breakfast?" she laughed, climbing from the bed and wrapping the sheet around her.

"I'm offended ! I can cook you know" he said pulling her into the kitchen and indicating to the table "see…"

"hmm I do see…but now I'm wondering why I've been cooking your meals for the last 11 months? " she asked with a smile.

Joey arms slinked around her waist, Lauren smiling as he kissed her shoulder "Because it was what you were paid to do" he teased, receiving a slap on the arm in the process. "I needed to keep you busy somehow didn't I?"

"Well I can think of other ways to stay busy now…" she smiled kissing him softly on the cheek. Joey glared as she sat the table and helped herself to breakfast, he'd make sure they stayed busy all day…

**That turned out better than expected didn't it ? Back tomorrow xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Later that evening, after remaining _busy_ the entire day, Joey and Lauren were lay in his bed, watching an old black and white movie, Hector had also made his way to the bedroom (he wasn't usually allowed in the bedrooms) and was sleeping at the end of the bed. Lauren was perfectly content, she sighted and snuggled against Joey's chest.

His hand brushed rhythmically through her hair as he kissed her forehead gently "We should move your stuff…" he said softly.

"Why?" Lauren whispered, her breath catching as she thought he was about to change his mind.

"I don't know about you, but I really don't fancy sleeping alone, and it might be a little inconvenient if all of your stuff is In the spare room"

"I though you said it was my room?" she raised her eyebrow and Joey rolled his eyes.

"I did, but now it's the spare room again, or whatever you want it to be… this is your room, well our room" he told he kissing her lips sweetly.

"I move into this room with you under two conditions" she told him.

"Which are?"

Lauren smiled and leaned her arms on her chest, propping herself up "1. You tidy up in here too, I'm not doing it all" Joey nodded, he could live with that, he was sure he could live with pretty much anything as long as he got Lauren at the end of it "And 2. We buy some new things for in here, I'm sick of seeing 50 shades of bloody grey !"

Joey laughed and rolled over so he was pinning Lauren to the bed, he slowly lowers his mouth to her pausing teasingly just before he lips "It's a deal… and for the record Mr Grey has nothing on me" he finally kissed her, Laurens arms looping around his neck.

"I've no doubt about it Joey… can we move some things now?"

"If you want to… you do what you wanna do in here and I'll move some of the boxes from your room alright?"

She nodded in response, now wondering if subconsciously she'd always know she would end up with Joey, after all she'd hardly unpacked anything and she had kind of liked the fact that Joey was so comfortable around her and she him.

*JL*JL*JL*

"That's the last box babe" Joey placed the box down and smiled as he looked around the room seeing a few of Laurens things had made an appearance. It wasn't much, but it was looked more homely, no doubt it would become even more feminised in the future but In all honesty he quite liked it. Lauren unpacked the few items of clothing in the last box and shut the wardrobe door, turning around to see Joey. "is that everything?"

"yes… thanks for helping." She smiled "The dressing table looks good in here"

"You look good in here…" he said back "although you look good anywhere."

"Your such a charmer" she kissed him quickly and sat at the dressing table "I was thinking that maybe I would look at that job I saw the other week for the art instructor at the college?"

"It's sounds like a great idea babe, if it's something you're interested in" he smiled

Lauren nodded "I guess it's time I stared making use of my qualifications isn't it?"

"You have an art degree?" there was definite surprise in his voice.

"Hmm umm" Lauren almost dismissed the conversation and wondering out of the bedroom. Joey was close behind her, all that time she had been cooking and cleaning for him and she had a degree.

"Babe, why am I only finding out about this now ? And why were you stuck at that stupid place if you have a degree? " he frowned, following her as she made a drink. Lauren stopped and leaned against the counter.

"I don't know, I guess it didn't seem that important. I had the job at Neat sweet and discreet first, and took collage night classes when I was 16 when I was still pregnant, it was me trying to build my future and then when y' know I lost the baby I did a fast track degree, it's where most of my wages went, I could have got a job at the end of it but, the debts had built up pretty bad and I had a good pay at the cleaning company so I just stayed there to help pay the debts off."

"you are one amazing girl Lauren Jessop, you know that?" he pulled her towards him and hugged her tight "I love you…" Lauren froze in his arms and he realised what he'd said. Lauren pulled back, staring like a dear caught in headlights "I Do Lauren, I love you…"

**Believe it or not, that was Joey's first spoken 'i love you' what will Lauren say? Is it too much too soon ? Please keep those reviews coming !Back tomorrow xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 **

"Have I just completely freaked you out?" Joey asked softly, hoping to god that he hadn't.

"You just caught me off guard that's all, I didn't expect you to say that…" Lauren looked at him and gently kissed his cheek.

"you don't have to say it back…I know it's pretty soon" Joey said hoping he could save the situation.

"Joey?" he looked up at her "I love you too" she whispered the words so sweetly in his ear he hardly heard her "I have done for a quite a while".

"you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, I thought I'd just completely screwed everything up" he told her letting out a breath. Lauren was smiling as she hugged him, she felt happy and safe and that was a feeling that she hadn't had in a long time. "What's say we order food in ay?"

"Actually, I feel like cooking. You cooked breakfast, I'll do dinner. No arguments !" she moved over to the cupboards and looked to see if anything took her fancy. Joey's arms were round her waist seconds later, his chin resting on her head.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to cook and keep this place clean, it's not your job anymore" he reminded her.

Lauren turned to face him "I don't feel like I have to and besides, as your fiancée and because I also live here, I need to keep it clean, I can't stand mess. You need to stop Joey…I know you keep thinking I'll change my mind and call this quits but I won't, I love you and I want to marry. Anyway I kept my old flat clean so why should I not keep this place clean? We aren't planning on moving anytime soon are we?"

"Not unless you want to, it can be arranged" he admitted and it was true, they could be out of the apartment and somewhere new by the end of the week if Lauren wanted, Joey had the money and the contacts.

Lauren sighed and pushed past him "No Joey, I don't want to move" she shook her head and frowned a little as a thought crossed her mind. She emptied the pack of potatoes onto the chopping board and began to peel and chop them with quite some vigour.

Joey watched her for a few seconds and saw she was tense "I've upset you haven't I?" he asked.

Lauren stopped chopping briefly and then picked up another potatoes. "when you met me, was a materialistic person?"

"No babe" he answered slightly confused.

"Then why do you keep offering me all these things? I don't want money Joey, it's been such a horrible part in my life for so long I'd rather not deal with anything like it ever again. I just want you, a place to call home, a family who love me and don't need me just to pay the debts off" Joey could see she was crying a little now and pulled her into his arms. "I love you and you love me, that's enough for me Joey."

He held her tight and kissed her temple "I get it babe… you are all I need too, I'd have you over any amount of money. But I have the money, I worked hard for it so if every now and then I want to splash out on something to spoil my beautiful fiancée then she's going to let me right?" Lauren didn't answer but he could feel her smile against his chest. "Good, now what is it your cooking, because I'm starving?"

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren was alone in the apartment the next day, Joey having gone to work after she had literally pushed him out of the door. She had contacted the company who were advertising the job she was interested in and had arranged a meeting with them for the next day. She had to do a lot of digging to find some of her old work out and then she wasn't impressed by its quality. So she had took Hector into town and had brought some new art supplies.

She was sat sketching at the table in the kitchen, looking out of the window and sketching the beautiful view she could see. It was frosty out, the Thames looking somewhat magical amongst the frost and the mist. There was a gentle knock on the door, she guessed it was a delivery for Joey.

Opening the door, she realised she couldn't be more wrong. Lauren swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Lauren" they said looking her up and down "I think we need to talk don't you?"

**She said it back ! And then Joey went and put his foot in it ! Who is the myself visitor ? Leave a guess in your review! Back tomorrow xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Early post tonight...**

**Chapter 33 **

Lauren opened the door wider and sighed "You best come in then…" she shut the door behind her and leaned against the kitchen table where she had just been sat. "You said you wanted to talk… so"

"What are you playing at?" the was definite accusation in their voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play stupid with me Lauren. News travels fast y'know?" Lauren's breath caught as she was handed another newspaper. This time a picture of her and Joey kissing in his car, her hand on his cheek clearly showing her engagement ring, was splashed on the front, the words **"Branning to wed?" **in huge lettering. "It's on the cover of nearly every local paper!"

She swallowed nervously "I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry ? Why didn't you tell me ? Instead I have to find out that my daughter is engaged to some multimillionaire via a newspaper!"

"He isn't a multimillionaire" Lauren said rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry mum ok?"

Tanya moved further into the apartment looking around silently "No Lauren it isn't ok. I'm your Mum ! You're supposed to tell me these things, I didn't even know you were seeing anyone" Tanya shouted, her voice verging on hysterical. "Why didn't you say anything when you came to look after Oscar and Abi?"

Lauren sighed and sat down, deciding it was going to be better to be truthful "you want to know why mum?" Tanya nodded stubbornly, her arms folding across her chest. "It's because I didn't want you to know, I didn't want you to know and to ruin it for me, for Joey ! My life has been so much better since I left home."

"Lauren!" Tanya gasped

"It's true mum, you were never interested in me once Abi and Oscar came along, and yes Greg might be their dad, but he isn't mine and I don't have to like him if I don't want to !" she said firmly. "I'm so happy with Joey, he encourages me to do what I want to do. He loves me for me…" she smiled thinking about Joey "He treats me like a princess, I've never felt the way with anyone how I do with Joey. His family are lovely, they make me feel like I belong with them, I've never felt that with you and Greg" she told her weakly. "I'm away from my past. Away from Greg and his stupid debts away from Tyler and what could have been…"

Tanya sat on the edge of sofa and Lauren could see there was concern in her eyes, Tanya took her hand "Is that how you really feel?" Lauren nodded "Why have you never said anything?"

"You were happy with Greg, I saw you were…I wasn't going to ruin that. It was fine at first, Greg was happy to play Dad to me… until Abi came along. I didn't matter then, he treats me like a member of his staff. I never got the same treatment as Abi and then it got even worse when you had Oscar." She took a deep breath "At the end of the day I knew he didn't love me like he did Abi and Oscar and you look at me different. I was always your mistake."

"Never ever think that Lauren!" Tanya told her, shaking her head at the mere idea Lauren felt like that.

"But it's true…I was only ever good for one thing and that was giving you and Greg money…I didn't want to leave school and work for a stupid cleaning company but I did. Because you and he kicked me out when I needed you most. And in all honesty it was probably one of the best decisions because I got to move out, go somewhere new. I wanted to give my baby a better life than I had…and If I hadn't moved out I never would have met Joe…" . The two women sat in silence for a while, Tanya absorbing what Lauren had said, it had hurt to hear, but Lauren knew that deep down Tanya knew it was the truth.

"How long have you and Joey been together?" Tanya broke the silence.

"I started working for him last September, we got together in the December and engaged in May. So we'll have been together a year in a few months." Lauren had very conveniently left out many of the details and technically they hadn't been together since December, but she wasn't about to tell her Mother about the ins and outs of her relationship.

"You were together when you asked me to send your old things to you?" Lauren nodded "I did wonder why I was sending them to this address." She said with a smile, but the smile suddenly faded and her face formed a frown. "Is he the reason the debt was cleared?"

"Not entirely, Joey wanted to help so he helped. But don't think for a second I wanted to accept it." she said firmly "The debt is paid. It's gone end of. I'd much prefer you didn't bring it up again."

Tanya watched Lauren for a few seconds and Lauren thought she was going to argue, but she didn't . "If that's what you want." She pulled a card from her bag "It's from Oscar." Lauren opened the card and smiled brightly at the content. "He's turning into a proper little artist."

"He really is…" Lauren stood UK and put the card saying 'I miss you' on the fridge with a magnet. "You can tell him it's on Lolly's fridge, maybe Joe and I could have him and Abs for a day?" she asked hopefully.

"We'll arrange something" she said before making way to the door "Please don't ever feel like you aren't part of the family. You always have been and always will be" she told her.

Just as Tanya was about to open the door, it was opened from the other side and Joey walked in carrying a few bags. He looked up as he walked in and automatically noticed the tears on his fiancées cheeks and the other woman in the room. "Babe?" he put the bags down and walked to Lauren who had moved into the kitchen to wipe her eyes. "What's happened?"

"Nothing" she said softly. "This is My Mum…" she told him.

He turned to see Tanya watching them closely, she looked a little nervous "Oh Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Joey" he said extending his hand to her.

"Tanya" she said, shaking his hand cautiously. "I wish I could stay…I need to get back home. It was nice to meet you. Lauren I'll call you ok?" Lauren nodded and went back to wiping her eyes as Tanya left.

"What was all that about?" Joey frowned

"Have you seen the papers?"

"Yes and that why I'm home. Uncle Jack reckons we should make a statement, only if you're ok with that?"

Lauren shrugged and turned to hug him, needing to feel his comfort. His arms went around her and he kissed her forehead "What's all this about ay?" she shrugged and snuggled closer to him "come on babe talk to me"

Lauren explained what had happened with her mum, and how she had told her about the way she felt and also that she'd lied about them. Joey hadn't minded in the slightest though and had told her, that in his eyes they had been together since the moment he'd seen her in a towel in his kitchen. He had also explained what he was going to do about the papers, which had revealed Joey's fortune was much more then she knew, hence the reason they were getting so much attention.

"So your happy for me to make the statement? Your name won't be mentioned …"

"I'm not bothered either way Joe… I just don't particularly fancy my every move being plastered across the front page of the Daily newspaper" she said with a smile.

"It won't be, I promise. They'll get bored and move onto something else."

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey spent the rest of the day working from home, under the pretence the club didn't need him, Lauren was sure he was just making sure she was ok, she didn't mind though. By late evening they had been out for lunch, taken Hector for a walk and had spoken to Tanya about Oscar and Abi spending the day with them, so it had been arranged that the two would be spending the weekend with them in a couple of weeks' time. Joey was on his laptop when he suddenly stopped typing, "Babe?"

"Yeah?" Lauren's voice echoed from their bedroom where she was changing their bed.

Joey walked through to her and paused in the doorway "You are spending Christmas here aren't you?"

Lauren stopped plumping the cushions she'd added to the bed and smiled at him, well more like ogled him. He was looking pretty damn hot ! She blinked a few times and drew back to reality "Where's that come from? Of course I am…"

Joey nodded "I didn't know if you'd be spending it with your family after you spoke with your a mum earlier."

"Joey, you are my family …More than they are, I'll give Abi and Oscar their presents when we see them in a couple of weeks. I dont want to be there with them, Mum and Greg wont even know I'm not there." She told him weakly. Joey 's pulled he towards him and hugged her tightly.

"It'll be our first Christmas together" he said, smiling into her hair "We'll make it one to remember"

**A few home truths in that chapter! I'll reply to reviews later as I'm off out for the evening :) back tomorrow xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

It was ten thirty in the morning, two weeks before Christmas, and Lauren and Joey were both nervous and excited for the day. They were waiting patiently for Tanya to arrive with Abi and Oscar and they would be spending the entire day with them. Joey was nervous about meeting Laurens siblings, worried they wouldn't like him, but Lauren had assured him that he was amazing with Martha and so her brother and sister would love him. The buzzer sounded by the door and Joey encouraged Lauren to answer it. "Hello?"

"LOLLY! It's me Oscar !" a bright smile stretched across her lips as she heard how excited he was.

"Hello munchkin, I suppose I better let you in hadn't I?" she asked and heard him giggle.

"Yes please… it's bit colds out here!"

Lauren laughed and let the locks to the doors go "Ok, I've let you in, Mummy knows where the apartment is." She let the intercom button go and put the door on the latch.

Joey was standing by her and smiled "Everything ok?"

"Yep, they're on their way up, Oscar said it's cold out" she told Joey. "He sounds really excited" . The sound of voices could be heard outside a few moments later so Lauren opened the door, seeing Oscar and Abi smiling brightly at her, Tanya standing between them.

"Lolly!" Oscar shouted (not for the first time that day) letting go of his Mummy hands and hurtling towards his older sister. Lauren caught him and lifted him from the floor, hugging him tightly. "we's missed you Lolly"

"I missed you too Oscar…and you Abs." Lauren held her hand out to Abi who moved towards her and hugged Lauren too.

Joey smiled at them, loving how happy his fiancée was at seeing her brother and sister. He turned to Tanya and ushered her in. She hesitated for a few seconds but eventually moved from the doorway. "Let me take those bags from you…." Joey offered.

Tanya handed him a backpack "There is a change of clothes in just in case of any accidents, it has a colouring book and some cars too, just in case he gets bored. And the other bag is a Christmas present for Lauren and you…off Abi and Oscar"

"Thank you" Joey placed the bags on the side "Would you like a drink or anything?"

"I'm not staying." She said looking at Lauren who was sitting with Abi and Oscar on the sofa laughing about something. "Greg's waiting in the car, you two have it from here right?"

"Yes we do"

"Good, I'll fetch them again later , if there's any problems, Lauren has my number." She told him.

"I'm sure they won't be… and don't worry about fetching them, Lauren and I will bring them back later, I don't know what time we'll be back."

"Where about are going?"

Lauren made her way over to them and stood next to Joey, his arm looping round her waist as she stood next to him. "We're going to go Winter wonderland in Hyde park. It was Joey's idea" she said smiling up at him,

"Right well then, it seems like you have everything under control, Just let me know when you're on the way back please" she turned to leave without even saying goodbye to her children.

"Ye of course we will" Lauren sighed, she frowned a little and moved into the corridor outside of the apartment. "Mum is everything ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't they be? I'm glad of some timeout" she looked into the apartment and saw Joey talking to Oscar, she had an odd look on her face as she looked back at Lauren. "He's a good man Lauren…" Lauren nodded, but not really understanding what her mum was saying, she didn't get a chance to question it though as Tanya vanished, the noise of the lift shutting sounded seconds later.

Lauren glanced towards the lounge area and saw Joey was sat on the floor next playing with the cars Oscar had brought with him and Abi was glued to her phone.

"How's my two favourite boys getting on then?"

"Joey is really cool Lolly! I like him lots… and I like the dog" he said with a huge smile. Lauren had failed to notice that Hector was sat on the floor by Abi's feet pining for some attention.

"well I'm glad you like Joey and Hector, because you'll be seeing them more often, now I'm living here and Joey and me are getting married to …" she said brightly.

"Your what?" Abi gasped.

Lauren and Joey exchanged a look, didn't she know? "Ye, Abs we're engaged. Didn't mum tell you ?"

Abi shook her head sadly "Mum doesn't tell us anything these days."

"I'm sorry Abi, I honestly thought she would have told you…I would have told you myself otherwise."

Abi shrugged "It's ok, I know now. And that ring is amazing!" she screeched catching a glimpse of the diamond sat in Laurens finger. She reached over to her and pulled her hand closer to inspect the ring. "Nice work Joey" she smiled "It must have cost you a bit"

"Abi!" Lauren nudged her in the side Abi frowning at her and mumbling an 'ouch'.

Joey laughed at the two of them and stood up, kissing Laurens cheek "It was nowhere near as much as what she's worth." Lauren blushed the perfect shade of pink as Joey walking into the kitchen and began to put some things into Laurens bag she'd started packing earlier.

"He's perfect Lauren" Abi said "He's rich too…" she giggled "This place is like a palace, it's a step up from your cupboard above the chip shop"

"That I can't argue with, but money has never come into it, I love Joey for who he is and that's it…"

"You really love him don't you?"

"I do Abs, I've never been happier."

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren and Joey had loaded their things into Joey's Land Rover, Oscar was completely amazed by the car, and had had a little bit of a strop when Lauren had made him sit in the back. She ensured Oscar was strapped into his car booster seat and had his colouring book and then climbed into the front passenger seat. Both of the younger siblings were happy to be spending time with Lauren, and Oscar was overly excited about the prospect of seeing Santa. Joey had told Lauren he'd booked a family ticket for them to go ice-skating when they were and he love just grew for him even more. He was definitely sticking to his promise of making it her best Christmas yet.

**I thought some cuteness was due ! I wonder how their day will go ! Next chapter up tomorrow xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

They parked the car a few roads away from Hyde park, deciding it would be easier to walk the distance than try to find a parking space. Lauren and Joey were walking hand in hand, Oscar walking next to Lauren, gripping her hand tightly. Joey paid their entrance fee once they got there and they began walking around the winter wonderland. They stopped off for strawberries and melted chocolate (which got Oscar in a giant mess) and then walked around all the different stalls and stands.

Abi and Lauren were looking at one stall that sold jewellery made from some form of glacial crystal, so Joey was standing with Oscar. He felt Oscar tug on his hand and his attention was caught. "Hey Oscar, what's the matter?" Joey crouched down and was taken back a little when Oscar clambered into his arms. There were tears on his cheeks and Joey could see he was scared. "It's ok Oscar… can you tell me why're upset"

"I… I's scared of getting lost from you and Lolly…" he sobbed "There too many people…"

Joey stood up with Oscar in his arms "Oh Oscar, I promise you we won't lose you. I'll make sure of it"

"You promise?" he sniffed and wiped his nose across his sleeve.

"I promise… and to make sure 100% that you don't get lost, what's say while we're walking around, you sit in my shoulders?" Oscar thought it through for a few seconds and then nodded. "Okay then, hold on tight…" Joey swung him up onto his shudders which made Oscar giggle , just as Lauren and Abi got back to them.

"Wow! Oscar look at you! All big and tall up there…." Lauren laughed. They walked further into the park, pausing intermittently at the stalls. Lauren leaned closer to Joey and whispered in his ear "Was Oscar ok?"

"He was scare of getting lost, so I told him we wouldn't let that happen and that he could sit on my shoulders."

*JL*JL*JL*

After half an hour of browsing at the different stalls,they were at the ice rink, Lauren had helped Oscar on with his skates whilst Joey found one of the little penguin things that you could hold onto as you skated around. Joey was already on the ice when Abi stepped on, her footing was slightly wobbly so Joey held out his hand. "Steady…" he said softly, feeling Abi grip his hand tighter. "Babe, will you be ok with Oscar if I do a loop with Abi? I think she might need showing the ropes" Lauren nodded with a smile, happy to see her fiancé was getting along so well with her siblings. She stared at them as they skated away, Joey being careful as to not let Abi fall.

"Lolly?" Oscars voice caught her attention and she realised shield zoned out.

"Sorry munchkin, are you alright?" she asked, helping him stand up.

"Yep. Are you and Joey getting Married?" he asked gently as they stepped onto the ice, Lauren seemingly an expert at skating, Oscar wasn't too bad either but did cling to the penguin support.

"We are yes, why'd you ask?"

"cus I really like Joey… and your smiling. I likes it when you smile. Also, Mummy and Daddy said when peoples gets married it's forever. So that means you'd be smiling forever right?"

Lauren smiled at his logic and kissed his forehead, she felt quite emotional after hearing what he'd said, she hadn't realised he was so observant. "As long as I have Joey, and you and Ab's I'll always be smiling munchkin ." Oscar nodded "Let's catch up with Joey and Abs, I think you might need to show Abi some of your skating skills."

They looked over the opposite side of the rink and saw Abi holding onto the side with a death grip, Joey trying to encourage her to let go.

*JL*JL*JL*

By the time Abi had mastered the basics, their time was nearly up. "Abi, would you mind helping Oscar with his skates, and getting the stuff from the locker?" Abi nodded and took Oscars hand, moving slowly over to the exit of the rink.

"What's going on?" Lauren asked, a little confused why they weren't all leaving the rink.

"I thought it would be nice for us to have a lap just the two of us, what do you say?" he questioned. Lauren nodded and kissed him gently "I was hoping you'd say that" he quickly spun her around so she pirouetted on the ice and then caught her giggling in his arms. He tipped her back and placed a kiss to her lips, the kiss deepening more than it should have done for a public space. Joey broke the kiss (reluctantly) and pulled her into his side, pushing off from the ice and skating around together.

*JL*JL*JL*

Abi and Oscar were sitting on the benches by the lockers waiting for Joey and Lauren. Oscar stared up at his sister, nudging her gently in the side "Abs?"

"yeah?"

"You like Joey?" he asked and Abi could see he was clearly thinking about something. " because Mummy said…" he trailed off a little and smiled when he saw Lauren and Joey approaching.

"Everything ok?" Joey asked sensing the little amount of tension on the bench.

Abi looked at them, and her eyes trailed to their joined hands, before looking at Joey again "Oscar was just telling me what Mummy said, weren't you Oscar?"

His little face went very red and he pierced his lips tight together. "I's not supposed to know" he whispered. "Its a grown up secret." Lauren let go of Joey's hand and sat on the bench next to her brother.

"You can tell me Oscar, I'm a grown up aren't I?" he nodded "what did Mummy say? Was it about Joey?" he nodded his head and looked at Joey. "It's ok Oscar, what did she say?"

"They thinked I was a sleep but I was 'wake, Mummy and Daddy were talking and Daddy said you were Ni-eve"

"Naïve?" Lauren asked swallowing hard and Oscar nodded. Joey's hands settled on her back, moving in small circles as he saw her emotions begin to surface.

"And mummy said Joey was a mean man who was trying to take you away." Oscar looked at Joey and shook his head "I don't fink your mean Joey…"

Lauren lifted him from the bench with a sigh and pulled his hat on level. "Mummy doesn't know Joey like I do, neither does your Daddy. Joey's a very nice man and I love him very much… I might not live that close to you anymore Oscar, but I'm still your sister and I still love you just like I did before."

"I know…" He said and reached up to take Joey's hand "Mummy was drinking lots of wine" he said with a giggle which made them all laugh.

"Shall me go and get some food?" Joey suggested Oscar nodded quickly "Abi?"

"ye that sounds good" she smiled, Lauren had noticed throughout the day, Abi and Oscar had both relaxed more, they definitely like Joey as much as she hoped they would and she noticed how happy they were. "Oh, Do you think we could have a pizza?"

"That sounds like a great idea Abi, let's see if we can find that place Nan used to take us to?"

"Where's that babe?" Joey asked, taking her hand into his.

"Not far from here I don't think, it's called 'Ask Italian' " she told him hoping he might have the slightest idea where it was, Lauren didn't really know her way around the centre of London and in all honesty she didn't know if the restaurant still existed.

"I'm sure we can find it babe...i'll put it in my phone." They waited a few moments whilst Joey typed the name into his phone and asked for directions. "See there were go… it's about a 10 minute walk"

*JL*JL*JL*

They found the restaurant easier than they thought, and were happily waiting for their food. Oscar was getting tired now, and was sat on Laurens lap, beginning to doze to sleep. "I think we've worn him out" Lauren smiled, hugging Oscar close to her.

"I'm not surprised, he was a whiz on that skating rink" Joey Laughed "same can't be said about his sister though ay abs?"

An frowned "It's a good job I like you" she said jokingly "Or I would kill you." Joey and Lauren both laughed at her embarrassment. Abi watched them together, noticing how Joey would touch her arm every now and then, how they'd silently communicate and smile. How Lauren gazed at Oscar and then back at Joey, their eyes melting with love. She grinned and coughed a little to get their attention "When are you two having kids then?" Abi asked her turn to embarrass the older two now.

Laurens eyes glanced down and looked at Oscar, she could imagine herself with children, if you'd have asked her a year ago, she probably wouldn't have even considered it but now she could. Joey took her hand, giving it a soft squeeze as it rested on the table and then lifted it to his lip, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. He looked into her eyes and although the answer was for Abi it was just as much telling Lauren "When Lauren's ready" he said gently.

"He's a keeper Lolly" Abi smiled

"Yeah I know he is"

*JL*JL*

After they'd eaten, they taken Oscar to see Santa as promised and then took Abi to a little shop she wanted to go to, so she could buy a present for her 'friend' Jay (Lauren and Joey both suspected there was more going on there). It was almost half 4 by the time they were back to the car, so they decided to make a move. Oscar was fast asleep again as Lauren looked in the rear view mirror and Abi was listening to some music, her head buried in a book. The drive was silent for a while and it reminded Joey of the time they'd come back from telling his parents they were engaged, he looked across at Lauren and saw that she had the same look on her face as she did that night, and he knew she was hiding something.

"Are you okay, baby?" Joey asked her softly. "You've been quite and acting odd since we ate, did I say something to upset you?" She shook her head distractedly and he became more concerned, knowing she was definitely hiding something. He glanced to the back seat and saw her siblings were both occupied. "What's wrong baby ay?" he asked her quietly.

"Nothing.."

"now why don't I believe you?" they stopped at some traffic lights and he neared her sigh "I can her your thoughts whirring from here."

"Did you mean what you said about having children?" so that was what she was worried about then "I mean we've never discussed it or anything and you said when I was ready, does that mean you're ready now?"

"I meant exactly what I said, when you're ready… if you were to get pregnant I'd be happy, but I'm happy with things how they are too. Like I said, it's when you're ready, on your terms. It's just something to think about, that's all"

"I will… it just took me a bit by surprise that's all." She said, but there was much less tension in her voice this time.

Joey pulled away from the traffic lights followed the instructions of the Satnav "Did I freak you out again?"

"No, not at all. I'd like children… just not yet." She said , a small frown marring her forehead "It got me thinking about my Dad…" she mumbled

"What about him?" Joey questioned

"I think I want to try and find him. I'd like to see who he is, what his life is like, I'd like him to give me away when we get married"

Joey looked at her briefly "If that's something you want to do, then we can look into it" he told her.

"Really?"

"I've told you before babe, I'll do anything to make you happy. I can't imagine what my life would be like without my Dad in it , so I understand why you want to find him. We can talk to your mum about it when we get there if you like?"

"I'd like that a lot thank you, Should I let Mum know we're on our way?" she kissed his cheek quickly careful not to distract him too much from his driving.

"Ye babe… tell her about half an hour."

**How cute is Oscar? And now Lauren has revealed she wants to find her real Dad ! How'd you think that's going to go down with Tanya? Back tomorrow xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 **

By the time they reached Tanya's Lauren had fallen asleep too, although Joey suspected it wasn't a very good sleep, she kept frowning and yelling 'no' in her sleep. He understood her nervousness, Tanya didn't seem like the most approachable person and from what he'd seen and what Oscar had said, it seemed she wasn't overly keen on him and Lauren being together. Joey knew it would mean a lot for Lauren to know who her father was, she'd never really said much about Greg apart from what had happened when she was younger and when she did talk more about him, Joey always got the impression that their relationship was somewhat fragile. He hoped for everyone's sake, that Tanya would be able to give Lauren some information about her father.

He turned the engine off and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and placed his lips on hers, kissing her softly to wake her up. Lauren smiled in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open as she respond briefly to the kiss. "We're here, sleepy head"

Lauren looked out of the window "That was quick"

"You've been asleep for the last half an hour baby…" they heard a door open and saw Tanya and Greg standing on the front door step. "We should wake Oscar and Abi up"

Lauren shook her head and took her seatbelt off "I can carry Oscar in, he won't wake up. Just wake Abs"

Joey climbed from the car and walked round to Lauren, gently placing his hand on her arm "You wake Abi and get the bags, I've got Oscar" she didn't argue with him knowing even if she had tried she wouldn't win.

They walked to the front door a little surprised when her Mum and Greg didn't say anything. Lauren stared as they stood in the doorway, her mum looked like shed been crying. Tanya was about to take Oscar from Joey, apparently not wanting them to go in "Actually Tanya, we need to talk to you if that's ok?" Joey asked smiling gently at Lauren as she stood closer to him.

"Erm…yes, yes come in" she and Greg moved backwards "Abi Take Oscar up will you, so we can talk to your sister."

Joey handed Oscar over to Abi after Lauren had kissed him good night "Thanks for a lovely day. We can do it again sometime can't we?" she asked hopefully looking at her mum and Dad.

"Of course we can Ab's, we'll sort something for in the new year alright?" Lauren said, her sister nodding and disappearing upstairs. Lauren turned back to see her mum waiting for them.

"Do we need to sit down?" Tanya asked walking into the living room. Joey and Lauren followed them and Lauren looked at Greg who was yet to speak.

"We were hoping to talk to you on your own mum" Lauren said, hoping Greg would take the hint. Lauren and Joey shared a glance and Joey hugged her a little tighter against his chest, seeing her emotions beginning to bubble to the surface.

Tanya saw the gesture and began to worry a little, she looked nervously at Greg "why don't you get Oscar sorted ?"

"I can stay if you'd like?" he asked

"No it's fine, honestly, tell Oscar I'll be up in a while." Greg nodded and gave her a kiss, to which Lauren rolled her eyes.

He slid past the two of them and paused in the doorway "Don't get upsetting your mother" he warned "She was very upset to find out from a newspaper paper about your little… engagement"

Joey's arm tightened protectively around his girl and he moved forward a little "Who do you think you are talking to Lauren like that?" Greg scoffed and ignored Joey, leaving the room and going upstairs.

Tanya took a sip from the wine glass that was conveniently on the side table and then sat down "What do you want Lauren? Why are you here?"

Lauren and Joey both sat on the sofa opposite Tanya, their hands holing tightly to one another "We wanted to speak to you about something. This is something I've been thinking about for a long time, forever really but even more so recently"

"Stop beating about the bush Lauren, what is it?" Tanya asked

Lauren took a deep breath and closed her eyes "I want to find my biological Dad." She said calmly, opening her eyes to see the complete emotionless of her Mum.

Tanya stood up and walked towards the door, shutting it presumably to ensure Greg didn't here. "Why in God's name do you want to do that?"

"Because he's her dad and she has the right to know who he is, that's why. This is something Laurens wanted all her life, we're getting married in the future and Lauren wants her Dad there" Joey said, beginning to get annoyed by Tanya's attitude.

"Greg will be there Lauren, he'll give you away! He's the only father you're ever going to need." Her voice raised in volume as she yelled at her daughter.

Lauren gritted her teeth and shook her head "Greg is not my Dad, never has been. Did our conversation the other week not give you the slightest indication of that" Joeys hand settled on her arm to calm her down. "The truth is mum, I have a right to know who my Dad is, and he has a right to know about me, so either way I'm going to find him."

"Well, like I told you the last time you asked, I don't know who he is… it was a very long time ago and a very big mistake"

Lauren blinked away tears, her head falling to Joey's shoulder. "Is that all I am? A mistake?" she sobbed "Did you ever even want me?"

"Deep down yes. But the situation may have been different if it wasn't for your Nan, she encouraged me to keep you. So yes Lauren, I did want you but, you were a mistake." Tanya sighed and looked at Joey and saw the pure anger in his eyes. "Look, your father doesn't know about you because I didn't want him to, I've gotten rid of every memory he was in. You need to forget about this stupid idea you have about finding him and leave the past alone."

"why can't you understand what she's saying?" Joey asked looking at Tanya. She remained silent. "Come on babe, we're going home."

Tanya didn't even try to stop them from going, but Lauren paused in the doorway, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "You know what mum? I'm happy you met Greg, because your two of the same. I will find my Dad. And I will tell him I've tried to find him and why he doesn't know about me. Tell Abi I'll get in contact with her about seeing her and Oscar again."

"I'm not sure that'll be a good idea…" Tanya said.

"That's not your choice. You stop me seeing them and they'll hate you for it… and it'll all be your own fault. Take a look in the Mirror Mum, look at who you've become, you're not my Mum any more. You need to divorce Greg before he does to you, what he did to me…"

"What are you talking about?" Tanya frowned "You can't spin lies to make yourself feel better because you haven't got what you wanted." She spat.

"I'm not lying Mum. Greg hates me, he's told me that on many occasion… you need to ask him how I met Tyler and why I ended up pregnant at 15...you need to ask him what he did when he found out I was pregnant " She took Joey's hand and walked down the path in silence. "Oh and you might want to know what kind of 'business' it is he's running and with whom. Goodbye mother".

**Well that went well didn't it ? I will be Posting again later possibly even twice! Because yesterday fan fic wasn't working I wasn't able to post, but au seems in order now so I will be back later! thanks for an of year reviews, not many of you are liking Tanya and I don't blare you! Xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Lauren hung up her coat and bag as she got in the apartment. Joey was right behind her, watching her every move, he could see she was upset and had an idea how he could try and change that. He hung his coat up too and went through to the bedroom. Lauren was already in there lying flat on her back on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

She felt the bed dip as Joey lay down next to her so he mirrored her position. He took her hand softly in his own and was playing gently with her fingers. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to say. I've just lost my relationship with my mother and to be quite honest I feel nothing." She turned and looked at him "I know you and your mum don't have the best relationship but if you were to lose your relationship with her you'd still be upset wouldn't you?"

"Well ye of course I would…I know deep down you feel the same Lauren, I know your upset" he told her and she shook her head.

"Deep down maybe I am, but in all honesty I'm angry more than anything. She can't see what he's like. He'll end up hurting her too…"

Joey squeezed her and smiled "Maybe that's just something your mum needs to learn ay?" she nodded gently "I was thinking that we could put the Christmas decorations up ?"

Her eyes lit up like a small child's, excitement running through her "Really?"

"Really. I've got several boxes of decorations, I doubt many have even been opened to be honest." He told her truthfully. Joey didn't really bother with decorations, there were just the creation of mess and wasted too much time, but he wanted it to be special for Lauren. He stood up and held his hand out to her "Come on then…"

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey dug around in the boxes that had been pushed as far back as possible in the cupboard that was referred to as the 'Junk cupboard' even Lauren had given up on trying to organise whatever it was in there. He came across several boxes of tinsel and baubles and lots and lots of glitter. He was sure he would emerge from the cupboard looking like a friend of Tinkerbell's.

"Would you hurry up with those boxes so we can decorate the tree already? I'm getting hungry" Lauren complained. They had put the tree up already and although she was disappointed it wasn't a real tree, she knew that all the pine needles and Hector wouldn't mix.

"There's this one thing I wanna find"

But he was cut off when Lauren squeezed in the gap beside him and grabbed the box, tearing it away from him. Joey sat on his heels surprised by her impatience. He quickly got up moved over to Lauren, the other boxes in his arms.

He placed the boxes down, moving hector out of the way as he began to scratch at the box. "Where do we start then babe?" he asked seeing Lauren examining the content of one of the boxes with a look of concentration in her face.

Lauren didn't particularly have good memories of Christmas, she loved the entire concept of a perfect Christmas but had never actually experienced one. She loved decorating the tree too but her mom would always take over and she didn't have the money to spare when she was living on her own. Joey on the other had never put up a tree himself. If he was lucky Alice would come round and do it for him.

"Well I'd normally start with fairly lights do you have any if those?" she asked routing through the boxes.

"Somewhere yes…" Joey opened several things and retrieved a box of lights. "Ha, got them babe!" he handed them to her and smiled seeing how happy she looked. He let Lauren sort the lights out and made them both a drink, taking some biscuits too. He could hear Lauren moaning about something and it was only when he turned around he saw why she was moaning. Lauren was in the middle of a standoff with Hector who was sitting With the end of the lights in his mouth. Lauren was trying (and failing) to get him drop them, it was highly amusing although it seemed Lauren wasn't finding it remotely funny.

"Hector, Drop it!" she tried but he just looked at her with his cute eyes. He was no longer a small puppy but he could still work the puppy eyes. "Drop it Hector!"

Joey laughed and placed the drinks down, he went to the kitchen again and got a dog treat out. The rustle of the bag had already caught Hectors attention and he was sat up straighter with his ears perked. Joey bent down on the floor near his fiancée and held the biscuits up to Hector "What's this Hector ?"

It took a few seconds but the biscuit seemed to win and Hector dropped the lights and plodded over to Joey. He was more interested in the biscuit then and went to the other end of the lounge and out of the way. Lauren looked at Joey and frowned with a slight smirk "That was bribery"

"Got you your lights didn't it? "

Once the lights were on the tree and were in compliance with Laurens standards, they began putting the baubles on, they were all in silvers and blues and looked beautiful on the tree. Joey had put some Christmas music on too, so they were dancing along and singing as they decorated. Joey moved over to the last box of things and found the item he was looking for earlier.

"What's that?" Lauren asked over his shoulder, she could see it was a small boxed item.

"This is what I was trying to find earlier. Open it" he handed her the box.

She did as he said and gasped when she saw the crystal figurine inside, it looked beautiful. "It's gorgeous Joey…"

"I brought it last Christmas, it was going to be your Christmas present as an apology but also as a way to show you what you meant to me." He took the figure from the box "It's a Swarovski crystal, called the Loving Magpies. It's meant to symbolise double happiness."

Lauren let out a small sniff as she pulled back tears "It's beautiful. It should go on display " Joey's arm went around her waist and held her close. He hissed her neck and jaw, breathing in her scent.

"It can go wherever you want it to baby…" he kissed her lips "It's yours"

Lauren shook her head "it's ours…and will take pride of place right… there" she placed the figure on top of one of the book shelves, it didn't stand out but you would see it if you looked.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey was getting the last things from the box when Lauren joined him, she pulled out a couple of half-empty tubes of glitter that Alice had supposedly used the year previously to decorate paper chains with Martha. She smiled opening one carefully, when an idea came to her, she smirked mischievously. She backed up and stood behind Joey, watching the back of his head as he ruffled around in the box. Then, she took the open tube of glitter and shook half of what was left of it onto Joey 's back and into his hair. It fell over his head and his shoulders, covering his back and falling to the floor below him. He jumped up, quickly trying to brush it off.

"Lauren!" he groaned. "_Glitter?!_" he asked with a smirk one that was really _really _hard not to fall for.

She grinned cheekily "Much better. You look much more Christmassy now !" she laughed, still watching him trying to brush it off, but failing. It was stuck to his navy jumper, as well as his hair and most of his neck and face. He looked up, seeing her doubled over laughing. He couldn't help but smile at how much enjoyment she was getting out of watching him get drenched in glitter, the one thing that would take weeks to completely rid himself of.

While she was laughing, doubled over with her eyes closed, he reached down and grabbed the mostly full tube of glitter sitting at the top of the items in the box and carefully opened it. He then shook it in Lauren's direction, covering her in glitter even worse than he was. Hector was joining in the fun too… running around in the glitter, creating even more of a mess.

"Hey!" she cried out, her laughter cutting off quickly. She straightened up quickly, looking down at the glitter falling from her dark hair onto her top. She reached up and tried to dust it off of her head, but it only stuck stubbornly. Glitter sparkled on the sides of her face, as well as her shirt, well nearly all of her really.

"That's better. You're ready to be put on top of the tree now," Joey joked, grinning as he lifted her in his arms and lifted her as high as he could, she was pretty light so it was easy to get her higher up in the air. Lauren was giggling and telling him to put her down, as she did more glitter was falling from them both creating a glitter storm around them. Joey gently lowered her into his arms and held her bridal style. "You've got glitter on your face babe" he smirked

"Oh have I now?" she linked her arms around his neck smiling up at him.

"Yep… right here" He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. "There's some here too…" he kissed down her neck and stopped at her collar bone.

"Joey… stop it, that tickles". She giggled hitting him half-heartedly. "Your all messy..." she said looking at him, rolling her eyes when he laughed. "Not like that…We're covered in glitter!" she chuckled. Joey placed her on the floor "This whole place is covered in glitter."

"We should clean it up really… and Hector" he sighed, Lauren nodding in agreement.

*JL*JL*JL*

It didn't take them too long with the clear up, a quick hoover and sweep and the living room was glitter free. It was Hector that was the problem… Joey and Lauren ended up bathing him several times which Hector though was brilliant. The bathroom was a complete mess after though.

Joey and Lauren stood back and admired their work, the tree looked perfect and it felt homely and cosy. "I'm going to have a shower baby… get rid of the rest of this glitter." Joey told her, kissing her cheek softly and moving to the main bathroom.

Lauren followed him and stood in the doorway watching as he got some clean towels. "Fancy some company?" He turned to face her and nodded with a smile.

"Always baby…"

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren returned a few seconds later with some more towels, Joey had already turned on the shower and was letting the water warm up. He strode across the room to stand in front of her "Hi" he tucked her hair behind her ear, glitter falling from it as he did. Joey laughed softly and crushed his mouth to hers, taking one more step and pressing her body against the tiles. Lauren made fast work of removing his clothes and she threw them in the wash basket trying to limit the amount of glitter that fell. He was standing in front of her now in just his boxers. Lauren gripped his bicep, feeling the solid muscle ripple beneath her touch.

"Need you, Joe..." she whispered as he pushed her skirt down her legs and practically tore her tights and knickers from her. Her hands were working on his boxers and she was rolling on the condom before they'd even hit the floor. Joey pushed into her and lifted her in his arms. Stepping out of his boxers and pacing two steps into the shower. Her legs wound around his waist, pulling him into her as her ankles locked together. "So amazing Joey..." she breathed against the damp skin of his shoulder. She let out a little moan of surprise as her back hit the cold tiles of the shower and Joey's pace increased. The water was falling over them, cascading over their bodies as they continued at a relentless pace.

Lauren was moaning in pure pleasure as Joey's hands worked over her body and brought her to the edge, a couple more thrusts of his hips and Lauren was screaming his name, Joey moaning hers just seconds after. They stayed as they were, leaning breathless against the shower wall, the water starting to cool. Joey's lips searched for hers as he lowered her steadily to the floor. "I think your clean now" he smirked kissing her again and moving them both under the water.

**They sexed again ? this is actually my favourite chapter of the story ! Is it yours too ? I could be persuaded to post again later it's a little time jump :) xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Christmas day was a quiet affair for the two of them, they spent their entire morning wrapped in a blanket on the sofa watching Christmas films and eating chocolate for breakfast. They gave each other their presents and had then reluctantly changed to go to Joey's parents' where they were having their Christmas dinner.

Lauren was surprised by the end of the day at how much fun she had actually had. Martha had made them all laugh throughout the afternoon, Lauren could Cleary see Joey loved his niece very much. Susan and Derek had given Lauren and Joey a cheque as a Christmas present, Lauren was reluctant to take it at first but Joey had assured her that most years his parents would give him money for Christmas so it was no different and at least they could make use of the money and put it towards their wedding.

Alice and George had also been very brave and had announced that they were moving to Australia. They'd been very clever about it and had purchased tickets for Susan and Derek to vista them once they'd settled out there. The bad news was that they were leaving in the new year. Joey was amazed how long Alice had actually kept it a secret especially considering Martha was now proclaiming she was going to live with the 'Kangroos'.

The day had been whole successful, and by the time they were going to leave, Lauren had seen a softer side to Susan and she like her a little bit more.

*JL*JL*JL*

The new year was celebrated with a huge party for the entire Branning family, the main purpose of it though was to say Farwell to Alice, George and Martha. Joey had noticed Lauren was acting differently when they saw in the new year, they'd shared a pretty amazing kiss as the clock hit midnight and Lauren had gone very quiet after.

Once they arrived home, Joey had questioned her and Lauren had confessed she felt out of place and didn't feel like she had a family anymore. It was just him and her. And whilst Lauren was upset over the idea, Joey had firmly told her that she was part of the family, that his Dad and uncle loved her like a daughter and deep down his Mother did too.

As the weeks went on, Lauren started her new job teaching art like she'd wanted to do. It was a 6 week course she was teaching and then after that she'd run one off courses as and when she wanted to. Joey's work picked up too in the first few weeks of January there had been a lot of interest in him opening a club near Shoreditch and after speaking to his financial adviser, the figures were in his favour. So a new club was in development.

Joey and Lauren had also started looking into ways they could track down her father and so far no luck. But Joey had told her they would keep trying. New year, New start.

**Just a little filler chapter ...So is it really going to be New year New start ? Leave me a review, Back tomorrow! Xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Lauren walked towards the apartment laden with shopping bags, Hector was sitting at her feet waiting patiently go inside. Lauren had finally given in and let Joey buy her a new car, although she insisted she paid the insurance herself. It was a nice car, not too flashy but much better than what she previously had.

she was about to fish in her bag for her phob key to open the door when she heard movement inside. She tentatively pushed on the door, finding it unlocked. "Joey?" she had no idea what came over her in that second, but she stupidly went inside the apartment, there could have been a burglar in there for all she knew, but she went in anyway.

Looking around there was nothing out of place, but she could see that someone had helped themselves to a cup of tea. She placed the shopping bags down and called out again, this time receiving a response. "Ah Lauren honey!"

"Susan?" she was quickly pulled into a hug, which took her very much by surprise (Susan wasn't a very 'huggy' person) "Hi" she pulled away from her and frowned "Why are you here? Not that I mind, but I wasn't expecting you, Joey never said…"

"That's because he doesn't know" she smiled "I thought you and I could do a little wedding planning?"

Lauren paused, and busied herself putting the shopping away. What was she supposed to say ? she didn't want her in put ? "Oh…Joe and I were planning on doing that together."

Susan waved her hand made herself comfortable on the sofa. "If you wait around for Joseph then you'll be waiting around forever. He's busy with work and anyway, weddings are an excuse for us girls to get excited and splash a little cash." Lauren sighed knowing full well she wasn't going to win. "come and sit down, I've got lots to show you".

She wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting, but it most certainly wasn't what happened next. Susan pulled several books and envelopes from her bag and placed them in Laurens lap. She looked over them briefly having a sinking feeling what was about to progress. "And these are ?"

"That my dear is where you and Joseph will be getting married. It's a beautiful little castle in Scotland , it's the most breathtakingly beautiful place. It's all booked up for one month time. You and Joseph just need to confirm you'd like a room in the evening"

"I don't… we don't… we wanted to do things ourselves" Lauren stuttered still in shock that Susan had actually booked the wedding, without consulting with anyone.

"You needn't worry about anything , I've booked a consultation with a designer for you, so you can get a tailor made dress and I've ordered flowers too…they're the most exquisite roses."

"I don't like roses" Lauren told her. "I don't like Scotland and I don't like castles and I don't want to get married in one. I don't want to see a designer for my dress. I don't want any of it Susan."

"Why ever not ? Everything is all booked, it's going to be perfect" she grinned

Lauren shook her head "It might be for you, but not for me and I'm pretty sure Joey won't like it either." Laure told her softly, she was trying to be polite but it seemed it was in vain.

"You want to Marry my son, you do things the way this family does them!"

" And by that you mean your way? I'd quite like you to leave please."

"Excuse me, are you kicking me out?"

Lauren nodded "Yes. I am." Susan stared at her almost in challenge. "I'm at my limits right now Susan and you really don't want to push me. So it'd be best all round if you were to leave."

"well if that's how you feel. You should be grateful of what this family has done for you." She declared.

"I'm grateful for what your son has done for me Susan, he fell in love with me, accepted me for who I am. You… well I have nothing to thank you for other than having Joey." Lauren told her softly. Susan was surprised by her outburst and simply nodded. Lauren held the door open for her and slammed it shut one she'd left. She quickly picked up phone and called Joey, sighing with tears in her eyes when it went to voice mail "Hi it's me, call me when you get this, I think I've just done something really stupid. And don't be home late, I've brought stuff to cook your favourite…so ye. I love you, bye."

**oh oh Shizz has well and truly hit the fan! Thanks for all your reviews, next chapter up tomorrow xx**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Joey switched his computer off and turned off the light in his office at the club, it was late, 8:30pm to be precise and he'd been working tirelessly the entire day, he wanted nothing more than to go home and spend some time with his beautiful fiancée. He knew it had been difficult since Christmas and the club's business had picked up so he was spending less time at home with Lauren and he was certainly missing spending time with her. February was always busy in the lead up to Valentines day too, so that was another thing he had to look forward too.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren was sat on the sofa sketching in her pad when the door opened and closed again. She glanced briefly and saw her fiancé tugging his tie from around his neck.

"I'm home babe," he said, obviously not noticing her watching him.

"It's about time, I left you a voice mail…" Lauren grumbled, she slammed her sketch pad closed and put it away rather noisily. She sat back on the sofa and turned away from him, she was in an awful mood after what had happened earlier and Joey's late arrival was just adding fuel to the already roaring fire.

Joey sighed and moved to sit next to her, he knew he had some making up to do. "I'm sorry" he apologized. "I haven't had chance to check my phone yet. Things were really hectic at work today."

"Whatever Joey" she said. "This is the 5th time in the last week that you've stayed later than you said. I never get to see you anymore..."

"I'm sorry," Joey said again. "I can't help it babe… running a chain of clubs in the heart of London ain't easy you know. The work just don't do itself"

"I know, and I understand that" Lauren began and Joey gave a short laugh, running his hands over his face. "What's so funny?"

"Because you say you understand, but you clearly don't, If you understood, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?" he stood up and walked into the kitchen seeing several plates of food thrown into the sink, She'd cooked and he'd missed it again. He closed his eyes and turned to look at her in the couch.

"All I'm saying is that when I said yes to your proposal, I wanted to marry you, not your businesses" she said bitterly.

"Lauren, you didn't even want to Marry me to start with" he shouted back

"What does that even mean?" she retorted.

"Don't dare try and say I'm not the one committed to this, you were the one that didn't want to marry me, you are the one that keeps putting off booking a date for the wedding!"

"Because you asked me to marry you for a Fucking Deal !" she stood up and walked into the kitchen standing by the table so she was around the opposite side to Joey. "And I don't have to book a wedding… because your mother has already done it !"

Joey frowned not understanding her "What?"

She lifted to a pile of papers on the table and it was only then Joey noticed the redness in her eyes. "We're getting Married in a month. The flowers and dresses and cars and everything fucking else has been booked by your Mother."

"She wouldn't do that." Joey shook his head.

"Well she has. We're getting Married in Scotland because it's the most breathtakingly beautiful place" she said mocking Susan's voice." I tried to politely tell her that we wanted to do things ourselves and she told me it was her way or no way. So guess what Joey…" she pulled her engagement ring off her finger and slammed it onto the table top. "I chose no way."

**Now I'm running and hiding ! Back tomorrow guys ! Xxxx**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Joey stared at the ring on the table as Lauren walked into the bedroom, the door slamming seconds later. He blinked several times thinking he'd imagined what had happened, Lauren had been acting _odd _for a few days and now she'd just completely erupted. He and Lauren had never had a proper row since they got together, the last time something of this extent had happened was over a year ago when they'd slept together the first time. Joey sighed and fished for his mobile in his pocket, he quickly dialled the number and waited for an answer.

"Joey son, how are you?" Derek answered cheerily, obviously not knowing anything about what had happened between Susan and Lauren.

"I'd be a lot better if I knew what was going in Mum's head" he told him. He walked to the fridge and pulled a beer out, opening the bottle and taking a long drink.

Derek groaned at the other end of the line "What's she done now?"

"I guess she's not told you anything about it then?"

"About what?" Derek asked

Joey sat down and he could hear Lauren crying in the bedroom "Mum's been to see Lauren today, apparently I'm getting married in a month… in SCOTLAND"

"Your what?" Derek gasped "When did this happen? I didn't know you and Lauren had decided on anything"

"Oh, _We _haven't. Mum told Lauren she'd booked it and she's organised the flowers, even Laurens dress and when Lauren told her we didn't want that, she told Lauren it was her was or no way. So unless I can work some magic right now, there will be no wedding at all because Lauren has took off her ring and locked herself in the bedroom." Joey told him.

Derek was no stranger to his wife's crazy ideas, but this was a new one. "I'll talk to her… she doesn't have the right to do any of that."

"She needs more than talking to Dad, if she's ruined things between me and Lauren I'll never talk to her again. I'm so angry with her right now" he said a tone of anger to his voice.

"I know Joey… I'll sort it I promise you. You concentrate on Lauren and I'll sort your Mother, alright?"

"Thanks Dad… Me and Lauren might pop to see you at the end of the week, I'm going to take some time off work." He said, realising he had been neglecting Lauren a little.

"That's sounds like a good idea son. See you soon, bye".

Joey hung up the phone and saw he'd got several unread messages and a voicemail. He listened to the message, guilt running through him when he heard Lauren telling him not to be late. Taking a second to compose himself, he moved to the bedroom and knocked gently on the door. "Baby, can you let me in so I can talk to you?" he asked softy, but there was no reply. "I'm sorry Lauren… please babe let me in" he tried the handle a few times but it was locked from the inside. Sighing heavily he sat on the floor, leaning against the door frame, his arm against the door. There was silence for a while and a little movement behind the door, Joey thought she was going to open the door but she didn't. "I'm sorry I was late home…" he said softly, the engagement ring twisting between his fingers.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren was on the other side of the door sat cross legged on the bed, she was crying from pure frustration, she wasn't sure where they had come from if she was honest, she'd started and then she couldn't stop. She'd heard Joey talking to his Dad and despite only being able to hear one side of the conversation she could tell Joey was angry. She'd watched as he tried the bedroom door, but she'd locked it in annoyance and wasn't going to give in that easily… but then he'd started speaking.

"I'm sorry I was late home…" Lauren stared at the door "You even made those potato croquet thingies" he said with a smile.

"Ye well they're your favourite ain't they" Lauren mumbled and Joey leant closer to the door.

"I'm so sorry I snapped at you babe, I know I haven't been the best fiancé lately, and I've been putting work first when I promised it would always be you, it had been a hard day at the club and …well I don't know, I shouldn't have said what I did. I know you understand."

Lauren got off the bed and moved to the door, sitting down and mirroring Joey's position (not that they knew that) so that only the door was between them. She listened to him as he carried on talking, not ready to forgive just yet.

"I've never been in Love like this before Lauren. I've had girlfriends in the past but no one I've ever felt like this with, I hate to think that I've messed that up. You make it easier going to work, because I know I can come home and you'll be there waiting with that beautiful smile of yours. And it doesn't matter how much of a bad day you've had you'll always say 'How's your day been?' and then everything seems that little less hard." Joey looked down at the ring in his fingers and he thought back to when they'd met. "The moment I met you, I knew I wanted you… you were standing naked in my kitchen, with a towel wrapped around you" he smiled and Lauren did to. "Do you remember what you said to me?"

Lauren laughed "I said 'who are you?'"

Joey nodded and laughed too "You said it like it was the most normal situation to be in and it threw me, I mean you were turning me on so badly I didn't know what to say. I still get that same feeling every time I look at you Lauren, you make my heart skip."

Lauren wiped her eyes and sniffed "Me too…" she replied.

"I know I've hurt you and I know how irritated you must be over what my Mum's done, because I know I'm fuming about it. I don't want her to ruin what we have Lauren, she might be my mum but your my girl… my amazing girl who I would do anything for. I asked you to marry me because I was in love with you, and I saw the deal as a way to get what I wanted I guess, you can call it selfish…"

"Stupid is what I'd call it" Lauren cut him off, making him smile. She could her the smile in his voice when he carried on.

"I wouldn't call it stupid, I got you in the end didn't I , probably one of the most sensible things I've ever done." Lauren laughed loudly "Ok so it wasn't _that _sensible, but in my defence you said yes." He reminded her.

"Yeah, I did. It's because I was in love with you too Joey… I didn't say yes for your money, or because I felt like I needed to. I have always loved you." She whispered

"Then why take off your ring baby?" he asked her

Lauren shrugged and tilted her head against the door "I don't feel like I deserve it, after what you Mum said. She's right I should be more grateful for what your family have done."

"Baby… she had no right to say anything to you at all. I haven't done anything for you that I wouldn't have done for anyone I was planning on spending the rest of my life with. We won't be getting married in a month, and there will be no castle…."

"Or Scotland?" she asked

"Why are you so set against it anyway ?" He smiled

"Mum and Greg took us on a holiday up there when I was 12, it was the worst week ever and totally put me off Scotland for the rest of my life."

Joey chuckled "Okay baby… no 'll do things our way, when you want to. But if you really don't want to get married anymore then that's ok too. Yes it'll kill me, but I'd rather us be happy as boyfriend and girlfriend or just friends than see you unhappy and married."

Joey pulled back as the bedroom door opened and Lauren was kneeling in the doorway, tears on her face. He looked up at her and she moved closer to him "Can I have my ring back please?" she said softly, reaching out to take it from Joey's hand.

He shook his head and Lauren frowned. The frown deepened when she was him rise up so he was on one knee. "I think it's way overdue that I did this properly so… Lauren Jessop, love of my life, will you marry me?"

Lauren nodded quickly and smiled as Joey slid the ring back on her finger. "You are such a Muppet" she laughed as he stood up and hugged her tightly. Joey's arms went around her waist and held her tight.

"and you babe… are _the _biggest drama queen ever." Kissing her forehead softly his tucked her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek "no more dramas ok? I'm going to take some time off work and we're going to spend some time just the two of us alright?" Lauren nodded, giving him a quick kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too… and I'm sorry about my drama." She said sheepishly as they went into the kitchen.

Joey laughed "I guess I better get used to it hadn't I?"

**Phew ! Thank god they sorted it, I think that needed to happen though ! Next chapter up tomorrow xxx**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

It was another two weeks before Joey and Lauren had calmed down enough to talk to Derek and Susan. Joey had rang his Dad a few times and had discovered he too was in the midst of an argument with Susan, so the two were unable to meet up. Susan was refusing to let Joey and Lauren in the house under the pretence she had done nothing wrong. Lauren had told Joey that she was going to apologise but he'd firmly told her no and that she mostly certainly has nothing to apologise for.

Lauren wasn't happy with the way things were at the time, she was continually blaming herself for the family feud, and it was only made slightly better by Joey being off work. Joey had given Kieran control of the club and he was going to take a back seat for a while. It did mean a few ill times phone calls but they were worth the time he got to spend with his fiancée. Joey had realised the amount of work Lauren actually did around the flat and had promised himself he'd do more so she could do more of what she loved. He'd also began to plan something special for her birthday which was in just under a month, of course he'd been conspiring with Abi and they had agreed Lauren would love it.

*JL*JL*JL*

After running a morning art class at a local primary school, Lauren had arrived home to see a familiar car parked next to Joey's in the car park. She swallowed nervously knowing it was Susan's car and prayed that Derek was going to be with her. Lauren had grown to really like Derek, she had no idea how he and Susan had got together. Gathering her art things from the boot she mentally prepared herself for the inevitable.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey stood in the lounge, arms folded tightly across his chest as he stood opposite the sofa and glared at his Mother.

"I at least expect you to speak to me Joseph, I am after all your mother."

Joey scoffed "My Mother? I'll show you some respect when you show some to Lauren" He retorted, getting a wide eyed expression in response. Susan went to speak but Joey held his hand up. "You know, I don't understand why you have such an issue with Lauren, after all you were the one who hired her and persisted to tell me that your friends son had married his 'help'. So I don't understand where your issue is."

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren stood by the doors of the ground floor of the apartment, trying to balance her easel, canvas and supplies in one hand, whilst searching in her cluttered bag for her phob key that was conveniently at the bottom. She was just about to drop a paint pallet when she heard footsteps from behind.

"Oh, nearly! Let me get that for you sweetheart" Lauren turned and saw Derek, with Hector on a lead.

She smiled at him brightly "Thank you, I'm always carrying too much from the car and then leaving my key in my bag". He keyed in the lift code too, letting Lauren in first. Hector was sitting at her feet as the lift doors closed, desperate for her attention.

"I bet Joey's forever telling you off isnt he?" Derek asked

Lauren nodded "he used to, he's given up now though… I guess Susan is with Joey?" she asked quietly.

"She is, I decided I'd be better off out of the way. So I took Hector out, I've been out more than half an hour so if we're lucky, no blood will have been spilt …yet" he smirked. The lift doors opened and Lauren remained still "After you …" Derek gave her a gentle nudge and the two walked towards the door, Derek keying in the code.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Because I know all about her past ! I found out her little secret … you'd want shot of her too if you knew " Susan spat.

"I already know. Lauren and I, we have no secrets. She told me everything and I don't see her any differently." He shook his head and unfolded his arms "Actually I do see her differently. I see a strong woman who's been dealt a shit hand in life and had overcome it. She's amazing. She worked up from nothing to get to the top of a company that you were more than happy to use. Yes she has a past, but don't we all ?"

"But her past isn't a good one." Susan proclaimed

"What because she got pregnant at 15? Because her boyfriend and stepfather used her as a punch bag" he saw his Mum's face pale at the thought. "She was so brave to stand up to them, because she wanted to protect her child."

"You wouldn't see this the same if she had that baby, she'd have a 6 year old child! Would you be with her then ay ? raising another man's son or daughter " She proclaimed.

"Yes I would ! I love Lauren no matter what. If she hadn't have lost the baby she would be a fucking amazing Mother. I can only dream of the day she gets to show that with our child."

The sound of the door shutting caught his attention, his head snapping to the door to see his father standing with his arm around Lauren who was wiping tears away, her art things laying in a pile by her feet. "Babe?" Joey almost sprinted towards them, fear running through him. "What's the matter ?"

She moved into his arms and shook her head "Nothing… I just heard what you were saying and I got all emotional is all."

"Oh babe… what you like ay?" he hugged her tight and kissed the top of her hair. Joey caught his father's eye over her shoulder, and he shook his head seemingly answering a silent question.

Derek stepped around them and let Hector of his lead, he looked over to the sofa "Susan, we're leaving" he told her firmly.

"you may be, but I am not. I'm not finished." She said.

"Yes, Susan, you are." His voice unwavering. "We are both leaving. I think your relationship with our son is beyond repair, you have no intention of apologising to him or Lauren, so there is nothing else left to say or do." They were all surprised when she didn't argue and followed Derek back to the door. Derek gave Lauren a hug and whispered in her ear "Don't leave it too long" he gave her a knowing look to which Lauren and Joey frowned . "Give me a call if you decide where you want to go for your Birthday. It'll be my treat." He said, swiftly changing the subject.

"Actually Dad we're busy on Laurens birthday so I'll let you know when we're free." Again Lauren frowned, that was the first she was hearing about it.

"Alright, look after yourselves" he smiled walking towards the lift where Susan was still standing, a sullen look on her face."

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey was making himself and Lauren a drink, whilst she out her art things away in the spare room. He turned and saw Lauren staring at him, well ogling him. "What?" he asked looking at her with those body melting eyes.

Lauren skipped towards him and took the drink from his hands, placing it on the table. "What are we doing for my birthday then ?"

Joey laughed at her pleading eyes "That's for me to know and for you to find out, Any way it's my birthday before yours Mrs."

"Joey!" she groaned and pouted only for Joey to kiss her. "Tell me please?"

"If I tell you now, they'll be no surprise will there?" Lauren couldn't deny it, he was right, she had a surprise for his birthday too… but she really _really _wanted to know.

"I wanna know now…" she begged, fluttering her lashes, Joey was a sucker for that move.

"You really want to know?" she nodded "we're going to Newcastle, Abi mentioned your Nan lived up there with your Aunt Ava, so I called her, explained who I was." Lauren's eyes widened "She's a lovely woman, was more than happy to help…"

"Help?"

"She thinks she may have your Mum's old things in a box somewhere, so she said you can look through them and see if you can see anything that could help find your Dad." He told her softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "What do you think?"

"I think I've found my perfect man…" she smiled , kissing him in a heated kiss.

"Hmmm, do I get to know my birthday surprise then ?" Joey asked teasingly, although part of him did want to know.

Lauren placed a brief kiss to his cheek and moved towards the bathroom, she paused and looked at him over her shoulder "That's for me to know and for you to find out" she giggled running into the bathroom, Joey hot on her heels.

**I'd just firstly like to say a huge thank you too all you guys who leave a review , 800 already for this ! Anyways , Derek seemed to step up didn't he ? And now we have Joey and Laurens birthday to look forward to... and the prospect of finding Laurens Dad ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Lauren and Joey walked through the door that led to the apartment, smiling and laughing. Joey couldn't take his eyes off Lauren as they went inside, she was wearing a deep red, knee length dress that was fitted in all the right places. She looked incredible. He was sure the dress was new, he hadn't seen it before. She'd added a pair of black strappy heels to finish the look . He swallowed as her hand brushed over his arm as they walked in.

The door was shut behind them, the lights automatically coming on as they stepped into the lounge. Joey helped her out of her jacket and hung it up with his own. Lauren kissed him softly and with their hands together and their fingers tangled, she pulled him towards the couch.

"Lauren, what are you doing ?" He asked, with a wide grin on his face.

"It's your birthday and I haven't even given you your present yet." She said, dragging him with her until they backed into the sofa.

"You've done enough though, Babe. The surprise this afternoon and a the dinner right after? I think that's a present enough for me." Lauren had arranged for Derek, Jack, Ronnie, Abi and Oscar to go bowling (She had told Derek that Susan was welcome, but she declined) with the added surprise of Alice and Martha. Unbeknownst to Joey Lauren had been in cohorts with his sister via Skype since the beginning of the year and Alice had agreed to come over for his birthday. Joey had been overwhelmed with happiness and the smile on his face made it all worth the effort. After bowling they'd gone to an Italian restaurant that Joey loved and had the mist amazing meal, Joey couldn't thank his girl enough.

Lauren turned around and raised her eyebrows cheekily "Mines not that kind of present."

His ears perked up as her words peaked his interest. "Oh?" He said, licking his lips as a smirk took to his lips.

She turned around, backing up against the headrest of the sofa. Joey looked down at her chest and smiled, seeing the slightest fleck of lace poking from beneath her dress. His hands made their way to her waist, as his eyes drifted up to lock onto hers. She smiled into his arms and laid her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and rested his head on top of hers.

"Thanks for everything, baby" he said endearingly. He squeezed her waists and kissed the top of her head again. "You didn't have to do all of that for me, it means so much that all the people I love the most were in the same room together."

She pulled away to look up at him. "Anything for the old one." She teased.

"Mm, well you're marry _the old one_ as you put it." He responded with a lopsided smile.

She widened her grin and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He moaned and smiled against her kiss and pulled away to hug her again.

"I love you, Honey." He said again, smiling into her hair. "Thanks for today."

"Happy Birthday, you big idiot." She smiled into his shirt and wrapped her arms around him. They stood there for a few seconds, before Joey pulled away.

He furrowed his eyebrows and held her a few inches away from himself. "Wait, I thought you said you had a birthday present for me."

"I do." She nodded.

"Mm, is it a new razor?" He started to rub his chin, feeling his stubble tickle his hand. "I could use a new one."

She gave him a flat expression. "A razor, really?" She pressed her lips together in annoyance, blinking at him. "You wanted a new razor?" he shrugged and She gave him a knowing look rolling her eyes.

"Is it something I can wear?" he asked excitedly. "I do love it when you buy me clothes"

She grabbed his hand and led him around the couch, and pushed him in the chest, making him sit down with a thud.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Is it a new car?"

"Joey." she said flatly.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"Shut up" she said deadpanned. He turned his head slightly to look at her but before he could continue to ramble, Lauren slipped her arms out from underneath the straps of her dress. She watched as Joey stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the dress that fell in front of him and pooled around her feet. He slowly looked back up and saw Lauren in matching red, incredibly sexy, lingerie.

"Holy, Fuc…." He said abruptly. "Baby!"

Lauren slipped her feet out from the discarded dress and climbed onto the couch. She slowly, and seductively, moved her leg out and over Joey's lap, allowing her to straddle him. She leaned in and smirked. He still had the same shocked expression on his face. She kissed him passionately, and as he wrapped her arms around her waist, her hands flew to his belt buckle. She pulled away after a few hot kisses and grinned "Happy Birthday, Babe."

He heard the sound of his belt buckle being undone and decided to let her go at it. "Remember when Oscar told me I needed to make a whish when I blew out the candles on the cake?"

She nodded, unzipping his jeans and tugging them down his thighs. She heard him suppress a moan when her hand brushed against the fabric of his boxers.

"This was exactly what I was wished for." He leaned his back against the couch to let her do what she wanted, he was enjoying it way too much to stop her.

"You wanted me to strip and have sex with you in the middle of the lounge?" She smirked at him, her hands slipping inside his boxers before pulling them down to Join his jeans. They were quickly kicked away by Joey who's kicked removed his socks and shoes.

"Oh yeah. That, and much more." Lauren leaned forward kissing him heatedly as Joey removed his shirt, leaving his completely naked in their sofa.

"Any requests from the birthday boy?" She whispered sexily into his ear.

He shivered from the combination of her hot breath against his neck and the pressure she was applying to his groin. She reached behind the cushion that lay to the left of them and drew her hand back with several condoms. She tore open the packed torturously slow and rolled it on to him, kissing him when she'd finished.

"Did you plan this?" He turned his head slightly to look at the spot where she got the condoms from.

She smiled seductively. "I plan a lot of things, Joseph." She leaned in again. "It wasn't that hard to plan, what a girl wants, she'll get…and I know how much you love having sex on this couch."

He groaned again and pulled his head all the way back. "You have no idea how much I love you right now."

She looked down and grinned. "Oh, I think I have a very good idea." She lifted her hips slightly and raised up onto her knees. "Shall we?" she asked and Joey's hands reached for her knickers. His fingers teased at the elastic and they fell away into her hands. He was about to apologise when Lauren giggled "They have Velcro" she told him "It's much easier to deal with"

Joey groaned again, and his hands pulled her back down so she was hovering just above him. She was quicker in her movements than either of them had anticipated, when she sunk onto him and they both groaned heavily. Laurens head dropped forward, her forehead resting against his. "Did I hurt you?" Joey asked.

"No not at all… it just feels so good, more intense." She told him, her body beginning to move in him in slow drawn out movements.

"You look different Baby" Joey said, his eyes moving to her bra and unceasing it. "There's something different about you…"

"Like what?" she asked breathlessly, her movements increasing as Joey guided her hips. She stopped moving when he didn't answer and that soon caught his attention.

"I don't know…I know your body better than anyone else and I can see something's different. In a good way though babe…" Lauren smiled and kissed him but didn't move, she was always one for teasing, It's as if she was teasing him to make him do something about it. "You should really start moving baby" he told her and Lauren laughed.

"Your present, you do what you like …" Joey raised his eyebrows in question "Go on…" she said. So Joey did exactly what he wanted. He cautiously stood up, lifting Lauren with him and took several steps towards the kitchen. There was a clutter as he swiped a pile of papers and his keys to the floor and then gently lay Lauren down on the table top. He slipped from her as he moved positions and almost dragged her body down the table so she was laying close to the edge. In one fluid movement Joey was pushing back into her. He stilled and looked into her eyes.

"Joey…" he felt different and not because of the position. Her eyes closed and she realised what he'd done. They shot open and met his, so much questioning and pleading in them.

"You said to do what I liked… I just want me and you. Nothing between us, is that ok your still on your pill aren't you?"

Her hand reached up and brushed across his cheek "It's ok…" she said softly "Now make love to me please…"

**Happy Birthday indeed Joey ! Back tomorrow and i'll reply to reviews then too, I'm feeling a bit bleugh today :( xx**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 **

The week leading up to Laurens birthday had been a bit of a whirlwind for them, they had once again tried to talk to Tanya about Laurens dad but it had ended worse than the last time. Lauren was sure that her Mum knew more than she was letting on, and her suspicions were confirmed when Tanya had mentioned 'him'. Lauren was about to press her for more information when Greg returned home, it was at this point Tanya had a complete flip in personality and told Lauren and Joey to leave, ending all prospect of revealing more information. Greg had kicked off too, which left Lauren a little worried about her mum. The day after, the two of them picked Oscar up from school and took him and Abi out for tea, wanting to spend some proper time together. The meal turned into a mini birthday celebration for Lauren, as Abi and Oscar had brought her some presents and Joey had asked the restaurant to bring a cake out for her, it had taken a bit of planning, but the look on Laurens face was entirely worth it. Unfortunately their evening was cut short when Oscar got sick and threw up in the middle of the restaurant.

*JL*JL*JL*

It was the middle of the week when Joey got ill and then Lauren did too… they'd caught the bug that Oscar had had and both contracted it within 24hours of each other, although Lauren did come off worse, she was still trying to do everything and look after Joey which just made her energy drop and her recovery take longer. Despite the horrible sickness, they did get to spend an entire two days tucked up in bed together, although they both imagined better ways to spend 48hours in bed.

By Friday, Joey was fighting fit again and Lauren was well on her way. They were traveling up to Newcastle later on so he hoped Lauren was feeling brighter by the time they got there. He'd packed their cases (under Laurens instruction) and had Taken Hector to the dog sitters so they were all ready to leave.

It was half 8 in the morning, when Joey returned from the Dog sitters, he'd filled up the petrol in his Landover and had brought 'snacks' for the trip. It was a 5 and a half hours drive to Newcastle, so it was a bit of a journey, but Joey had decided he wanted to drive so they could stop when they needed and didn't have to worry about parking at train stations and missing connections. He walked into the Kitchen placing the keys on the table "Lauren ? are you nearly ready babe?"

"Two seconds" she called back, appearing seconds later as she pulled a jumper on. "Does this Jumper look tight to you?"

Joey frowned "No why?"

"I think it's shrunk in the wash" she shook her head "anyway, I'm all ready to go" Joey held his hand out to her and pulled her towards him. She still didn't look 100% but then again she always looked pale.

"Come on then… have you got your I-pod ?" he asked knowing full well she'd hate 5 hours with nothing to do.

"Yep. And I've got my sketch pad. I'm excited." She smiled, both of the leaving the apartment and heading for the car.

**I wonder how Laurens birthday will go ? And if there'll be any surprises along the way! Back tomorrow xx**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

The drive to Newcastle was just as boring as anticipated. They had played several games of cruise, marry…_ sleep with. _Which had revealed that Lauren had a very strange taste in men and that Joey wasn't at all fussy. The journey had ensued an argument too, as the Satnav took them a very _very _long route that Lauren had told Joey was wrong several times, all of which he chose to ignore. It wasn't until Lauren had fallen asleep, that Joey had admitted defeat and had called his Dad for advice. Derek had been a great help which had in turn cut the journey time down.

Lauren was wide awake as they pulled up outside her Nans house, she had only ever visited once and that was when she was pregnant. "This is it" Lauren smiled, as the car came to a halt. "And That's My Nan." She laughed seeing her Nan peeking from behind the blinds. Joey was out of the car and holding Laurens door open in a second.

"Lauren Darling"

"Nan!" the two women met in the middle of the path as Joey got the bags from the boot. They hugged each other tightly and Lauren smiled nodding and laughing at whatever had been said. "Joe…" Lauren held out her hand to him as he approached. "This is My Nan" Lauren introduced them, Joey shaking her hand.

"It's great to meet you Cora! You are even more lovely than you sound on phone" he told her.

"You're a charmer aren't you ?" she smiled "He's a good 'un sweetheart" Cora said turning to Lauren. Joey could see how much Lauren and Cora got on, their relationship seemed so much stronger than the one she shared with her Mum. "Are you coming in then ? I've got your Mum's old things out for You to look at and a chicken casserole in the oven" Lauren raised her eyebrows "Don't worry, it's shop brought".

*JL*JL*JL*

"This is actually really good Nan" Lauren mused as she ate the last forkful of her food. Joey looked at her strangely "what?"

"Since when did you eat chicken casserole?" he frowned "You don't like mushrooms"

"Well I can't taste them in this" she shrugged, placing her cutlery down. "Are you finished?"

"Give the boy a chance Lauren…" Cora laughed "He's still got some left"

Joey quickly ate the remaining food on his plate, knowing he'd probably given himself indigestion for eating too quickly. He knew what Laurens problem was. She wanted to finish eating so they could go and look through Tanya's old stuff, because Cora had insisted they ate first. Lauren watched his every move as he placed his cutlery down and took a drink.

"Babe, stare at me any harder and they'll be holes in my head, from your eyes. I'm done now" he told her softly.

"Good. You ate at a snail's pace tonight." She moaned turning tower Nan "Where's the stuff ?"

Cora was quiet for a while, looking over her granddaughter and trying to decide if it was the right time for her to find her Father. She could see the happiness from Laurens face, it shone from her. She was in a happy relationship and Cora knew how much Joey loved her. "It's in a box on the bed in the spare room. I remember there being something in her diary."

"Thank you Nan".

*JL*JL*JL*

"You ever seen any of this stuff before ?" Joey asked. They two were sat on the bed in the spare room, looking though the boxes of things Cora had found.

Lauren heard him chuckled and frowned. "What you looking at?" she questioned leaning over to see the object in his hands.

Joey turned a photo frame round to face her "You were a very adorable baby" Joey said as Lauren groaned. The picture was of her when she was about 9months old, she had chocolate smeared over her face and was smiling innocently at the camera.

"Hey! Give me that…" she took the photo from him "Your more of hindrance than help Joey !" Lauren moaned. "Now help me find something that will actually help"

"Yes Ma'am" he smirked, mock saluting as he began to search for something more useful.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Do you want me to leave?" Joey asked, Lauren had just yelled at him for making too much mess, telling him he wasn't helping.

Lauren looked up at him, tears in her eyes "No. You can stay." She said softly, a guilty look on her face "Sorry".

"I know it's frustrating for you babe, but we keep looking there's bound to be something in here isn't there?" Joey kissed her cheek softly and put his arm over her shoulder. "What's in that box?"

"Books" She said, disappointed.

"I think those are journals babe," he said. He reached in and pulled out the top book. It was tattered and worn and was falling apart at the binding. "Tanya Jane Cross 1991-1992 age 16/17" he read.

Lauren almost snatched it from his hands, opening it and flicking through the pages. There were some missing, but the majority were there. "This is the diary she kept when she was pregnant with me…" Lauren smiled weakly. She picked up some of the paper that had dropped out of diary and saw it was an ultrasound scan.

"Is that you ?" Joey asked smiling over her shoulder, Lauren nodded. "What else you got there babe?"

Lauren flicked though "tickets to a movies, a few pictures…" Joey kissed her forehead, she sounded so defeated.

He took the diary from her as she moved on to the next think in the box. Joey read a few pages and realised it was the early 90's at that point, he skipped a few pages and noticed an entire chunk was missing, like it had been ripped out, he worked out it was the time Tanya had gotten pregnant. He read a few more entries, hating how Tanya was talking about Lauren in some of the chapters, Tanya had hated being pregnant and was very blunt about it in her diary. Eventually he reached the pages where Lauren had been born, Tanya's opinion did change… and then his eyes found something. A number was scrawled on a piece of paper paperclipped in the top corner with 'Laurens Dad' underneath it. Joey tapped Laurens shoulder and smiled "Baby… I think I've found something"

"Huh?" she wasn't really paying attention to him.

"There's a contact number here Lauren…" he told her softly. He handed her the diary and his mobile, her eyes so scared. He nodded his head to the unspoken question.

Lauren took the phone and dialled the number waiting for it to ring…

**Has Lauren just contacted her dad ? And if so what will she discover ? Leave me a review and i'll be back tomorrow! Xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to Lauren, happy birthday to you" Joey sang, sitting next to his fiancé with a cupcake in his hand. Lauren yawned and smiled slightly "Make a wish then" he said and Lauren closed her eyes and blew out the candle. Joey kissed her lips softly "Happy Birthday gorgeous…23 ay ?"

"Thanks for reminding me" she replied sulkily.

"Awww,are we grumpy because we're getting old?" He asked in a tone that would be used to speak to a baby. His arms snaking around her waist and pulling her onto his lap.

"No I'm grumpy because of last night" she told him. They had failed to get through to Laurens father on the number they had found. The phone didn't even dial out the number having been disconnected. Lauren had been in a mood since and Joey hoped he could make her birthday special and distract her from everything else.

"I know babe, but let's not let that spoil your birthday ok?" she nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Do you want breakfast?" he asked and Lauren grinned.

"Umm, that depends what's on the menu" she said, moving so she straddled him.

"Lauren Jessop! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you can't possibly be suggesting we have sex instead" he teased.

Lauren nodded "I'm not suggesting it. I'm demanding it" she giggled, her hands running over his chest.

Joey raised his eyebrow "We are, are we ?" she nodded confidently and then erupted in a fit of giggles as Joey flipped them so she was laying against the mattress. "well I wouldn't want to disappoint you would I ? Especially on your birthday"

*JL*JL*JL*

The two of them didn't surface until half 12 and even then it was only because Lauren was actually hungry. They walked down to the kitchen and found a card, present and note on the table from Cora. Lauren sat and opened them "Nan's gone out for the day said she'd be back later"

"House to ourselves then… you want a full English?"

Lauren whipped her head around and stared at him a smile on her face "You cook me a full English breakfast? It must be my birthday." She laughed receiving a tap on the arm from Joey.

"I'm very good at cooking !"

Lauren laughed loudly "I think we both know that your talents tend to lie elsewhere in the home Joseph…"

"Is that all you want me for is it? Sex?" he ask leaning down and drawing her face towards his for a kiss.

"Hmm, that and the fact I'm pretty in love with you" her arms locked around his neck smiling and kissing him again.

"Good save… Now let me go so I can make your breakfast that's not actually breakfast" she let him go and slapped his bum as he turned away from her.

Joey began cooking the different elements on the stove, as Lauren watched his every movement.

"What are your plans for today?" Joey asked snapping Lauren instantly out of her thoughts. "Like is there anything particular you want to do ?"

"Nope not really, I'm not entirely in the mood for anything fussy" she said

"well this is going to be a litter while longer so why don't you go and have a bath and get changed and I'll have this waiting for you when you come back down" Joey suggested, hoping she would take the hint, because if she didn't his plans would be scuppered.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Branning?" she asked seeing the nervous look on his face. He didn't say anything and she rolled her eyes "Fine, I'll go and have a bath… whatever it is your planning better be good. I was rather enjoying the view." She told him, letting her eyes wonder up and down his naked torso.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren walked into the bathroom stopping dead in her tracks when she saw what Joey had obviously planned. There was a trail of rose petals leading to the bath, candles lit and dotted about the room. She smiled loving that he'd been so thoughtful. There was a glass of orange juice on the side of the bath and a small wrapped gift on a pile of clean towels. Putting the plug in the bath, she turned the taps on and let the bath fill as she sat on the edge and began to open the gift. She grinned even wider as she pulled off the paper and saw it was a gift set from LUSH. She'd once told Joey she never had the time to sit and enjoy a bath, always too busy with everything else in her life. She guessed Joey had made time now. She crumbled one of the bath bombs into the water and climbed in, closing her eyes and relaxing.

*JL*JL*JL*

Twenty minutes later and Joey was just serving up the breakfast when Lauren walked into the kitchen. He'd made a lot of effort there too, the table was set for two, with a bouquet of flowers sat in the middle. He turned round to see her smiling with tears in her eyes. "Just on time beautiful, hey you ok?"

She nodded and kissed him "Thank you for all of this it's been the best day so far. The bath was lovely and this smells delicious…"

"Talking of smelling delicious, you smell good enough to eat." He grinned kissing her temple as he set the plates down and pulled out her chair. "M'lady …"

Lauren giggled and sat down letting Joey tuck her chair back in "You've done a good job Joey" she told him, taking a bite of bacon that had been done crispy.

"Anything for you gorgeous, now eat up before it gets cold."

*JL*JL*JL*

After their late breakfast, Lauren opened the present from her Nan. It was a beautiful new bracelet, that had small blue gems in it. Joey had then surprised her again with another birthday present in the form of a dress. She knew instantly it what it was just by the box as it was wrapped the same with bow and all, as the dress he'd brought her for the charity ball over a year ago.

The dress was short and lacy, fitted perfectly in nude colour. It was beautiful and it made her feel unbelievably special. Joey had told her to change into the dress and make herself even more beautiful as they were going out. Lauren did as she was told and found Joey standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her.

"You look gorgeous baby" he said taking her hand and helping her down the last step. He slipped her arms into her coat and held open the front door.

"Where are we going?" she frowned as they walked down the street.

"The last part of your present." He said, holding her hand tightly "We're going to the theatre."

"We are ?" she questioned surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes we are. No one put baby in a corner…" he grinned.

"You didn't!" Lauren screeched, flinging herself into his arms. She had been banging on about going to see Dirty Dancing in stage and her very gorgeous fiancé had paid intention.

*JL*JL*JL*

At the end of the evening, Lauren was laying in Joey's arms in bed. He was fast asleep, the slight frown on his eyebrows and frequent twitch of his nose made he smile as she realised he was dreaming. The day had been perfect, better than she could have ever imagined, Joey had surprised her again when they arrived back at Cora's. She twisted the ring that sat on her middle finger. It was a white gold promise ring, with three small diamonds sat across the surface. She sighed, looking at Joey and then at the ring, he'd promised to be there for her forever, and he'd not broken that promise so far. Lauren leaned over and kissed him softly, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep knowing that whatever their future held, Joey was always going to be there.

**Firstly I'm so sorry for the late review had a disaster with my laptop! Secondly the chapters the rest of the week will be posted at really random times as ilk working crazy hours and studying ! Finally ...poor Lauren ! The number didn't really prove much use did it ? Leave me a review ! Xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

**first random timed chapter... and I think it's one you've all been waiting for.**

**Chapter 47**

After Laurens birthday things returned to a relative normality, Joey went back to working and Lauren started teaching another art group. She wasn't feeling particularly cheery that morning as they had had new next door neighbours, who unlike the sensible business lived there previously, loved to party- when the music finally died down it was 3am and Joey alarm had woken her up at 5:30, so she was running on just over two hours sleep.

She was sat at the table, the apartment silent as Hector was at the groomers and her eyes were starting to droop shut. She had spent the last hour fuelled on coffee, trying to search every possible avenue that could lead to finding her father. They had made a slight break through finding out that the previous owner had had the number changed to an international number instead, hence the reason it was disconnected. So Joey and Lauren had spoken about it with Jack who had put them in contact with one of his old friends from the police force.

So far there had been no breakthrough and Lauren was driving herself mad with it. Joey was worried about, she was constantly upset over it and was obsessing over getting a positive trail they could follow.

She shut the lid to her laptop and tipped the cold coffee down the sink, trailing to the bedroom. As soon as her head had hit the pillow she was asleep… finally.

*JL*JL*JL*

It was around 2pm when Joey got home from work, having fetched Hector on his way home. He walked into the apartment calling out for his fiancé. "Lauren? I'm home babe, where are you? I've got something to tell you". He didn't get an answer, he would have assumed she was out but he saw the mess on the kitchen table. There were sticky notes scattered around, paper scrunched up and a half eaten slice of toast. He smiled slightly, sighing at how much it was affecting her, he hadn't realised how much of an impact it would actually have. He stifled a yawn and realised how tired he was, he figured Lauren must have been in bed if she was half as tired as he was.

He switched the air conditioning up a notch feeling how warm it was, and silently pushed the bedroom door open. Sure enough Lauren was asleep just as he thought, curled into a small ball with his pillow clasped in her arms. He didn't want to wake her up, but he needed to tell her what had happened, so he carefully sat on the bed next to her. She shuffled slightly and Joey thought she'd woken up but she just let go of his pillow and moved towards him like she knew a better option was available now. "Baby… Wake up sweetheart" he whispered softly, brushing her hair from her face. Laurens eyes flickered open and stared at Joey "Hello gorgeous" he smiled

"Hmm, Hi" Lauren stretched a little, groaning as she saw the sun filtering through the window. "What's the time?"

Joey glanced at the clock behind him "nearly ten past two babe… you been asleep long"

She nodded "I was falling asleep at my laptop again, I got a head ache"

Joey frowned brushing his thumb over her forehead "You should really go and see a doctor baby, or the opticians, this is what the forth one this week? You shouldn't get headaches like that"

Lauren shook her head and moved away from him "I'm fine, you worry too much." She said completely dismissing his concern. "why are you home so early ?"

"I've got some good news actually…." He smiled following her back through to the lounge.

"what? Has your mother had a knock to the head and decided she wants to stop being a bitch?"

Joey stared at her wide eyed, those were the last words she expected to hear. "No" he frowned "Uncle Jack's friend; Simon, called. He asked us to call him back when I was home, he's got some news for us" Lauren didn't reply "Babe ? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Hmm?" she turned to face him, a look of complete haziness on her face.

"I said Simon has some news for us, about finding your Dad." He repeated, hoping for more of a reaction "Gorgeous, are you ok ? you seem, I don't know… not here."

Lauren sighed hating how well he could read her "What if he doesn't want to know me?" she asked. "My Dad I mean"

A sympathetic smiled stretched onto Joeys lips and he pulled her into him, kissing the top of her head. "Is that what all this is about?" She nodded "I can't give you the answers to that baby, I wish I could, but I cant. All I can say is you'll never know until you try ay ?" she nodded again and was about to reply when Joey's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID "It's Simon, shall I answer ?" she gave a quick nod. "Simon Hi… two seconds" he pressed a few buttons on the phone and set it on the kitchen work top, moving Lauren closing into his arms. "You're on speaker now."

"Lauren how would you like some really good news?" Simon asked.

"I'd love to hear some…" she whispered.

"We've tracked down the ownership of the old number and managed to trace the international number too. I have a name for you and a possible address." Simon to them. "The number was traced to a Maxwell James Bennett. Address 46 Millers close, Woolverstone, it's in Suffolk."

Joey swallowed the lump in his throat and coughed a little "Are, you erm…sure that's it?"

"100% sure, he was the definite owner of that number and is the still the owner of the new one, I can't be too sure on the address but that's the only one listed for him" Simon affirmed.

"Ok cheers, thanks for your help" Joey was quick to end the call, leaving Lauren entirely puzzled. He quickly grabbed his car keys and took Laurens hand, dragging her out of the door and to the lift.

"Joey what the hell are you doing… what's going on?" she said loudly, managing to dart into the lift before the doors closed.

"We're going to my talk to my Dad." He told her, staring straight ahead of him.

"Why, do you think he knows who my Dad is?" she asked, the desperation on her face reflected in her voice.

Joey looked her dead in the eyes just as the doors opened "I should think so, Max is his Brother."

**Duff duff duff... Who was expecting that one ? Next chapter up tomorrow! Xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Derek was thankfully home alone when he heard a knock at the door, he smiled as he saw his son and daughter in law to be on the doorstep. He took one look at their faces and his smile dropped, whatever reason it were that they were visiting, it didn't look like it was a good one. He opened the door wide "You better come in" he said ushering the pair into the living room. Derek watch them seeing Lauren was very clingy to Joey, like she was almost scared to be even an inch away from him. He perched on the arm of his chair and stared at the younger two. "What's happened?" he asked, but his question made Lauren cry. He looked at Joey who had put his arm over Laurens shoulders and was holding her against his chest as they sat on the sofa. "Come on talk me..."

Joey whispered something to Lauren that Derek didn't catch but he did see her give a slight nod. "Dad, what's the name of your other brother ? the one who you don't see anymore ?"

"Max, why?" he frowned "What's this got to do with anything ?"

"And what's his last Name?" Joey asked needing to make sure he was right.

"Joey what are you asking all this for?" Derek stood up and moved closer to his son, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me son"

"Please Dad what's his last name? we need to know." The desperation was enough to break any heart, and with the addition of Laurens crying Derek knew whatever it was, was really bad.

"It's Bennett, he took your Grandmothers name when she and your Granddad Jim divorced." Lauren sobbed harder at the revelation and Derek placed his hand on her knee. "Lauren sweetheart, tell me why you need to know…I might be able to help you"

She lifted her head from Joey chest and blinked away the tears in her eyes "Maxwell Bennett is my Dad" she said quietly.

"He… he's your dad? M…m…my brother is your… Dad?" he looked between the two of them and Joey nodded. "That makes you two cousins…" he said almost to himself.

Lauren shot up from the sofa her hand covering her mouth "I think I'm going to be sick" she ran from the room, before either could follow the sound of the her throwing up reached them.

"Lauren" Joey called, moving after her but Derek pulled his arm back. "I need to go and see if she's ok"

"She'll be fine…I'm worried about you, How do you feel about all this ?" Derek questioned and Joey frowned at him.

"What do you mean 'how do I feel about this?' I feel no different to how I felt an hour ago before I know we were cousins. I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her, that ain't going to change because of some label."

Derek patted him on the back "That's what I needed to hear son." He smiled "she's pretty upset by it?"

Joey nodded "she cried the entire way over here, you've seen her she barley leaves my side. I think part of her is relived we've found her Dad and then she's confused because of who he is and what it might mean for us. I worried about her Dad, she keeps getting headaches and she's crying all the while..." They heard the toilet flush and the door unlock a few seconds later.

She trailed back in the room and instantly buried herself into Joey's side and under his arm. Joey could feel her almost shaking. "You don't look well Lauren" Derek said "Sit down sweetheart" he said softly, but she stared at him remaining glued to the spot. "What is it love?"

"Aren't you going to kick me out? Tell me we're disgusting and I've brought shame on your family?"

"Now why would I do that?" He asked moving her from Joey's arms and hugging her. "I love you like I love my own children Lauren, you could never bring us any shame. You and Joey didn't know your were related. so what if you did anyway? You love him, he loves you and that's all that matters in my eyes. If people have a problem with it then it's their problem not yours." Derek told her, all he wanted was for them to be happy and they needed each other for that.

"Do you mean that?" Lauren mumbled

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." He kissed her forehead and let her go back to Joey. "Now it's up to you what the next step is with your Dad, if you want to find him then Carol has his address I think. Unfortunately Max and I never really saw eye to eye so we lost contact…"

"I don't want to cause any trouble if I were to contact him!" Lauren said suddenly.

"Don't be silly babe, if you want to find him then we still can" Joey said "you won't cause any trouble I promise you, right Dad?" Joey looked to his father who nodded and smiled. He felt so sorry for the girl in his arms, he loved her with every breath he had and could see how much this was killing her. "He's your father Lauren… we will find him"

"But what about Susan ?" she whispered "She won't like this"

"You leave Susan to me" Derek told her firmly, he turned to Joey "Go home, don't stress about it and you missy" he pointed to Lauren with his finger his voice more stern. "You will go home and you will rest, you'll let Joey look after you" he told her, Lauren nodding in response. "Good" Derek kissed her forehead before they left and told Joey he'd call them soon.

*JL*JL*JL*

The two of them way laying together on the sofa later that evening watching a movie, Derek had been so amazing and had encouraged Lauren to find Max. Yes he and Max didn't get on in the past but that was years ago, there wasn't really bad blood between them. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them all that the relationship was of course going to carry on and that the 'cousin thing' stayed between them for now, until Lauren was ready for the rest of the family to know. She was understandably apprehensive about anyone else finding out but she was also partly excited that she could really call the Branning's family. That Jack and Derek would be her uncles and Carol her Aunt, she quite liked the sound of that actually…

Lauren was fidgeting where she lay between Joey legs, her back pressed against his stomach as Joeys arm wound around her waist his hands resting in her sides, she still couldn't get comfortable and Joey wasn't helping the situation. "Joe, you're going to have to stop doing that your making me feel sick" she said softly, removing his hand from her stomach where his fingers were gently tapping.

"Sorry" he hummed.

Seconds later Lauren groaned and shifted in his lap "Joey seriously, your making me feel sick." She warned, sitting up and moving out of his arms.

"I'm not doing anything." He protested, frowning when he saw how pale she was. "Have I done something to upset you ? Your being really moody with me." Lauren sighed and tugged away from him looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Why are so annoyed with me ?"

She moved back into his arms and out her head on his shoulder "I don't know" she cried.

Joey held her for several minutes while she cried, it was not like Lauren to be like this, ,she'd been really emotional for the last couple of months, when he thought about it there was one logical explanation "Babe?" Lauren sniffed as he rubbed his hand over her back "You don't think you could be pregnant do you?"

**And yet again... Duff Duff duff... big question though ...is she ? Or isn't she ? Thank you all so much for all the reviews ! Back tomorrow! Xxx**


	49. Chapter 49

**chapter 49**

Positive. Positive. Positive.

Just like the other _six _pregnancy tests she'd taken and swore were wrong.

Eyes wide, Lauren stared at the three latest tests lined up on the side of the bath in front of her. Pregnant. She was _pregnant_. As in, there was a small human growing inside her stomach. Her hand fell automatically, palm splayed across her still flat stomach, there was nothing there, no sign of anything. Gulping, she sat back against the tiled wall, her shoulders slumping. This was… _not _part of the plan; okay, it might have been, Years in the future maybe, But now? Her life was complicated enough without adding a baby into the mix.

Her head tipped back against the wall as she questioned how her life had turned out that way. One minute she was just an average teenager, the next she was 15 and pregnant. And then everything changed, she had a miscarriage and just carried on. She fought through and then there was her job and the debts and then… well then there was Joey. Joey who didn't fit into her life, who was everything she ever dreamed of in a man and knew she couldn't have. Of course everything had changed and now she was still waking up each morning questioning what the hell he was doing marrying her. Everything about her life was far from conventional.

The only aspect of her life she was sure that kept her sane was Joey. What she felt for him was beyond anything; it was a physical and emotional connection she'd never known the likes of before. How he made her feel just by looking at her, that smile of his with dimples that spoke of such affection… She felt loved when she was with Joey.

So in the real world she should be happy right? After a complicated few years she was in an amazing relationship, on the right track to finding her real father, surely having a baby would fit perfectly into the dream ?

Maybe if she was thinking straight then she would have been able to see that but she was an emotional wreck. She'd discovered her fiancé was also her cousin and her relationship with her Mother was practically non-existent. Tears were streaming down her face as she stared blankly at the 9 tests.

Biting her lip, she leaned forward once more to see the tests, wanting to make sure this wasn't a very cruel hallucination. And just to be extra sure, she pinched herself. Wincing, she rubbed her arm when nothing happened except a little biting pain. So it was true then, there was no getting away from it. She was pregnant; they were going to have a baby. She suddenly remembered Joey. He was sat next to her, mirroring her position, looking a far sight better than she did. He reached out and took her hand and Lauren dared a glance at him.

"I told you something was different about you on my birthday didn't I ?" he said with a gentle smile. Lauren didn't answer, she could even remember when it could have possibly happened. "It's going to be ok Lauren" he told and she wished she could believe him.

She couldn't help but stare at him worriedly. How in earth was it going to be ok? 9 positive pregnancy tests was not the definition of ok. "I'm scared Joey…I'm really scared" she sobbed, dipping her head to stare at the floor.

Joey was soon reaching for her and lifting her to sit on his lap. He closed his eyes feeling her body shake as she sobbed against him. "Shhh…it' ok. It's alright. Why are you so scared ay baby? Talk to me."

"This wasn't planned." She cried "I'm not ready for this."

Joey inhaled sharply, did she not want the baby? "Yes you are. Lauren your amazing with Abi and Oscar, and Martha adores you. We're at a good stage in our lives babe, if there's a good time for a baby, it's now. But if it's really not what you want…"

"No!' she said quickly "I do want children, your children. I don't know I guess I always thought I'd be having children and sharing it with my Mum." She sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"You don't need to let that affect this babe… this baby is ours. Not your Mum's. I know you don't want to get your relationship back fully while she's with Greg, but maybe this would bring you closer?"

Lauren nodded "Maybe." She snuggled into his chest a little more and took a deep breath. "what made you think I was pregnant?" she asked

"You've been _different _for months, you cry at the drop of a hat, you've been an utter drama queen sometimes. I know your body better than anyone else does and I could tell something was different. Now I know why…" he smiled his hand brushing over her stomach.

She stared at him. "Why aren't you freaking out or running out the door?"

He chuckled shortly, grinning. "I think freaking out now would be a little late don't you?" He moved her in his arms so she was looking at him more. "So we're having a baby… people have them every single day". He tucked her hair behind her ear "So yeah, maybe I should be running out the door and maybe I should freak out and yell, but I know that you're going to be an absolute kick ass mother" Lauren giggled and watched as his hand cupped her stomach, his palm pressed close and thumb stroking over the material of her top. "This Is our baby, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure they know we love them."

Breath shaking as it escaped her, she covered his hand with hers. "So we're doing this… We're going to have a baby?" Eyes glistening with tears, she looked up at him as he nodded. "We're doing this..." she whispered quietly, almost getting herself to believe her own words. Joey sighed and stood up quickly, running from the bathroom. Lauren frowned, managing to pull herself up in time to see Joey grabbing his car keys "Joey?" he wither hadn't heard her, or he'd ignored her because he turned and left the apartment, the slamming shut behind him.

**And it was all going so well! What's Joey playing at? I bet you weren't expecting that ending were you? Back tomorrow and i'll reply to reviews then too ! Xxx**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Lauren was sat at the kitchen table 45 minutes later when the door opened again and Joey came back in, he walked straight over to her pulling her up from the chair and kissing Joey's kisses always made her feel weak at the knees. Joey pulled away from her and handed her a huge bouquet of flowers that had somehow gone unnoticed, they were her favourites. "I love you more than words can possibly say. Lauren Jessop"

Joey narrowly missed her hand flying towards his face, catching it before it hit him. "Where the fuck have you been Joseph? You run out like that and then expect me to be forgiving when you kiss me and bring me flowers." She slammed the bouquet on the table and Joey flinched back "What on earth were you thinking? Do you not realises how scared I am? I thought you run. You give me all the bravado of 'I'm not scared' 'everything will be ok Lauren' and then you Fucking run." Joey stepped towards her but she pushed him back "Don't touch me!" she yelled. "I am so pissed off with you Joey!"

"I didn't think it was that much of a big deal…" Joey said softly

"Not much of a big deal?" she screamed, Joey was sure even the new noisy neighbours would probably hear her. "A man running out on his fiancée when she's just found out she's pregnant is a big deal. Find a dictionary and look up big deal! This is it!"

"Ok I'm sorry alright, I'm sorry" Lauren gritted her teeth and took a deep breath that Joey noticed. "You need to believe me when I say I'm not going anywhere baby" he moved over to her where she was leaning against the work top and pulled her against him, kissing her hair and whispering apologies "I'm sorry… I just needed to do something to show you how much I love you, flowers seemed like a good choice."

"You staying with me would have been a better one" she retorted. "I don't understand why you thought it was a good idea. You saw how upset I was over finding out Joey. All I needed was you. I didn't need you to say anything or try to make me feel better, I just needed you to be there, because when you're here things don't seem as bad. I don't feel like I've screwed up again, and the prospect of having a baby with you actually seems like a good one."

"Baby…"

She held her hand up to stop him "I'm not finished!" she yelled "Do you remember when I told you about the first time I got pregnant?" he nodded "Tyler left. I was going to have the baby on my own. I was 15 and I was adamant about having and raising that baby. Now I'm 23 and I'm more scared now than I was then. You running out made that fear grow even more. I can't be a single parent Joey. My Mum did her best with me and god did she fail. I do not want to turn out like her" she cried. Joey stepped near her and Lauren did let him hug her.

He titled her face up towards him and looked in her eyes "You are nothing like your mother Lauren, you never will be. I'm sorry for leaving and not telling you where I was going, I know it was stupid. But I promise I'm not going anywhere. You're by my side forever baby. You mean the world to me and I want to do everything to look after you and our baby. You never believe me when I say it babe and I saw it in the bathroom, I could tell you didn't fully believe me. I tried to think what I could do to make you believe that your worth it Lauren, that I don't want anyone else. So I got this too…" he said handing her a small bag.

She reached inside and pulled out a tiny little baby grow with a grey any yellow elephant embroidered on the front wolf it. "Joey…"

"I'm hoping these might give you a little more of an idea that I mean everything I say and I am the happiest man alive knowing your giving me this baby, that I get to be the best father I can be and see you be the mother I know you are" he wiped the tears from her cheeks and softly kissed her lips. "Am I forgiven?" he asked.

There was a gentle nod from her and she smiled thorough the tears "The flowers are beautiful by the way"

Joey rolled his eyes and laughed at her "I'm glad you liked them, you should put them in water or they'll wilt"

**Well Joey didn't abandon her ! Thank god ! I think it was right for her to have a little freak out though no ? Thanks for all the revues so far, the most reviews for a story I've ever got ! Back tomorrow xxx **


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

The next couple of weeks went far too slowly for Laurens liking. She and Joey had figured things out between them and had decided to basically screw anyone else, their happiness was all that mattered. According to Joey's Auntie Carol, and Laurens now I guess, Max had been living in France for the last 18 or so years, she wouldn't elaborate any more but was good enough to give Joey the address, apparently he'd also changed his name back to Branning and not Bennett.

After arranging time off work for Lauren and getting Kieran to cover his work, Joey had booked two tickets for him and Lauren to fly out to France the following Friday. Of course the main aim of the trip was for them to find her father but Joey was helping it might calm Lauren down too. She was far too worried about everything and now she had the pregnancy to think of too. They had been to the doctors and had it confirmed and then had their first ultrasound. Lauren was in a little shock to discover how far along her pregnancy was, she was expecting a few weeks not months. So after yet another freak out from Lauren, Joey had booked the tickets.

*JL*JL*JL*

Friday evening arrived and Joey and Lauren had their bags packed by the door and ready to go. Uncle Jack and Ronnie were taking care of Hector until they got back, the date of which was still indefinite. They had booked flights out there but hadn't made any arrangements to return as they didn't know how long things would take. Lauren had been moping around for the last couple of months, so Joey hoped the trip might put a spring back in her step. They had officially been engaged for a year now, and Joey had never seen her looking so defeated.

"Come on babe, cheer up ay" he tapped her under her chin gently lifting it so he could kiss her lips.

"I'm worried what he'll be like, if he'll want to see me. He's probably got a readymade family over there and won't want me ruining that, Auntie Carol was really coy about him… maybe my mum was right"

Joey pulled her into his arms "Hey, listen to me, he's your Dad, he has a right to know about you and you have the right to know about him too. Don't think about the afterwards… just think about now ok?" she nodded and Joey kissed her forehead "That's my girl"

"I love you Joey Branning you know that right?" she asked softy

"You may have told me once or twice, but I'll never get bored of hearing it" he kissed her quickly telling her he loved her too when Joey's phone beeped. He looked at it and saw it was from his Dad. "Dad's here to take us to the airport, Do you have everything?"

"I think so" she smiled, grabbing her handbag as Joey took their two cases to the lift.

*JL*JL*JL*

It was late evening when they arrived in France and despite it still being light outside, Lauren decided it would be best to wait for the morning until they went in search of her father. Joey had rented a villa instead of booking them a hotel which Lauren loved, she said it made her feel more homely. They had unpacked their things and had gone to a local supermarket to get the essentials, before returning to the villa for an early night. Well it would have been early, but Lauren couldn't sleep. She was excited and scared all at the same time and so had become annoyingly restless.

"Babe…keep still" Joey mumbled still half asleep.

"I can't…" she stayed still for a little while and then began fidgeting again, eventually giving up and getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Joey flicked the lamp on and found Lauren pulling his discarded t-shirt on. She shrugged as Joey climbed from the bed and stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. He kissed the nape of her neck feeling the tension in her body "Come back to bed…"

"I can't, I'm not tired and I can't get comfortable" she sighed turning in his arms to lean against his chest.

"We can go on a walk?" he suggested

"Really?"

"Ye why not? Put some shorts or something on and we'll go. It might take your mind of things."

*JL*JL*JL*

They walked hand in hand through the quaint streets by their villa, it was near the sea and was beautifully picturesque. They ended up walking near a harbour and could see all the boats with their pretty lights in the dark, it was very beautiful and really did clear her mind. The next morning they woke early and planned the day which included going to find Max.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren could feel her nerves bubbling inside her as they stopped outside a villa in the centre of the town. Joey could feel her nerves as he tucked the map into his pocket and took her hand in his kissing the back of it. "You ready to do this? If you've changed your mind or feel uncomfortable and want to go, you just let me know." Lauren nodded and kissed him softly, she really did love him. She took a breath and rang the doorbell on the side of the wall.

They waited a little while when they heard movements and muffled voices before the door opened. "May I help you?"

Lauren was rendered speechless when a dark haired woman answered the door. "I erm…I'm looking for a Max Branning" she stuttered.

"Two seconds…" she left the door open and could here another set of footsteps, a set that were much heavier than the first. The door opened wider and Lauren knew then that she was looking at her father, he looked just like Jack and Derek.

"You ok there love?" he asked, seeing her frozen to the spot. Joey stepped forward a little further into view and Max frowned, seeing a little something he recognised. "can I help you with something?"

"I'm sorry… this was a mistake." Lauren turned and walked back down the path with Joey hot on her heels.

"Wait, stop… do I know you?" Max called

Lauren paused and turned to look at Max who had followed them. "No you don't" she shook her head and took a deep breath "My Name's Lauren … and 24 years ago you met my mum... your… your my Dad"

**Laurens met her Dad ! How on earth will this pan out though ? Thanks for all your reviews! I've tried to respond to them all but some wouldn't send :( next chapter up tomorrow! Xxx**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Joey took Laurens hand into his squeezing it tight, he could see the colour gradually drain from her face, she looked like she was going to pass out. Joey glanced at his uncle, he still looked the same, he vaguely remembered meeting him when he 3 or 4 and even then it was the briefest of visits. Max was watching Lauren intently but he didn't look entirely surprised. Joey turned back around and saw Lauren looking ready to lose her balance, her hands gripping his t-shirt . "Baby? Are you ok?"

Her hands moved to grip his arm as she shook her head "I feel funny" She mumbled, her eyes closing briefly as she felt a rush of heat go through her body.

"Bring her inside…" Joey nodded at Max who was staring at Lauren a look of wonder in his eyes.

*JL*JL*JL*

They stepped inside the villa, Lauren leaning heavily into Joey's side. Max lead them through a hallway and into a large open plan kitchen. "Sit down…" he said softly nodding to a large table and chairs in the middle of the room. Joey eased Lauren into one of the chairs telling her firmly to 'sit' when she tried to protest. "Here, drink this…" Max passed a glass of water to her and then sat down too.

Joey was crouched by Laurens chair, tucking her hair behind her ear as she sipped on the water. It was a silent ten minutes before she had some colour in her cheeks again "Feeling better?" Joey asked getting a small nod in response.

"It's probably the heat" Max said causing the two of them too look up at him. "If you're not used to it, it can affect you pretty bad." He said softly, his eyes still taking in Lauren.

"it's not that…" Lauren said almost to herself. Joey's tucked her hair behind her ear again as he took a seat by her, Lauren smiling as she knew what it meant.

Max looked at them strangely until Joey answered "Laurens 4 months pregnant. She has dizzy spells, don't you babe?"

Lauren sipped the water again and took a breath before turning to Max "I'm really sorry to have just turned up like this… I didn't know what else to do." She wiped at her eyes as the tears began to fall. "It's just, I've wanted to find my dad for years but Mum never really gave me any information and she wasn't particularly keen on me finding you. She was scared of losing my stepfather I think. But this last year, things have happened that have made me realise how much I actually missed having a Father."

Max smiled at her softly, he hadn't any idea about Lauren but now she was here, he didn't have the heart to tell her no. "Hey, don't get upset…"

"I'm sorry…" she sniffed wiping her eyes on her arm. "I'm getting Married and I'm having a baby and I wanted my dad to know…" she took a breath and glanced briefly at Joey who nodded with encouragement. "I met Joey nearly two years ago and I met his family…I met his uncle and his Aunt and his Father… Your brother"

Max's eyes widened as his looked at Joey "Your Derek's boy? He asked and Joey nodded "I thought you looked familiar, you've definitely got the Branning looks." He shook his head with a slight smile "So that makes you two cousins?"

Joey nodded "We were already engaged before we found that part out, it was too late to go back, I love your daughter very much." He admitted sincerely "Cousin is just a label, it doesn't mean anything to us"

"That's a good attitude to have, life's too short" Max nodded. He ran his hands over his face and then looked at Lauren again, he could see she was scared. "You said I met your mum 24 years ago ?" she nodded "So that makes you what, 23?"

"Yes, my birthday was in March." Lauren confirmed.

Max remained silent for a while, both Joey and Lauren were getting ready to leave when he spoke up. "Your Mum…I remember her, she's Tanya Cross isn't she?"

"Tanya Jessop now but Yes she is. How did you ?" Lauren stuttered.

"You look just like she did when I met her. Your Mum and I met a couple of times in a bar. One night, one thing led to another and well yes…I guess that's when you were conceived" he smiled. "I left shortly after that, came back here to France and never heard anything from your mum again. If I knew about you Lauren then I would like to think I would have been part of your life"

"You still can be…I mean if you want. I don't want money from you or anything" she said quickly "I'd just like to get to know you…"

"I can see that… how did you even find out I was your Dad ?" he asked.

"I told my mum I wanted to find you and she basically told me she didn't know who you were, so Joe and I went to my Nans and she gave me Mum's old diary, there was a piece of paper that had a number on it and the words Laurens Dad on it. I tired the number but it was disconnected so I did a lot of digging and some investigation by Joey we managed to trace the number to its previous owner… which was you." She told him.

"One of uncle Jack's friends from the police told us who you were but you were still using your Mum's last name so Lauren didn't quite click. I realised then that there was a possibility that we were related somehow. I remember Dad saying you had a different last name so we went to speak to him to make sure. Dad confirmed my suspicions and we found out you were his brother, he didn't have any contact details for you but Auntie Carol did, so she gave us the address and well, here we are. It's been a bit of a bumpy path… Laurens emotions have been all over the place and then she found out she was pregnant" Joey said softly.

"Baby not planned then?" Max asked

"Joey and I getting together in the first place wasn't planned" she Laughed slightly "But no the baby wasn't planned, it came as a bit of a surprise. I was already 4 months pregnant when we found out" her hand subconsciously skimmed over her stomach. "Things just seem to happen for us without warning…"

Max nodded his head "I guess that's life for you, Where are you staying?" he asked "I'd really like get to know you more whilst you're here, both of you that is…"

Joey was about to respond when the brunette from earlier appeared through the patio doors.

"What's going on Max is everything alright?" Laurens eyes were instantly on the girl who was staring at her and Joey. She took Joey's hand tightly, maybe this was his wife ?

**Oh no is Max married ? Does he have other children? At least things seemed to have gone relatively well so far, Max seems like he wants to get to know Lauren , right? Back tomorrow xxx**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

"Yeah everything's fine. This is..." he stumbled as he thought about it before continuing with a response. "This is Lauren and Joey… they're family" he said leaving it quite a brief response.

"I can tell when you're lying Max Branning …" she said firmly, her hands on his hips. Lauren looked at her, she looked too young to be his wife, but maybe not… his daughter maybe? But why would she call him by his proper name… maybe they had an unconventional relationship? She shook herself from her thoughts, pregnancy really did let her mind run away with itself.

Max looked at her and took a breath "Lauren is my daughter and this is her fiancé Joey. Lauren, Joey meet Stacey my daughter-in-law, your brother's wife."

"Your Daughter? When did this happen?" Stacy asked clearly interested in the story.

"24 years ago" Max said with a smile "Bradley's Mum had left with him and I met Laurens Mum…"

"Bradley's always wanted a little sister. He'll be well impressed" she smiled "I'll see you later, got to pick Lilly up from her friend's house, nice to meet you two…"

*JL*JL*JL*

Max looked back at Lauren and saw her staring at the spot Stacy had vacated. "Yes, you have a brother, that's his wife and they have a little girl called Lilly." He stood up and walked over to the fridge pulling a photo from under a magnet and handing it to Lauren. He pointed to the ginger haired male who was holing a little girl on his hip "That's Bradley, and his and Stacey's daughter Lilly." He sat down and saw her amazed expression. "Not quite what you were expecting when you came here was it ?" he asked.

"I don't really know what I was expecting to be honest." Lauren confessed "I hadn't thought past the point of telling you I was your daughter…I'm pleasantly surprised" she smiled.

"Well that's a relief ! I'd have hated to disappoint you." Max saw the empty glass she was now fiddling with and he really did understand her nervousness. "Would you like another drink?" Lauren shook her head "Joey?"

"I'm good thank you. Actually babe, we need to be making a move, we have dinner reservations" he reminded Lauren, the two having booked a table earlier that day "sorry" he said softly as she pouted. He helped Lauren up from her chair and turned to face Max.

"It was wonderful to meet you Lauren and you Joey…" He said not really sure what he should be doing.

Lauren stepped forward slightly "You too…" she whispered and without really thinking she had hugged him. She was about to completely regret her decision but his arms went around her and hugged her back.

"I've always wanted a daughter… and now I have one, a very beautiful one at that" Max told her. He let her go and held his hand out to Joey. He shook it smiling at the gesture. "You're a lucky Man. Listen, why don't we meet up in a couple of days' time and we can get to know each other some more, you could meet Bradley and Lilly too if you'd like?"

Lauren nodded "I'd like that." She pulled a piece of scrap paper from her bag along with a pen and quickly scribbled her mobile number down along with Joeys. "Here… now you have our numbers. Hopefully we can meet soon" she took Joey hand and the two of them walked towards the door.

"Lauren?" she turned around to face Max. "I'm glad you found me"

She smiled, tears in her eyes "Me too… Dad."

**Well everything worked out dandy ...didn't it ? I'm afraid the next chapter wont be up until Wednesday possibly even Thursday as I'm away the next couple of days and wont be able to post! So leave me a review and i'll leave you with this little spoiler:**

**Laurens hand was resting on her stomach, the material of her dress skimming over the tiny bump that was there. "I'm scared Stacey…"**

**Xxx**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 **

Two days later and Lauren and Joey were getting ready for dinner with Max, Bradley, Stacey and Lilly. They had decided after much deliberation that it would be more relaxed if they went to Lauren and Joey's villa and they ordered food in. Lauren still wasn't feeling 100% and the heat certainly wasn't making it any better. She was stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom, sporting a light blue sun dress, shed already tried on 90% of the clothes shed taken with her and had deemed them all inappropriate "Joey, do I look okay?"

"You look gorge..."

Lauren interrupted him mid-word, frowning slightly at her reflection "Are you sure? I don't want to look like I've tried too Much"

Joey wasn't one hundred percent sure how to answer the question; Lauren looked perfect to him but then she always did, he didn't want to annoy her or say the wrong thing because that would result in several hours of tears and lots of ice cream to coax her from her melt down.

"You're right" Lauren nodded, breaking Joey from his thoughts, "It is too much."

Joey stared wide eyed at her, taking her hand gently as she walked toward the wardrobe "Baby, I didn't say anything." He laughed slightly.

"I know, but you were thinking it, I know you were" she groaned.

Joey signed, he really had to bit his tongue at how unconfident she was sometimes. "How did you know what I was thinking? Do you read minds now, or something?" his hands slid around her waist and pulled her away from the wardrobe, a perfect pout forming on her lips. "Because if you do, I know a great circus you could join" he teased, and it made her laugh just as he'd intended it to.

"Don't be an idiot. I could just see the look on your face, I knew what you were going to say" she smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"I was going to say you look gorgeous. You don't need to be so worried, they're family and just want to get to know you not what your wearing." Joey had tried many times the last couple of days to calm her nerves but it wasn't working in the slightest. Lauren was worried about what her brother was going to think of her and the situation, which had resulted in a little breakdown about her being pregnant and how he might be a traditional person and see pregnancy out of wedlock a bad thing. Joey had tried to kindly tell her she was being silly, but of course her hormones were playing havoc with her and she wasn't having any of it.

"Do I look pregnant ?" she asked and again, Joey didn't particularly know how to answer. To him she looked pregnant, but he's sussed that she looked different on his birthday when she was probably only a couple of months pregnant.

He decided just to be honest "To me yes, but you wouldn't to anyone else. Your still tiny and your dress covers anything that is there anyway babe…" Lauren nodded seemingly taking his answer. He placed his hands on her shoulders and tucked her hair behind her ear "now will you come and sit down and wait patiently for them to arrive, before you start feeling ill again"

Lauren did as she was told, walking outside onto the decking where Joey had set the table. There was cool breeze blowing from the beach which was only a short walk from the villa and it instantly made her relax more. "When did you do all this ?" she looked asked, looking around at the little lights Joey had put on the walls and on the decking, she could tell how magical it would look when it got darker. The table was set, with jugs of iced drinks in the middle and a few plates of crisps and picky foods.

"When you were napping earlier. I thought I'd make myself useful. I even went to that little ice cream parlour and brought you a tub of pistachio ice cream for after"

Lauren smiled brightly and drew his lips towards hers "My perfect man"

"I'm just looking after you… that baby seems to like causing you the optimum discomfort." He said softly "So anything I can do to make you feel better, I'll do it".

"Hmm I love you Mr Branning" Lauren sniffed slightly and frowned "I thought we were ordering food in?" she asked smelling something quite yummy coming from the kitchen.

"Well I decided to cook, it's nothing special just chicken. I thought we could have fajitas and then everyone can help themselves."

"Thought of everything didn't you?" Lauren asked, totally amused at how unusually organised he was being.

"I did, I want this to go as smoothly as possible. I know how much this means to you and I want…" The doorbell interrupted him "That'll be them" he held his hand out to Lauren and they walked hand in hand to the door. "Ready?"

Lauren ran her free hand through her hair, smoothing it behind her ears and nodding at Joey "I'm ready".

Joey opened the door and sure enough, Max, Bradley, Stacey and Lilly were stood on the doorstep. "Hi, come on in… we're glad you could come" he said, letting them into the open plan living area.

"We've been really looking forward to it… especially this little one" Max said ruffling Lilly's hair as she grinned up to him. "She couldn't wait to meet her Aunt and uncle. Oh… we brought you this" Max handed a bottle of something to Joey "And these are for you…" he handed Lauren a bunch of bright flowers, they looked beautiful.

Lauren blinked back the tears as she took them from him "They're lovely thank you… you really didn't have to bring anything with you." She told him.

Max shook his head "I wanted to. It was actually Bradley's idea." He said softly and Bradley stepped forward a little a smile on his face.

He held his hand out to Lauren and she tentatively shook it "It's really nice to meet you Lauren, Dad's told me everything" he said quietly "I think I'm as nervous as you are" he laughed and that made Lauren laugh too. she was glad he didn't seem hostile towards her and he was making as much effort as Max had.

"It's really good to meet you too… I'm going to put these in water, excuse me" she sniffed dashing off towards the kitchen.

"Did I say something?" Bradley asked Joey.

Joey smiled softy seeing how concerned his older cousin was "No it's nothing honestly, her emotions are just all over the place" he assured him. "Why don't we go to the garden and get some drinks?"

*JL*JL*JL*

They all followed Joey through to the garden, him kissing Lauren as she stood at the sink. "Help yourselves to a drink, there's Ice tea, some wine or anything else… Lilly, would you like a drink ?"

She nodded her head and Stacey smiled "say yes please…"

"Yep, please" she repeated.

"Okidoke, how does a special cocktail sound?" Lilly nodded enthusiastically. "Does anyone else want anything ?" they all declined happy with what was on the table. In the kitchen Lauren was just wiping her eyes as Joey walked in "Are you ok ? Everyone's waiting for you"

"I'm fine, just my bloody hormones again." she threw the used tissue in the bin and took another, putting in the pocket on her dress."Do you need help?"

"Nope, all under control… go outside, I'll be two minutes" he told her.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren made her way outside and sat back down, trying not to notice how everyone was looking at her.

"So, Lauren, how have you been?" her father asked "Feeling better than the other day? This heat takes a little getting used to"

"A little, thank you…" she smiled

"When are you due then Lauren?" Stacey asked and Lauren's eyes widened, Bradley and Max both stared at Stacey "What? I know the signs, feeling sick, passing out, emotions everywhere…"

"I thought I'd hidden it" Lauren sighed "I didn't want to bombard you with everything all at once, but I'm due in September. I came as a buy one get one free deal at the moment" She smiled just as Joey walked out with very impressive looking drink.

"Here we go…" he placed the glass in front of Lilly "a special fruit cocktail, just for you" he said. Lilly ginned at the orange and red layered drink that had been finished with a strawberry and a little umbrella.

"Wow Lilly what do you say?" Bradley asked as Joey sat down in the chair next to Lauren, his arm automatically going over her shoulders.

"Thank you"

"Good girl. It looks like you've got a talent there Joey" Bradley said "what is it you do?"

"I own a chain of bars across London actually and a couple in Manchester, that's where I learnt to do all that" Joey went on explaining about the club franchise and how well it had done since he'd first stared. Bradley had taken a keen interest and had suggested that Joey look at opening a bar in France, he was a business and property developer and could see the potential.

Through the entire conversation Lauren couldn't take her eyes off Joey, she watched him with love shining from her eyes, something Max was very keen to point out.

"You have one very proud fiancée too Joey, she can't stop looking at you" Max announced with a small laugh. Joey smiled and kissed Lauren's blushing cheek.

"It's the hormones" Stacey proclaimed "I was exactly the same, Bradley had never looked so good. I think he got sick of me by the end of the 9months"

Joey turned to Lauren his eye brow raised slightly "You told them?"

She shook her head "They guessed" she told him softly, turning back to the others "I am proud of him, he's amazing and doesn't realise just how much. I'm very lucky to have him."

Joey kissed her lips gently "I think I'm the lucky one" he kissed her again only pulling apart when he remembered they had company. "Has Lauren told you about her art?" he asked

"Art? What's this about?" Max asked and Lauren frowned towards Joey. She hated any of the attention on her and would much rather talk about other things, she got embarrassed rather easily. Joey smiled as his fiancée blushed again, her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as the attention turned to her.

"Lauren has an art degree and is amazing at it. Although she will swear blind she isn't, she's amazing. She teaches some groups at the local primary school near where we live." He said proudly.

"I'd love to see some of your work sweetheart" Max said.

Lauren smiled gently not really giving a committal answer. "When will dinner be ready? I'm starving"

"You're hungry?" she nodded "Ok, well is should be ready now. I'll make sure you get plenty." He turned to the others at the table "She's not been eating the last few days saying she's not hungry, I think she's probably eaten a grain of rice at most"

"That's a little dramatic, Joey." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm like you then, in that area then aren't I?" Max chuckled as Joey walked inside to sort the food, Bradley offering to help him.

"I've not fancied anything other than ice cream to be honest and even then it's just pistachio, I could eat buckets of the stuff, and ignore Joey I'm not dramatic. I promise."

"I'm inclined to believe your fiancé there sweetheart, you made quite the first impression when we met" Max reminded her. "I think we could use your drama though right Stace? We lead pretty boring lives over here".

"He's right" Stacey agreed "You're the most exciting thing to happen since I had Lilly. Everything out here is very very dreary, the only place I get a bit of gossip is when I'm at work in the shop. "

Lauren was about to reply when she heard a clutter in the kitchen and then a very long silence. "Joey? Everything alright in there?" there was a prolonged silence before he replied.

"Erm… everything fine babe… don't worry." He was totally unconvincing as he spoke and Lauren could hear a hushed conversation.

She went to get up to go and see what the issue was but Max placed his hand on her arm, stopping her from moving "Let me go, you stay and relax, no arguments"

Lauren smiled and let Max go instead of her, god knows what was going on in there. "He's totally taken by you already. They both are" Stacey began. "when he told Bradley that you had shown up…I've never seen either of them so happy. I think deep down Max always knew he'd left something behind when he left London, he just didn't know what it was. He was living here alone when I first met him, he worked with my Dad in a car auction I was about 6 at the time. I was 15 when out of the blue, Bradley turned up. He and Max had a great relationship and Brad used to spend summer over here with us, but when he turned up that time, he said it was for good. He and his Mum had rowed and Bradley decided to live with Max permanently." Stacy told her.

"You fell in love with him?" Lauren asked, looking at the look on Stacy's face that she knew all too well.

She nodded "I was already in love with him. We officially stared seeing each other the next summer and well that was it really. Bradley proposed to me and we got married in a little church five years ago and then Lilly was born. She's the best thing ever to happen to us."

Laurens hand was resting on her stomach, the material of her dress skimming over the tiny bump that was there. "I'm scared Stacey…" she whispered, looking up at the girl who seemed to have understood what she was feeling.

Stacey whispered something to Lilly and she skipped off inside before moving and sitting next to Lauren. "It's normal to be scared Lauren, I was terrified!"

"no I'm really, really scared. You don't understand, I don't sleep at night because I'm scared I'll wake up in the morning and something awful will have happened. I'm too scared to eat in case it makes me sick and it hurts the baby…I can't let anything happen this time" she cried.

Stacey swallowed and took Lauren's hand "Have you been pregnant before?" she asked getting a gentle nod in response. "Oh Lauren… when?"

"I was 15" Lauren said "I had a miscarriage…" she went on to explain about the entire situation with Tyler and Greg.

"Joey loves you Lauren, it's so so clear. And you have Max and Bradley... and me we're all here for you. We won't let anything happen. Us Brannings have got to stick together" she smiled. "How long are you staying here?"

"I don't know, we didn't have any particular timescales, I know Joe has the club to get back to at some point, but other than my brother and sister I don't have anything back in London." She said sadly

"You should consider moving out here, I think you'd love it" Stacy told her

"Mummy!" Lilly ran towards Stacey and jumped up onto her lap. "Daddy and Granddad and Joey are funny!" she said giggling to herself. "They's made a big mess too!"

"Have they now?" Lauren asked Lilly nodding. "Do I need to go and tell them off?"

"Tell who off?" Joey's voice sounded behind her. He, Max and Bradley we carrying the food onto the table. It smelt good. "Help yourselves everyone!" he told them.

"Have you made a mess in that kitchen?" Lauren looked him over seeing he had a powder like substance on his shirt and his shorts were splattered with water.

Max Laughed as he put his food on his plate "Whatever gave you that idea?" Lauren raised her eyebrows "The kitchen is clean and tidy, the food is cooked and smells delicious and your fiancé is still alive I'd call this a success"

*JL*JL*JL*

The rest of the evening was perfect, full of conversation and getting to know each other. Stacey and Lauren got on perfectly and had arranged to go out in the next few days. By the time they all left, Lauren was feeling much happier and it had nothing to do with the amount of pistachio ice-cream she'd eaten.

"How long are we staying in France for, Joey?" Lauren asked, it had been playing on her mind since Stacey had mentioned it, and to be truthful she wanted to know that she and Joey were on the same page.

Joey turned over in the bed, switched on the lamp and moved her back into his arms. He sighed, thinking how to say what he was thinking without upsetting her. "Well, I think for now we can stay for a little longer don't you?"

"How much longer?" Lauren whispered.

"We have time, things at the clubs can run themselves, and I'm available when they need me on Skype or phone. There is the slight complication of this though…" his hand brushed over her stomach, curving fingers around the mini bump. "I don't want the baby to be born in France Lauren, we should go home, when the times right."

Lauren's hand moved to rest over his "Baby's due September, I'd like to spend summer over here if we can? Go home at the end of July maybe?"

"I think we can make that work" Joey told her, kissing her shoulder "I'm glad everything is working out with your Dad babe, you looked so happy this evening."

"I am happy, so so happy"

**Ta-dah ! Sorry I couldn't post the last couple of days I've been away and didn't take my laptop, so I hope this nice long chapter makes up for it ! It's lovely to see them all getting along so well isn't it ? Next chapter up tomorrow and it's got a little surprise in it :) xxx**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

The next few weeks in France went by uneventful for Lauren and Joey, they just enjoyed time together and time getting to know the new found family. They'd been in France for a little under two months and Lauren was definitely sporting a little bump now.

"You do realise no matter how hard you try, those shorts are not going up" Joey commented laughing as Lauren gave in and her shorts popped open. "I told you babe, you need more clothes" he smirked, remembering the conversation they'd had a few days ago where Lauren was determined she could still fit in all her existing clothes. He stood behind her and placed a hand on her belly where her top had ridden up, his thumb gently brushing over her skin "I still can't get over how amazing this is"

"it really is, but right now I'd just like to be able to fasten a pair of shorts, they all fit everywhere else, it's just my stomach " Lauren replied.

Joey moved to the wardrobe and pulled a light weight dress out "Simple solution then babe, don't wear the shorts" he handed her the dress and she smiled holding it up in front of herself as she looked in the mirror. "now hurry up and change, we're going out".

"We are? Where we going?" she asked, removing her offending clothes and slipping the dress on.

Joey paused in the doorway "now that would be telling wouldn't it?" he left the room and chuckled as he heard her groan and mutter something about hating secrets.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren had been very disappointed to find Joey had just arranged for them to go to the beach, she'd tried to keep the disappointment off her face but had miserably failed , something Joey was very aware of and was finding particularly amusing.

"The beach is beautiful isn't it?" Joey asked with a smirk. They were sitting on some rocks on the edge of the beach, for a breather. The heat was pretty intense and Joey didn't want her passing out again, although Lauren had acclimatized to the heat a little more and had gotten through the horrible beginning of pregnancy.

"Hmm, it's nice…" Joey could see the distant look on her face and laughed at her, seeing just how irritated she had become. "Why are you laughing ?" she frowned

"You look so annoyed, did you really think I was going to take you to the beach when we've been here like a thousand times?" she shrugged casually "Lauren Jessop I do love you." He kissed her cheek softly and pulled her up to stand "you ready to go where I was properly planning on taking you?"

"Yes please" she nodded a small smile on her lips "can we get ice-cream on the way please?" batting her eyelashes at him and giving her the best puppy dog eyes, even Hector would be jealous.

"you'll turn into ice cream" he joked pulling her towards the ice cream parlour they'd thankfully discovered at 10pm that first evening when Lauren couldn't sleep and she was craving ice cream. They reached the parlour and was greeted by the owner "same as usual babe?"

"Yes please"

*JL*JL*JL*

It took them another 15 minutes to get to where Joey had wanted to go. They came to a standstill outside a beautiful looking building, Lauren looked around at the building and realised that her Dad, Bradley, Stacy and Lilly were there. "Why are they here?" she frowned.

"Why don't you go and find out?" Joey nudged her towards her dad who was smiling brightly.

"Ohhkkayyy" she walked towards her dad and hugged him, she saw Joey nod as Max let go of her. "Alright, you're all acting odd and that doesn't lie well with a pregnant women! So spill!"

Joey placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face the building "What's that?" he asked and Lauren frowned "What's the building?"

"it's a ... you brought me to a church ? Why would you bring me here, I'm not religious " she frowned and Max chuckled.

She looked at him hoping he'd give her some indication to what on earth was going on "Just let him explain…" he told her not elaborating further.

Joey squeezed her hand and her attention was back in him "I have an idea. A good idea" he replied, beginning to get a little nervous.

"Go on" she said, narrowing her eyes a little, looking up at him.

"I thought we could get married here...today." he announced, a little hope in his voice.

"What ? Why?" well that wasn't exactly the response he was hoping for.

"Because I love you? That's why?" he said. He linked both her hand with his so they were stood face to face. "I don't want a huge wedding where My mum tries to get involved. You are all I need and I think we need to do things our way on our terms…" Laurens eyes filled with tears, Joey softly wiping them away. "Oh baby no, I didn't mean to upset you or pressure you… if you don't want to do this that's fine, I'll just go in there and tell the Vicar."

She shook her head quickly "No! I'm just happy…" she looked around at the little church and smiled "This place is beautiful"

"So is that a yes then?" Joey asked.

Laurens hands reached up and locked around his neck "yes, I'll marry you. I mean I guess I have no choice, I am having your baby and I am kind of in love with you " she smirked.

"Kind of ? Well we'll have to make sure you really are wont we?" he asked and Lauren nodded. She gasped suddenly and Joey's hand went to her stomach "What ? what is it ? Are you ok? Is the baby okay?"

"Everything is fine…I don't have a dress or anything like that, and your mum and Dad aren't here." She looked at him with panicked eyes.

"Hey its ok… I've told my Dad about this. He's happy for us babe. As for a dress… Stacy has helped me out, she has a few options for you at her shop" Stacey nodded to confirm it. "I want to make this the best day for you baby ok? So go with Stacey and Your dad will pick you up from the shop in two hours ok?"

**Who was expecting that surprise? Lauren definitely wasn't ! Back tomorrow, leave me a review xxx**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Lauren was stood browsing through the rails in Stacey's shop, Stacey had gone into the back instructing Lauren to make herself comfortable.

"So you're really going to get married without your Mum or Joey's parents?" Stacey called through to the front of the shop.

"Yes…I don't get on with my Mum, Joey's mum hates me… it's a shame Joey's Dad couldn't be here but he'll understand." She called back. There was a loud clutter in the back "Is everything ok in there Stacey?"

"Everything is fine…" she appeared holding two dress bags a few seconds later. "I was looking for these bad boys" she grinned holding onto Laurens hand and dragging her to a chair. "Sit… now Joey asked me to choose something you might like, choices were limited I'm afraid because of your bump, But! But… I think you're really going to love these two."

Lauren unzipped the first bag and her mouth fell open. "Stacey it's beautiful" She said quietly, pulling it out of the bag and looking at the dress properly. It was as Lauren had always dreamed a beautiful floor length ivory lace dress. It had a Grecian style to it as it fell over the shoulders in soft folds of fabric, dipping into a V-neck at the front and the back, there was a small ribbon belt around the middle that Lauren knew would accentuate her bump perfectly.

"Where did this come from?" Lauren asked, still slightly speechless.

"One of my friends from university was very successful, I may have called in a few favours" she said proudly. "Do you like it? You can look at the other one too…"

"No. This one is perfect. I absolutely love it Stace thank you! "will you help me get ready?" She asked, smiling.

"Of course" Stacey sat her back in the chair by the mirror and lifted Laurens hair over her shoulders "I'm thinking your hair should be down and wavy because you have beautiful hair… there's some little flowers we can put in to it..." Lauren nodded, smiling as they set about getting ready.

*JL*JL*JL*

"I look…I look happy" Lauren said an hour later, looking in the mirror, carefully playing with her hair.

"You look beautiful. I'm sure your husband is gonna think the same" Stacey replied, as she handed Lauren a pair of delicate sandals.

"I can't believe I'm getting married! This is just crazy. But a good crazy" Lauren exclaimed, smiling. She adjusted her hair and took a breath "I think I'm ready" she nodded.

"Yes it's a good crazy, now come on, Max has been sat outside in the car for the last half an hour!"

"He has?" Stacey nodded "I better go then hadn't I?"

*JL*JL*JL*

Max was sat nervously in the car waiting for Lauren. He still couldn't believe that he had a daughter, a beautiful daughter who he was very proud of. He'd always imagined having a daughter and was more than overjoyed when Stacey used to go out with him and Bradley, but it wasn't the same, he wanted his own daughter and after all those years he discovered he had one. He'd wanted to make up for lost time and so when Joey told him he was going to marry Lauren when they were in France, Max was more than happy to help, he'd even paid some money towards the arrangements. His thoughts were broken by the sight of Lauren walking out of the shop. She looked breathtakingly beautiful as she opened the car door and slid in.

"You look absolutely stunning sweetheart" He told her as she sat down.

"Thanks Dad…" she did up her seatbelt and watched as Max started the car. "Isn't Stacey coming with us?"

"She's coming to the wedding, but she's making her own way there. We have something to do beforehand" he told her smiling as he saw her begin to think what could possibly be happening.

*JL*JL*JL*

The car stopped after ten minutes and Lauren saw they were at Max's villa not too far from the church. He climbed from the car and held the door open for her "In you go".

"I don't understand why we're here." She said looking around and seeing absolutely nothing. The front door shut behind her and she frowned at him "Dad what's going on?"

"Why don't you go through to the kitchen" he said a teasing grin on his face. Lauren did as she was told and burst into tears as she saw her Nan standing there.

"Don't just stand there gawking, come and give your Nan hug" Cora held her arms out to Lauren who moved as quickly as she could into her arms, she hugged her tightly. "Why are you crying darling?"

"Because I'm happy you're here" she smiled "And my hormones are everywhere" she added in a whisper a sheepish smile on her face as she glanced down at her bump. "How are you even here?"

"That man of yours is a wonderful, wonderful boy. He called me and told me what had happened and that you were going to be getting married. He paid for my flights and for a hotel for me…I'm only her for the next couple of days though, your Mum thinks I've gone on an OAP weekend to Blackpool with Stan." She laughed.

"So Mum doesn't know then?" Cora frowned a little "She doesn't know I've found Dad or where I am or that I'm pregnant?"

Cora wiped Laurens cheeks with her thumbs "No darling, she thinks you're still in London, living exactly how you were when she saw you last. Joey didn't think you'd want her to know" Lauren nodded her head and took a breath, tuning to face her father as he stepped into the room.

"We need to go sweetheart" he told her "Don't want to keep Joey waiting any longer than we already have ay?"

"No" she giggled "He'll think I've done a runner…" there was silence between them as Lauren glanced at her father a question burning in her eyes.

"Cora why don't you wait in the car? Give Lauren a few minutes to compose herself?" Max waited until Cora had left and then turned back to his daughter. "Want to tell me about it?" max asked

Lauren sighed "nothing to talk about…I'm getting married" she said.

"Are you having second thoughts?" max asked her.

She looked up at him, shaking her head "He makes me the happiest girl in the world. End of…I just, I just feel like Joeys doing this for my benefit, I think… no I know, he wants his Dad here and deep down he wants his mum too."

Max took her hand into his and walked her to a chair, encouraging her to sit "You know Joey has been planning this for more than two months. He told me that he'd been waiting for the perfect time to do this for you and that now I was in your life everything was completed for you. He doesn't care about having his Mum here in the slightest Lauren, and he's spoken Derek who's encouraged him to do this… he just wants you to be happy."

Lauren couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips "I think Joey's sister might kill us though and my brother and sister."

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm sure. Never been more certain"

**Laurens wedding dress :** **Button Down Lace Maternity Bridal Gown- by Séraphine. **

**I just loved the Max and Lauren moments in that didn't you ? Time for the wedding next , everything is going to go perfect right ? back tomorrow xxx**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Joey was stood in the church with Bradley, Stacey and Lilly. He wasn't nervous, not in the slightest, he knew this was going to be the best decision he'd ever make. Lauren was his girl, the only for him. Stacey whispered something to Lilly who ran towards the entrance of the church, the music he'd chosen started to play and Bradley turned around to look at his sister walking arm in arm with their father.

He placed his hand on Joey's shoulder "Wait until you see her, she looks amazing"

Joey tried his hardest not to look until she reached him but he couldn't, he turned his head briefly and his breath faltered. Two more steps and Max had kissed Lauren's cheek and had placed her hand into Joey's. "Lauren… you look stunning."

"You don't look too bad yourself Joe…" she grinned a pink plush flooding her cheeks. Joey winked at her which made her giggle.

"Are we ready?" The vicar asked them, both of them agreeing.

*JL*JL*JL*

After the formalities of introducing the ceremony the vicar turned to Joey "I understand you've written your own vows?"

"I have ye." Joey turned from the vicar to Lauren, looking deeply into her chocolate eyes. "I think it's safe to say that our relationship didn't began in the most conventional way" he began, an edge of humour in his voice. "When I first saw you properly in my kitchen, I thought 'she's going to be a challenge, but I want her to be my challenge'. I know it wasn't going to be easy but after spending time with you and going to the ball with you, I knew you were all that I wanted and I didn't care how it happened, I just knew I wanted you. I was falling in love with you. Hard and fast. I didn't know what it was at first but when I realised, I knew it was real. Lauren, you're the first and only girl I will ever love and I am so happy that we are here today, starting our own little family." His hand settled gently on her bump, his thumb brushing over the material. "Things for us have been a bit of a bumpy ride and I think it's safe to say we've had everything thrown in our direction. But after everything we're still standing strong, stronger than ever and I love you… every single part of you." Joey told her, smiling at her. He slid the ring in his hand onto her finger, setting it just above her engagement ring.

"Lauren is there anything you'd like to say?" the vicar asked.

"I haven't really prepared anything I didn't know I was getting married until a few hours ago" their family laughed behind them and Lauren wiped her eyes.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything babe" Joeys assured her

"No I want too…" she thought a few seconds and started speaking "What I feel for you is more than anything I've ever felt before, it overwhelms me every day because I never thought It was possible to feel this way about anyone, but a simple 'I love you' to you doesn't begin cover what I feel because it's so much more. What we have… it's like air to me. I can't breathe when you aren't with me but when you are I feel like I can do anything in the world. You make me believe in myself, believe that I can be who I want to be. Life without you is unthinkable… I love you with all my heart." She was quickly given a ring and slid it onto Joey's finger.

"Joseph Branning do you take Lauren Jessop to be you're lawfully wedded wife?" The two stared at each other as the vicar spoke, almost too engrossed in their own little worlds to respond. "Joseph?"

He shook his head a little and Lauren giggled "Sorry… Yes, yes I do."

"And Lauren Jessop do you take Joseph Branning to be you're lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" she confirmed.

"Then it is my greatest pleasure to pronounce you husband and wide, you may kiss your bride" he said. There was a chorus of cheers and clapping as they both beamed at each other, Joey leaned forward, kissing her softly and smiling against her lips before kissing her again.

*JL*JL*JL*

They were congratulated as they left the church and stood outside hand in hand, everyone was so happy for them and the smile on Laurens face was the perfect image of happiness and contentment.

"This is possibly the greatest feeling in the entire world" Lauren said. The two of them had taken a few steps aside from everyone before they went for food to celebrate.

"It certainly is babe" Joey's arm went over her shoulder and pulled her into his side. "Is there anything you particularly want to do? " he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Lauren looked around and nodded "I want to be alone with you for a little while, maybe go up there?" she asked

"I'll get the car from your dad. It's a big walk babe I don't want you to push yourself too much."

Lauren shook her head and tugged Joey back by the arm as he went to talk to Max "Please, I want to walk. We'll stop if I get too tired…"

Joey looked to the top of the hill and then back to his wife "Ok, we're going to take it really slowly." She nodded "Go and tell your Dad where we're going and we'll meet them at the villa later. Your Dad's ordered food for later" he told her.

*JL*JL*JL*

Like Joey had said, they took a very slow pace up the hill, but Joey had to admit the view was completely stunning. It had taken a good 45 minutes with several stops but Lauren had been determined to reach the top. She held tightly to Joey's hand as they sat on the bench at the peak of the hill. They could see out across the quaint little town and across the sea.

"It really is the most beautiful view up here" Lauren mused. "Worth the walk" she smiled, her hand resting on her bump.

"I have to disagree with you there babe… the most beautiful view is sat right next to me" He replied, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm.

"Just because we are now married doesn't mean I need my praises sang every other sentence"

"You know what this means don't you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, turning to her. "It means you are stuck with me for life" Joey replied, smirking

"How will I ever live?" She said, in a mocking tone. Joey kissed her deeply, grinning as they pulled away "Hmm that will definitely make it more bearable"

"I love you, Mrs Branning" He told her, smiling down at her.

"I sound your bloody mother but I love you too, Mr Branning" She replied, leaning up and kissed him again. "This is our new beginning Joe"

**How perfect was that? So now they're married everything is going to fit perfectly into place right ? And they'll all live happily ever after ? If only... back tomorrow ! And Thank you all so so so much this story has officially hit over 1000 reviews and it's the first of my stories to ever do that ! So huge thanks guys ! Xxxx**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

"Lauren come on baby, we need to go." Joey called her again and got no reply, it was highly likely she was still fussing about over packing. It was officially the end of their stay in France, Lauren was 7 months pregnant and according to Joey was a walking hormone. There had been a good couple of months where the pregnancy hadn't affected anything (other than Lauren's cravings) and now it seemed she had hit a stage where she could switch from happy go lucky to Godzilla in the matter of a few seconds. Joey knew she had been dreading going back to London for the last few weeks and so she had effectively been procrastinating instead of packing their things. He walked through to the bedroom of the villa and found her sitting on the bed with the case closed on the bed. Sitting down next to her he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his arms.

"I don't want to leave" she cried "I want to stay here with Dad and Bradley."

"I know you do babe, but we agreed today was the day, it'll be too late for you to fly if we leave it any longer." He kissed her forehead softly "And we need to start organising things for the baby, they could make an appearance anytime soon."

"I know that" she snapped at him "Sorry… I know you didn't mean it like that, it's just, I'm worried about leaving. Things here are like a dream here, nothing goes wrong." She looked at him sadly and it broke Joey's heart.

"If there was any way we could stay here then we would baby, but right now, we have to go home. We have things that need sorting there, once the Baby's born, and if you still don't want to stay in London we'll look at moving out here."

"Really?"

"Really" he confirmed. "No get your sexy ass down stairs and I'll bring the suitcase".

Lauren nodded and took a final look around the room she had grown to love, the room where she and Joey had created some great memories over the last few months. She smiled hoping one day they'd be back with their little one.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren sat in the garden of Max's villa, she and Joey had made a stop to say their goodbyes. She was sat on Lilly's swing feet dragging along the floor. She closed her eyes, feeling the heat on her face, she would for sure miss the sun nearly as much as her family. Her hand moved to rest on hr stomach as felt the baby moving around.

"Here you go…" A Voice disturbed her train of thoughts as they sat on the swing next to her and handed her a glass of water.

"Hi Dad," she said softly and max grinned, it still felt off to hear someone other than Bradley call him that.

"How's my future Grandchild doing?" he asked trying to lighten the mood. He knew that Lauren was finding it tough leaving but he wanted to try and make it easier to cope with.

"Keeping busy today and giving me awful heartburn." She groaned "I swear this child is getting its strength from Joey because honestly it feels like a balloon continually popping inside me."

"Well that's good to hear" Max said and Lauren frowned "I didn't mean it was good you having heartburn" he laughed "It's good that they're nice and strong and healthy"

"Hmm, that's all I want…a nice healthy baby." Lauren told him, her eyes firmly on her bump. The last few week particularly, Lauren had been feeling the baby move even more within her. The baby had gotten hiccups a few times and had also been kicking more forcefully. It had been three in the morning when the baby had gotten hiccups and Lauren had panicked…majorly panicked. She woke Joey up who had externally stayed calm but inside was panicking too. He did the only thing he knew in that situation… he Googled it. Lauren had described what it felt like and after trailing numerous different sites they figured out the baby had hiccups. Lauren had laughed a little; she didn't realise that while developing the baby could do things like hiccup. She still felt overwhelmed by just how much more love she was feeling each and every day for her unborn child and how quickly it was all happening.

"Have you told your mum yet?" Max tentatively, but didn't get a response. "Has Joey told his parents?"

"He's told Derek that we're coming home today, but not about the baby."

"We'll he's in for a surprise isn't he?" Max Laughed. "I'm going to miss you darling, you and Joey." He reached over and took her hand, squeezing it softly.

"I'll miss you too" the tears started to fall as she realised this was goodbye, for now at least. "You've been the father I always wanted, and I had no expectations coming out here, I just wanted to see what you were like. And now… now I have everything I ever wanted and I have to say goodbye to it all."

Max got off the swing and crouched in front of her "You aren't saying goodbye to anything you silly girl. I love you very much Lauren and I plan on keeping you in my life. Once you and Joey are back home and settled, I'll come over and vist. We'll keep in contact on Skype and I'll call you. You aren't losing me sweetheart."

"Do you promise?" Lauren asked

"I promise sweetheart" he confirmed, kissing her forehead and pulling her up from the swing. "Now, I have something for you… well for the baby but I'll give it you now." He handed her a piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to Lauren.

She looked it over and realised it was a cheque "We can't take this" she shook her head and held it out to him "Joey and I have plenty of money"

"I know you do. You forget I'm a Branning as well, Money runs in the family darling" he laughed slightly "and anyway, this isn't for you, it's for the baby, open a trust fund for them… please" he folded his hand over hers and pushed it towards her. Lauren saw there was no room for argument so she hugged her father tightly. Max looked over his shoulder and saw Joey waiting by the kitchen door. "I think it's time for you to go sweetheart, do you need a lift to the airport?"

"Joey has to take the hire car back, but thank you…" she gave him a final hug and kiss and ran off towards Joey "See you soon Dad" she called waving at him from Joey's arms. She turned to Joey and took a deep breath "Let's go home Joe…"

**Going home will be fine wont it? Nothings going to go wrong... how lovely was the goodbye between Lauren and Max ? Don't forget to leave a review :) back tomorrow xxx**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Exiting the terminal after collecting their bags, the newlyweds walked through the airport towards the exit looking around for Derek. He was due to pick them up and he was never normally late. Joey had their bags as Lauren waddled behind him, trying not to keel over with tiredness. The flight had really taken it out of her and she was emotionally and physically drained.

"Can you see him?" she asked, as they scanned the airport.

Joey shook his head "No. Have you checked your phone to see if he's called you? Dad said he'd call you first because you're more likely to answer." He smiled, Lauren stepped to the side and pulled her phone from her bag.

She scrolled through her phone double checking everything. "No messages. Or missed calls" she sighed "maybe there's traffic… I'll try calling him." Joey continued scanning the crowds and terminal for his father when he froze, he felt like the wind was knocked out of him as his eyes met with hers. "Babe, I have a feeling Dad's not coming." His voice showed no emotion at all as he stepped in front of his wife in a protective stance, creating a shield between her and whatever had caught his attention.

Lauren turned to him entirely confused. "Joey, what are you..." She stopped suddenly, noticing Susan standing a few paces in front of them, a face of thunder. Lauren swallowed hard and gripped Joey's shirt from the back, her fear heightening by the second.

"Hello Joseph, Lauren…" Susan stepped forward and raised her eyebrow to her son. "Aren't you going to say hello to your mother?"

"What are you doing here Mum?" Joe asked, ensuring to cover Lauren so Susan didn't see her stomach.

"I found this…" she held up a piece of paper "Flight details and a terminal number and time. I thought at first maybe your father had booked an impromptu holiday, but then I realised they were return flights… from France and I couldn't think of anyone I knew in France, until I spoke to Carol. Then everything fell into place, Her father! You and her are cousins!"

Joey looked around and saw they had gathered a few viewers, he turned back to his mum "Now is neither the time nor place for this and as far as I'm concerned there won't be anything to discuss in the future."

"Nothing to discuss? I think you know damn well there's things to discuss! You've been avoiding me for the last four months Joseph!"

"I haven't been avoiding you, if it hadn't slipped your memory, we haven't been in the country, but in all honesty mum, Lauren has nothing to say to you and I most certainly don't want to waste my breath anymore." Joey was slightly distracted when Lauren leaned heavily into his back, her forehead resting against his shoulder. Joey turned to her quickly and looked at her in concern "Baby?"

"I'm too tired to do this now Joey… my legs are like Jelly and I need to sit down" she told him softly.

He kissed her forehead softy and turned back to his Mum. "You need to go home mum, Lauren and I will call a cab, unless Dad's going to turn up thinking you aren't here"

Susan shook her head "I told your father that you had called and left a message saying Jack was picking you up so...I don't think so, I'm not leaving until I get some answers."

"Fine, baby come in we're going…" Lauren went to grab her suitcase wanting to make a swift exit but Joey pushed her hands away and grabbed her case for her. Lauren moved around Joey, no longer caring Susan would know she was pregnant, she just wanted to go. The two of them heard the gasp the moment Susan realised and Lauren took a deep breath.

"Your pregnant?" she asked so much distaste in her voice.

Lauren had to resist rolling her eyes but her hormones were in bitch mode and Susan was about to feel the full force of them. "Yes Susan, I'm pregnant. In just over a month, I'll be having a baby, your son's baby meaning I'll be having your grandchild, who I can say you will never have anything to do with! You haven't even apologised for what you did the last time we spoke when you'd planned your stupid bloody Scottish wedding. Which by the way is totally irrelevant now because me and Joey are Married" Joey grimaced behind her and half wanted to stop her going any further but he knew trying to stop a hormonal pregnant Lauren would be like attempting to stop a monsoon, pointless and impossible. Lauren held her left hand up and flashed it in Susan's direction "That's right, Married. Married and pregnant and oh yes cousins. You can say and do what the hell you like Susan, because I'm beyond caring. I've wanted for so many years for my mum to be a proper part in my life but you know what? she can stay out...because if she's anything like you, I'd rather keep the hell away." Lauren turned on her heel and walked towards the exit, dialling for a taxi as she went.

Susan glared at Joey and frowned "Aren't you going to say anything? She can't talk to me like that." Joey walked straight past his mum dragging the luggage to meet Lauren at the exit. "I'm your mother Joey!"

"Yeah? And she's my wife".

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey found Lauren sitting on a bench outside, just putting her phone back in her bag. "Your Dad's on his way" Lauren said, wiping her eyes on her cardigan. Joey put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head against him. "He said he's about 5 minutes away. That he'd already called Jack to make sure Susan wasn't lying"

Joey kissed her hair "I'm so sorry she was here babe…I know it's not good for you and the baby to get stressed."

"I'm sorry too…" she mumbled

"hey, you have nothing to be sorry baby, it's all her and she is no longer part of our family. She's had the final chance."

**Oh oh ! That didn't go all to well did it ? Lauren definitely gave Susan what for... I'm totally in love with Joey too his "And she's my wife" made me melt a little ! Back tomorrow... or I could be persuaded to post again later on ? Leave me a review:) xxx**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

It was another 10 minutes before Derek arrived, Joey saw the car pull up and stood from the bench, taking Laurens hand and helping her up. "Ok?" he asked and although there was no specific question Lauren knew what he meant.

She sighed and took a deep breath "yeah, let's just go home".

"Come on then" the two walked hand in hand towards Derek's car, Lauren trailing a little behind Joey, and he could understand her nerves especially after what had just happened with his Mother. Joey could see the smile grow on his father's face as they neared and he knew his father had realised Lauren was pregnant.

"Well, we have been busy haven't we?" Derek chuckled hugging Joey and then Lauren. "You're glowing Lauren!" Lauren couldn't quite get her words out, she choked up and began to cry, bursting into tears in her father in law's arms. He tightened his arms around her and brushed his hand over her back. "Hey now, what's all this about?"

"Lauren?" Joey had put the suitcases in the boot of the car and moved towards her. "What's happened baby?"

She took a few shaky breaths and Derek moved her from his arms to Joeys. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you and you missed the wedding" she mumbled and Joey rolled his eyes.

"Is that what you're upset about?" Derek asked and Lauren nodded "Oh Lauren, darling, that doesn't matter. All that matters is you and Joey are happy. Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

Derek smiled and looked at Joey and then Lauren, "I'd guessed you were pregnant a while ago, I thought you both knew too and were just biding your time."

"You knew?" Joey frowned "How?"

His father shrugged and opened the car door for Lauren, helping her in. "It was just a hunch. A correct one obviously." Joey and Lauren settled into the back of the car and Derek climbed in starting the engine. "I can't wait to have another little grandchild to spoil, I miss Martha so much." He told them sadly. "Do you know what you're having?"

It was Lauren who responded, her hand on her bump again, it was becoming a bit of an unconscious habit. "No, we don't know. Although I think it might be a girl" she said.

Joey looked at her with a smile "You do?"

"Umm hmm, just a feeling."

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren was sleeping by the time they got back to the apartment, so Derek got the luggage whilst Joey carried Lauren, not wanting to wake her. The apartment was just as they'd left it, if not slightly cleaner. He was sure his Mother had probably interfered and sent someone round to clean or even worse she'd been herself. He walked through to the bedroom, laying Lauren on the bed and removing her pumps. He switched the air conditioning on low and then covered Lauren with the throw, closing the bedroom door behind him as he went back to the lounge.

"So how was the trip?" Derek questioned, sitting on the sofa.

"It was brilliant, much better than I thought it was going to be. We found Max… well you know that, I told you in the phone" he laughed slightly.

"Yes, about that, how is he?"

"Good, really good. He seems like a nice man, and he loves Lauren so that's all I can ask for. Whatever's happened in the past Dad, it needs to stay there; I don't want Lauren getting upset…"

Derek held his hands up "That's never going to happen, Lauren is part of the family and everything it takes to make her happy we'll see it happens. Good Christ she deserves it after everything she's been through."

"Thanks Dad…" Joey hugged him tightly and smiled "I really do love you Dad."

"I love you too son, I best go and see if I can pick up the pieces with your mother, god knows why I put up with it" he chuckled.

"Because, you love her and she's your wife… Like I love Lauren." Joey told him. "Tell mum we send out love" he said bitterly.

"I wish you'd make it up with her…"

"Yeah well that ain't going to happen, she's overstepped the mark big time, you can tell her that as well, she might listen to you. Anyway, Lauren and I won't be around here for much longer, we're going to look for a house before the Baby comes."

Derek nodded "I understand son, but just think about it, she's your Mother Joey."

"When she starts acting like my mother i'll start treating her like it. Until then the less I see and here of her the better!" Joey's mobile rang and he looked at the caller ID. "Estate agent" Derek raised his eyebrow "Sent an email on the plane, we want to get things moving. I best take it Dad..."

Derek waved bye and left, wondering if his family would ever be fixed.

**Second chapter as promised ! Will Joey take his fathers words into account? Time jump in the next chapter... back tomorrow xxx**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Joey walked slowly through the empty apartment, opening every door he came to, looking around for anything they might have missed. Lauren was checking the bedroom and the spare room to ensure nothing had been missed in there. They had everything boxed up in removal boxes that were all sat in the middle of the empty lounge, the removal van was arriving in half an hour so they were doing one final check.

The last room he had to check was the bedroom, even though Lauren had already checked in there, he wanted to check again, especially with her baby brain. He opened the door and glanced around the bright but incredibly bare room. It was his favourite room and seeing it completely stripped of anything gave him a strange empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was obvious at first glance that there was nothing in there, but Joey wanted to be certain that they didn't leave anything important behind… letters, photographs… he'd never forgive himself if he realised later that he'd missed one of his favourite photos. He never had photos around before Lauren moved in but she had instead (once they were together) that she put her homely touch around the place. So she'd invested in lots of cushions and had created a photo wall above their bed and Joey did love them. He'd become accustomed to Lauren whipping out her camera and taking random images and he had to say that each and every picture meant the world to him. He didn't want to forget a single moment that they had shared in the apartment. It was their first home together and every day there had been special and wonderful. It had been a complete whirlwind in the last two years but he wouldn't change anything for the world, they had created so many wonderful memories, and it made Joeys heart ache a little bit when he thought of leaving it forever.

He gave the room one last, long look and reluctantly closed the door behind him. He leant against the hard wood and closed his eyes. This was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be… he couldn't imagine not living there, but then again he couldn't imagine being in the apartment with the baby, it was all about new beginnings for them.

He walked slowly into the kitchen expecting to find Lauren there but she wasn't. He looked across the open plan space and around the boxes but there was no sign of her at all. "Lauren, where are you baby?"

"out here…" her voice sounded into the room and Joey smiled, of course she'd be out there. He walked through the lounge area and over to the far end of the apartment, going through the patio doors. He found Lauren siting on a cushion in the floor, Hector lying next to her.

Joey sat on the floor besides her looking at the view through the glass railings. "What you doing out here gorgeous?" The balcony had only just been created by the building maintenance, as the planning permission hadn't gone through, but Lauren loved the view and liked to sit and sketch from up there when she couldn't rest.

"Just having one last look. Did you check everywhere?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Did we miss anything in the office?" Lauren shook her head, sighing as she looked out over the city in silence. "Baby, what's wrong?" Joey asked.

Lauren turned towards him and he noticed that she had wet eyelashes and that there was a painful look on her face. "Nothing, it's stupid," she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Joey put an arm around her shoulders and rested his other hand on her bump. "If it's important enough to upset you two how could it possibly be stupid?" He gave her a long squeeze and then moved his hand up to settle on her neck. He stroked his thumb back and forth across the skin there reassuringly, and waited for Lauren to speak.

"It's just… I'm not sure I'm ready to do this" she admitted, closing her eyes and lowering her head. "I love this apartment. All the memories, all the time we've spent here… I just can't imagine being anywhere else. It was the first place we ever lived together, properly, and I know it's only a building but… I just… I don't want to leave."

"That's not stupid, baby," Joey soothed, "I feel exactly the same; this has been the most amazing time of my life, we'll have known each other almost two years babe and they have been the most incredible two years I could ever dream of. This place means so much to me, you have no idea. But you know what means more?"

Lauren lifted her head and looked knowingly at Joey, "What's that?"

"You. You and the baby, are the most important things in my life," he said. "The Apartment is special. We met here, got engaged here… twice, found out about this little surprise" he grinned brushing his thumb across her tummy. "But we'll always have those memories. That's what's most important… we'll never forget the amazing time we've had here. It doesn't matter where we live babe, we'll make new memories, better memories."

Lauren moved her hand to squeeze the top of Joey's thigh affectionately. She leaned towards Joey and their foreheads pressed together. "Your right," she smiled, meeting Joey's eyes. "I love you so much Joey ... I can't wait to make more memories with you."

"Me neither" Joey answered, and then he pressed his lips gently against Laurens. "Come on, the van will be here soon, I better start moving the boxes to the front." Lauren nodded and gave Joey's thigh another squeeze before Joey stood up and offered his hand to pull Lauren to stand.

*JL*JL*JL*

Much to their surprise, Derek, Jack and Abi and Jay had all turned up to help with the move. They knew the pair had a lot of things and there was no way Lauren was going to be moving anything. So they had all arrived ready to carry all the boxes to the removal van.

It took in all, about an hour to load everything in the van and the apartment was entirely empty, bar the few things they were going to leave for the new owners. Derek drove with the people from the removal company so he could let them into the new house, and Jack took Joey's Land Rover with Hector so Joey could take Lauren, Abi and Jay in the new car.

The four of them stood by the front door taking one final, _final _look around. "why don't you two go to the car, we'll be a few minutes". Abi took the keys and she and Jay left the older two alone. Joey stood behind Lauren, his hands sliding around her waist and settling on her bump. "Baby's active again…" he smiled.

"They have hiccups again" Lauren told him softly. "I guess this is it then?"

"yes, all ready to go." he turned to the door and held out his hand "Let's go baby…" Lauren nodded and didn't look back, they walked hand in hand down the corridor towards the lift, leaving the apartment behind them.

**Awww! I think there was something quite sad about that chapter, they've said bye bye to the first place they called their but now it's on to a new chapter in their lives! Back tomorrow xxx**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

"First night in our new home," Lauren said softly as she and Joey snuggled on the oversized chair by the fireplace. Everything from the old apartment had been unpacked and put where they wanted it to be as well as the new things they'd had delivered. Lauren had laughed when she saw that Joey had lit the fire despite it being August and pretty warm out. Joey had smiled in return and told her it just gave them an excuse to wear little clothing, so both of them were wearing very little, Joey only a pair of shorts and Lauren in just a maternity tank top and shorts.

Joey grinned and held her tighter, her back to his front. His arms wrapped around her waist as he nuzzled the back of her neck that was left bare by the fact that her hair was pulled up in a haphazard ponytail, trailing kisses over her smooth skin.

"Our new home," he mirrored. The house was perfect for them, and they'd fallen in love with it the second they walked through the door. It was a little drive from the city, as they wanted the baby to grow up somewhere a little quieter, two stories, spacious, but not too big, with a huge master bedroom, complete with en suite, two other bedrooms and a spare room. The back garden was fenced in, perfect for Hector and the baby when they were older.

"I'm so afraid this isn't real," Lauren said, clasping joey's hand. "I'm going to wake up and it will have all been a dream."

"It's not a dream, babe" he soothed. "It's real and we're here and this is the place that we'll come home to every night, curl up in front of the fireplace and grow old together. Have lots of children running around and driving us insane"

Lauren turned in his arms, there were tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. She cupped Joey's cheeks and kissed him softly. "I want nothing more than to grow old with you" she whispered against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied settling back into their position in the big chair. "we should really think of some names for this one" he tapped her belly gently and felt a kick under his hand. "I know we don't know what they are, but we should think of some options"

"What if they don't look like whatever we decide though?" Lauren asked "I feel like once we see them, then maybe a name will come to us? I don't really want to pick anything out, is that ok?"

"Of course it is gorgeous, I know what we can do though; we can start decorating the nursery? Everything is all in the boxes in the room, it just needs fixing together and painting." Joey suggested.

Lauren smiled about to reply when she yawned "sorry" she giggled "yes that sounds like a great idea, we could get the paint and start tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want. I think it might be your bed time" he said gently lifting her and placing her on the floor.

"I' not tired" Lauren pouted, but her yawn contradicted her words.

"hmm, really?" Lauren nodded "Well means as you're not tired, I was thinking that we'd take a nice, leisurely bath."

"Yeah, right" Lauren groaned "Theres no such thing as relaxing with the little monster playing with my bladder." she said. Joey pulling her against him and capturing her lips with his, he slowly moved them towards the stairs and up into the bathroom.

Joey guided her to sit on the side of the bath as he began to fill it up, adding in Laurens favourite bubble bath. Lauren couldn't take her eyes off Joey as he sorted everything out for her. He placed some fresh fluffy towels on the towel heater and then left the room, Lauren heard him run down the stairs and then back up, reappearing in the bathroom with a glass of juice. Lauren smiled as he kissed her lips, drawing her attention away from his torso as it posed bare in front of her. "Eyes up here gorgeous" he laughed. Noticing the bathtub was full, he reached over and turned off the taps before ginning at her. His hands worked at removing her clothes and then nudged her to stand. Joey kissed her naked bump and smiled as he received a gentle nudge where he'd kissed.

Lauren giggled as the baby kicked wherever Joey kissed "They love bathtime…" she grinned.

"You should get in then gorgeous…"

Lauren sunk into the water and laid back against the bathing cushion she had brought to help make baths more comfortable, she closed her eyes and began to relax. Joey climbed in behind her pulling her against his chest. "The Baby's settled" she whispered after a few minutes.

"Good… we'll have them in our arms soon enough baby… our own little family"

She turned to kiss me him before pulling back to look into his eyes. "You're my everything, Joey. Here, in your arms, I know I'm home."

He smiled and held her close. "Home sweet home."

**It seems like they're all settled in, and they're think about the baby now! Anyone any guesses to if the Baby's a boy or girl ? The story is already written so it wont make a difference anyway, just interested to see if any e can guess ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Despite what they had agreed it took another week for them to start decorating the nursery, Joey had been busy at the club and Lauren well, she was in a bit of a mood. She had been to a midwife appointment and had a scan all of which was perfect and that spurred her on then to get the Baby's room sorted, but she and Joey were having a mini row about what colour they were going to paint it. Lauren was currently sat in one of Joey's old shirts on the nursery floor with reams of colour charts around her. Joey wanted to paint the room in a neutral colour but Lauren being Lauren disagreed and wanted something different.

"I'm not going to force our child to adhere to gender norms" Lauren yelled, flinging a colour chart at Joey.

"Babe, that isn't a valid argument, because we don't know what we're having, so you'll have to come up with something better than that." He told her using a screw driver to lift the lid on a tin of grey paint Lauren had originally chosen.

"I don't know why you're opening that, I told you I don't like it anymore"

Joey sighed, getting frustrated with the situation that just appeared to be going round in circles. "Well what colour _should _we paint the room then?"

"I don't bloody know..." she sighed, tears filling her eyes. Joey sat on the floor next to her and placed his arm over her shoulders. He looked at the selection of paint charts hoping for a little inspiration. He kissed her forehead and moved her hair behind her ear and away from her face. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you, I just want it to be perfect for them"

"I know you didn't baby, and so do I. I think the grey will look really nice, maybe with white and we can have yellow bedding in things?" he handed her the yellow sample and put it next to the grey "See, they match"

Lauren smiled and nodded "They do look good together and I thought I was meant to be the arty one" a small smile grazed her lips as she leaned her head on Joey's shoulder.

"You are, that's why you're going to sort everything else out" he smirked "I'll go and get some white paint from the DIY store, will you be ok for a while on your own?"

"Ye, I'll be fine, I'll think of some things we can do in here. Go…" she told him, already reaching for her laptop in the corner.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid while I'm gone?" he warned, Lauren had a tendency to not do as she was told. Lauren looked up at him, he lips tightly together "Lauren Branning, promise me?"

"Yes I promise! I won't move from this spot" Joey kissed her quickly and grabbed his wallet.

*JL*JL*JL*

Pretty much as soon as Joey got home with the paint, all hands were on deck, they were on a tight time scale as the baby could literally arrive at any time. They had ordered pretty much all of the baby furniture, but it was yet to be set up and was still sat in boxes in the spare room. That would definitely be the next thing on their list, or Joey's.

Lauren had decided that all of the walls should be grey and then the ceiling white, they already had a greyish coloured carpet in there so that would match. Whilst Joey painted the walls, Lauren vanished to her 'studio' which was pretty much an art room. She'd decided to do some art work for on the walls and had found a few frames; that with a touch of paint would look really good.

*JL*JL*JL*

It was nearly half 11 in the evening when Joey had let Lauren back in the room, he hadn't let her in beforehand because of the paint fumes, so he hoped she wasn't about to change her mind about the colour again.

"Well, what do you think?"

Lauren looked around smiling to see how perfect it was, she stepped back to her husband and kissed his cheek softly. "I love it Joe…I'm sure the baby will too when it's all finished."

"Thank god for that" he sighed "you going to show me what masterpiece you've created?"

Lauren nodded "They're drying in the studio, I did 4 pictures in grey and yellow, I did an elephant, a penguin, a giraffe and butterfly…I thought they could go above the crib… when you fix it together" she raised her eyebrows at him a sparkle in her eyes as she looked at him.

"As subtle as ever baby…" Joey laughed "I'll do it tomorrow and we can get everything done then, why don't you text Abi and go shopping with her? Get anything else we need, like bedding and curtains and whatever else you think"

"That's a good idea, it'll be nice to see her before she goes back to school."

Joey picked up the paint tray and brushes he'd used, carrying them past Lauren, to wash them all out. Unfortunately he wasn't quite as careful as he thought he was being and a blob of paint ended up on Laurens arm.

"Oops." Joey said, reaching out to wipe it off before realizing that his hand was also covered in grey paint and he'd smeared even more of it across Laurens arm. "Shit, I'm so sorry baby..." Lauren just smirked at him, eyes sparkling with evil before taking the paint brush from him and wiping it straight down the centre of his nose. He was trying so hard not to laugh as he saw the pure glee on her face

"Now we're even." Lauren proclaimed mischievously.

"Are we now?" Joey asked "I think you'll find Mrs Branning, that mine was an accident" he placed the paint supplies down and looped his arms around Laurens middle.

"So was mine." she smirked, her lips widened into a grin. "Complete accident."

"Accident?" Lauren nodded "So the paint brush just accidentally found it's way into your hand and accidentally painted my face did it?" he asked trying so hard to remain serious.

"Yep. Total accident."

"Right…I'll show you an accident." Joey dipped his finger in the paint and dragged it down Laurens cheek. Lauren stared mouth handing open as if to say 'you didn't just do that?' "Accident" he said cheekily.

"Oh. It is on." Lauren giggled, dipping her entire hand in the paint tray and smearing it over Joeys top, his arms… pretty much anywhere. Joey knew if they were to get too carried away there would be too much mess to clear up so he reverted to another method of distraction.

He stepped closer to Lauren so their noses were almost touching and looked down at his top "Oh look, I'm all dirty" he purred, lifting his arms up and stripping his top. Clearly Joey hadn't thought it through properly because it gave Lauren the perfect canvas. She took a paint brush and began painting her husband's abs. Joey groaned and took the paint brush from her hand, kissing her deeply. "That was really sexy" he told her.

"It was… what about this?" Joey couldn't quite believe what she was doing as she slowly undid the buttons of his old shirt and let it drop to the floor. He swallowed hard, his mouth running dry as she stood in front of him in just her underwear. Joey had always found her sexy but he couldn't deny she looked even more amazing whilst pregnant.

"Come on, this is not fair…." He groaned "We need to go to the bedroom, before we do something highly inappropriate in out unborn child's room."

Lauren stepped forward and looked up though her lashes "I'm all yours…"

**That turned into a little bit of fun didn't it ? The baby's arrival is getting closer and closer now... lets hope they're organised in time ! Back tomorrow !**

**And to see the nursery, google image 'grey and yellow nursery' and it's the first image :) xxx**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Joey woke up early the next morning so he could go and collect some delivery from the club, he left Lauren a note for when she woke up, telling her the bank card was on the table and she was to go and have fun with Abi, he'd also insisted he would have everything set up by the time she got home.

*JL*JL*JL*

It was an hour later when Lauren woke up to desperately needing the loo, and a very active baby. She smiled when she returned to the bedroom to see Joey's note. So, doing as she had been told, she got changed, left a response to Joey's note and went to pick Abi up for day of shopping, or however long Lauren could tolerate.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren returned later that day to a very quiet house, she had dropped Abi off at Jays and was desperate to show Joey all the things she had brought. She had purchased all the baby bedding, a blackout blind for the window as well as cushions for the rocking chair they had. She let herself in the front door, and kicked her flip flops off "Joey?" she called out to him. There was no answer but she could hear a clutter upstairs. She frowned and plodded upstairs, hearing a few frustrated sighs as she neared the nursery. The door was open and she could see Joey sat on the floor, surrounded by screws and tools, looking perfectly hot in a tight white t-shirt and low hung denim shorts. She leaned against the door frame and watched him try to figure out how to put the crib together, she could see the instructions had long been discarded over the other side of the room and he was trying every way possible to get it to fit together.

"It's upside down" Lauren said from the doorway a smirk on her lips.

Joey's face lit up as soon as he saw her and he held his hand out to her. Lauren walked towards him and took his hand, bending down slowly to kneel by him. "Hello gorgeous" He kissed her softly and looked all the bags "Been busy haven't you?" she nodded "you should have called me down baby, I would have brought the bags up."

"I did call you, but you were too busy putting this together the wrong way" she giggled. "How long have you been doing this?"

He looked at his watch and his eyes widened "About two hours, I did the wardrobe and the changing table, in like an hour… " he told her

"Are you sure you can put this crib up by yourself? - it's not too late to call your Dad over, or Uncle Jack, they did offer you know," Lauren put the bags of bedding and other baby essentials down on the floor over the far side of the room as she looked at the wardrobe and changing table he'd successfully fixed.

"Hey! I'm not incapable Mrs! Plus, that guy at the baby store said we would totally be able to do it ourselves. Stop worrying!" Joey laughed "I put those together didn't I?" Lauren looked at him with one of her pensive looks "Babe, I love that you're worried, but I promise I'll fix them together by the end of the day."

"I'm just worried that we've left things too late" Lauren started "There so much left to do and…" Lauren was about to say more, but Joey leaned the crib pieces against the wall and cut her off with a kiss.

"And like I said, I love that you're worried. But I know what I'm doing so relax!" Lauren frowned a little "I'm serious, go and have a bath or a nap or something and when you're done it will all be finished."

"Fine" she pouted. "But if it's not I'm calling your Dad!"

*JL*JL*JL*

An hour later Lauren returned to the nursery to see everything fixed and in the right place. Joey had moved everything they'd purchased into the room and had placed it all perfectly. He's put the blinds up, the pictures on the wall and had taken everything else out of the packaging ready to be washed and organised.

"Joey it's beautiful…" Lauren whispered, stepping into her husband's arms. She saw the white shelving he's fixed up and had tears in her eyes when she saw he'd put the latest ultrasound scan in a frame.

"I thinks it's pretty perfect, we have good taste" Joey mused. "I read the instructions on the bedding and we need to wash them first with gentle comfort and powder?"

"I brought some, it's in the kitchen." Lauren told him "Can we wash them now? The baby clothes need to go in too…"

"Of course we can, you've really thought about everything haven't you?" he asked, hugging her a little tighter to his chest.

"I've had to, I want everything to be perfect for he or she."

"How could they not be? They have an awesome mum making sure that nothings forgotten." Joey felt her giggle against him, before tensing. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, turning Lauren around in his arms.

"You said I would be an awesome mum," Lauren started, looking down nervously, "but what if I'm not? What if the baby comes out and instead of knowing what to do, I can't do it and I hurt them or do something wrong and Fuck everything up?"

"Babe, you are going to be an amazing mummy. I have no doubt in my mind about that, I wouldn't be standing having this conversation with youyou're your weren't, only a good mum thinks about all these things." He tucked her hair behind her ear and brushed his nose against hers. "And you're _not_ a fuck up, baby. You're a smart, caring, beautiful, successful, most amazing woman who has a big heart and a perfect smile. Plus, you scored a totally hot husband". Joey winked "Seriously babe, you'll be amazing, I know it, and the baby in your belly knows it. So, please, stop worrying about every little thing, because besides the basics, a child needs love above all else. And your heart is full of that."

Lauren had tears in her eyes by the end of Joey's speech, and was smiling at the man in front of her. "Thank you, I really needed to hear that," she whispered, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"I'll always be here to tell you how amazing you are baby… we just have to wait for baby now. Three weeks and counting."

**Morning everyone! Early post today as I'm very busy later ... it seems like they're all ready now doesn't it ? They really are just waiting for baby to make an appearance! I loved Joey's reaction to Laurens mini freak out too, it was bound to happen sometime and Joey was perfect ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"Joey… Joey… Joey wake up" Lauren prodded him several times in the back and then his arm but he still didn't wake up. She climbed out of his arms and sat deliberately on his crotch as she leaned over to switch the bedside lamp on. A soft glow filled the room and Joey groaned his eyes scrunching tightly shut. His arm reached for Lauren tried to pull her back into his arms.

"Baby you're okay, go back to sleep…" he mumbled

Lauren prodded him harder "I'm not messing Joey! Wake up" she lifted a pillow and threw it at him, she groaned defeated when he simply batted it out of the way.

"No, you're not, go back to sleep." He pulled on her hand and Lauren frowned, ne was clearly still dreaming. "It's not time yet…"

Lauren smiled, realising he was dreaming of her going into labour… if only, she thought. She was overdue by three days and was more than happy for baby to put an appearance in anytime soon.

Joey mumbled something which she couldn't understand and the he stared to frown. He had been having the same dream over and over for the last few weeks, they were that desperate for the baby to arrive. A few moments later joey's eyes flickered open, he glanced hazily at the alarm clock and saw it was 3am and he saw his wife sat on his thighs looking highly uncomfortable. It suddenly all made sense now ... The baby was coming ... and coming now.

"It's alright, Lauren, everything will be fine... I got it covered," Joey said, almost falling from the bed and grabbing his jogging bottoms. "Everything will be fine ..." He threw on the nearest top and shoved his feet into shoes.

"Joey..." Lauren tried, but he was too busy messing around the room.

"You're okay, it'll be fine."

"Joey…"

"Keys" he patted himself down trying to feel for the car keys "Jacket pocket" he said reaching into his jacket that was hung over the back of Laurens vanity chair. "keys, check … and bag … where's your hospital bag? … Oh yeah, by the front door…"

"Joey, just calm down…"

"No, no, it's okay … I've got it …" It was his job to keep her calm, after all they'd been through, they'd had more than the share of dramatic moments this should be easy enough.

"Joey…" a small smile tugged on her lips as she watched Joey race down the stairs to collect to her bag. She eased herself from the bed and threw Joey's sweat top on before waddling down the stairs. The front door was wide open and then she heard the engine start. Oh she did love this man. She made her way to the kitchen and sat on a breakfast bar stool, picking up a chocolate bar and beginning to eat it. She giggled as heard him run up the stairs calling her name. She laughed a little more and saw him standing in the kitchen doorway.

"What … what … are you doing?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Eating," she stated, a mouth full of crunchie.

"But you're having the baby … you shouldn't be eating, we need to get going" he said, crossing the room and standing next to her.

"I'm not having the baby, Joey." She smiled, patting his shoulder softly.

"But, but, you woke me up … you said… said you were …" his voice trailed as Laurens lips found his in a kiss, it seemed the only effective way to get him to stop talking.

"Baby, I didn't say anything, you were dreaming " she mumbled into his mouth. "I was just hungry" she grinned kissing him softly again.

"You could have told me" he groaned "It's three am."

"In my defence I tried to tell you… you just weren't listening to me" she said pulling back.

"You could have tried harder" Joey told her, his heart still thumping from his mad panic.

"Now, where would the fun in that be?" She grinned.

Joey rolled his eyes, he probably had panicked a little t_oo _much "Well I'm listening now" he said as her hands slipped to his back pockets pulling him to her. "Anything you need?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I need this baby to hurry the hell up" she mumbled, leaning her head against his chest.

Joey kissed her forehead "The baby will come when he or she is ready, you've just made it too comfortable in there babe…" he told her trying to make her feel better.

"Ye well I wish it'd hurry up, or I'll be issuing an eviction notice." She looked at her stomach "You hear that baby? You have a three days to get out"

Joey laughed "Don't be mean to your unborn child. Maybe we should try something else from the list of things your nan said might work ?"

"I am not drinking anymore of that leaf tea crap! It's vile and tastes like air freshener." She proclaimed. Her Nan had said that raspberry leafy tea would encourage labour but unfortunately for Lauren it just made her pee more and feel sick.

"no tea… we could go on a walk?" Lauren frowned she wasn't sure she would cope with yet another walk. She shook her head "Ok what about spicy food?"

"At three am?" she frowned "No. I'll just walk up and down the stairs a bit." She said plodding off with a moan to the hallway. Joey went outside and switched off the engine, deciding to leave the bag in the car. He got back inside a few seconds later and could hear Lauren walking up and down the stairs, followed by the patter of Hectors paws on the lino as he walked up and down with her.

He decided to do something to keep himself busy so set about making a drink for Lauren. He remembered reading that pineapple helped to bring on labour so he was going to work with that.

*JL*JL*JL*

Ten minutes later Joey found Lauren slowly plodding down the stairs again. He met her at the bottom and tucked her hair behind her ear, handing her the glass of juice he'd made for her.

She took a long drink and hummed in satisfaction as she licked her lips "This is amazing, what's in it?"

"Pineapple juice, ginger and lemonade… oh and that's basil. All of which are said to help bring on labour, other than lemonade" He told her.

"Well it tastes good, lets hope it works. The stairs have just made my feet ache and made me need to pee again." She pouted "There's only one other thing on the list". She placed the straw back to her lips and took a long drink.

"And what might that be?" Joey smirked, fully aware what she was doing.

Lauren drank the glass empty, the straw making a slurping noise as she sucked up nothing but air. Her eyes darted to Joeys and she looked up through her lashes. "Sex" she said bluntly.

"Oh really?" she nodded. "I think I could handle sex with my beautifully hot wife, as long as she's comfortable enough to try?"

"I'm willing to try anything, and sex with you is never a chore Joe…" she smiled, placing the empty glass on the table in the hallway. "come on lover boy…"

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren sat on the bed, watching eagerly as Joey stripped naked, he leaned over on kissed her quickly pulling off the jumper she was wearing. "How'd you wanna do this?" he whispered, Sex in pregnancy was one thing; sex in advanced pregnancy was something completely different.

"Well, whatever makes me come hard and fast, so this baby just pops out" she told him deadly seriously.

"If you want that, gorgeous,"

As his knees hit the mattress, he sat down on the bed, slowly edging himself backwards to the middle before he lay down, his arms out to the side. "I'm all yours, do with me what you will …" He grinned as she crawled over him, until her knees sat alongside his hips. She rested for a moment on his thighs looking at his arousal. "What's wrong?"

"I'm too tired…" she whispered, Joey groaned and went to roll away from her. "We'll have to try a different position."

"However is comfortable baby…" he looked to his side and moved a few of the cushions. "Lay down at the top of the bed" Lauren did as he asked, albeit very slowly. He lifted her body gently and stuffed several cushions behind her and under her hips so she was almost propped up in a sitting position. Joey moved towards her and lifted her so she was draped back across his thighs. "Comfortable?"

"Hmm umm" she said quietly as he pushed slowly into her. Lauren sighed when he was fully inside her, the feeling of contentment so heavy in her stomach. "Feels so good…"

"I know" he said, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I may not be able to do this for very long," she continued moving with him, rocking gently in the sitting position they were in.

"I know," he replied, letting go of one hand and placing it on her waist. "I can help you, gorgeous," he whispered as he slid into her again.

"Okay," she breathed. Joey took more of her weight, helping the best he could but when he realised the sounds emanating from her were whimpers rather than sounds of pleasure he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to sit up more. Lauren shook her head but her tears still came. "Hey, hey," he soothed as she moved away from him and rested on her heels. "Are you in pain?"

"No," she whispered.

"What is it?" he cooed, his hands framing her face.

"I'm too tired," she said, dropping her head.

"You want to go to sleep?" he asked, raising her chin. "Hey?"

She shook her head. "No I want sex and want the baby to hurry up," she whispered, tears filling her eyes once more. She was exhausted, frustrated and horny as hell but her body wasn't cooperating with her in the slightest. "Please, just make love to me" she begged her husband, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Oh, baby" he soothed. "Come here." He pulled her to him and adjusted their positions so she was comfortable.

Lauren nestled her head into him as she sat on his lap, her bump pressing into his stomach. "This won't work Joey…" she moaned

"Then we're going to have to change positions," he whispered hoarsely.

Lauren rolled herself over onto her hands and knees stuffing cushions galore underneath her to support her bump. She had never liked the term doggy style or the position itself, but six months into her pregnancy, when the baby was sitting in an awkward position, she had found it to be the only thing that worked.

"You ready?" Joey asked, positioning himself behind her and gently massaging her thigh.

"Yeah," she said, as she felt his hand slip around to her abdomen, trying to support the bump.

"Okay," he said. "You tell me if it's too much," he instructed quietly, pushing her into her.

"hmm" she breathed, moving back onto him.

In perfect sync they moved maximizing the effect with minimal effort on Lauren's behalf. "Faster," she urged as she collapsed onto her elbows, her forehead resting on the bed. Joey obliged, moving his hands to her hips and bracing her against his strengthening thrusts. "Harder" she begged, her hands gripping onto the quilt. "So good Joe!"

He moved deeper than he ever thought possible, harder than he intended over and over and over again. Lauren came quickly, the thrusts and his weight giving her the most powerful sensation. Joey came with another thrust and quickly rolled Lauren back over onto her back to make sure she was comfortable.

"You okay?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her. Her smile gave him the answer. "Had enough?"

"Never," she mumbled. "Just give me a couple of minutes."

Joey smiled at her as she closed her eyes. Her face was flushed, her hair messy, her body glistening in sweat and the nine month baby bump protruding tremendously, she had never looked more beautiful.

"Take all the time you need" he soothed, grabbing a blanket and draping it over her, the September heat had risen and had become horrible and humid.

"I'll be right in a minute," she murmured as she rolled onto her side, sleep already claiming her.

"Okay," Joey smiled, knowing she would be asleep soon.

Slipping into the space behind her, Joey folded one arm under his head before running the other one over her waist and to the front of her bump. Gently he rubbed circles on the stretched flesh, grinning when he felt a kick beneath his hand.

"Hi baby" he whispered. "You planning on coming out anytime soon?" The baby kicked again. "You're having too much fun in there, hey?" Another kick. "Well, your Mummy and I are having fun out here too but we really can't wait to see you … so any time you're ready, okay?" Tenderly he placed a kiss on her shoulder before allowing himself to drift off.

*JL*JL*JL*

It was 8am when Lauren woke up again, she stirred and smiled when she realized she was wrapped in her husband's arms. Taking hold of his hand, she raised it to her lips and kissed it, instantly missing the warmth it was sending through her body. She was hoping that their early morning sex session would have encouraged the baby to make an appearance, but as she looked down at her bump and saw the small movements she realised that the baby was still too comfortable.

"You awake, Joey?" she asked, gently tugging on his arm.

"Mmmm?" he mumbled.

"The Baby's still in me," she said and Joey could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"What?" he questioned, moving back and rolling her towards him. "Don't be too disappointed babe…"

"Do you think last night helped at all?" she asked.

"It's helped me," Joey grinned.

She slapped his arm and rolled her eyes "The baby Joey? Do you think it's helping to bring on labour?" she asked.

"Well" he said. "Baby will come when Baby's ready. I could take you for reflexology today if you want? ."

Lauren thought about it for a few minutes. "I'd rather have sex," she said matter-of-factly. She flung the covers off and climbed from the bed, waddling naked to the en-suite.

"Where you going?" Joey asked with a frown.

"To have a hot shower, it might steam the baby out of me" she said, causing Joey to laugh. "Stop Laughing Joey! You do not want to piss me off"

"I'll make breakfast then shall I?" he asked and got a yelled response of pancakes. "Don't have the shower too hot baby."

Lauren stood in the shower and looked at her bump sighing "You better be worth the wait!"

**Oh dear it seems Lauren's had enough now and has resulted to trying every trick in the book to bring on labour and none of them seem to be working! What will it take for the baby to make it's appearance? Back tomorrow! Xxx**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

It was now 8 days past Laurens due date, and she had come to the conclusion the baby was never going to be born. Everything was now perfectly set up, the baby was the only thing missing. Joey had tried everything to keep Lauren's mind off things but had just ended up irritating her, so she'd persuaded him to go into work for an hour. After a lot of encouragement Joey had left and Lauren had decided to go to the corner shop and drop Hector in at the grooming place on the way, it literally was a 10 minute walk so she got Hector on his lead and set out.

The weather was still pretty warm even though it was nearing the end of September, but the cool breeze was welcomed by Lauren who was getting frustrated by the heat. She dropped Hector off and decided she was going to go into the town, she had her phone if she needed anything so she'd be fine. She caught the bus into the town centre and made her way to the shops, seeing if there was anything that took her fancy. She picked up a few things for the baby from the first few shops and then brought herself a new maternity bra, suitable for breastfeeding. She hand particularly discussed feeding options with the midwife or Joey but she wasn't averse to either.

She was walking along the street by the main row of shops, searching for her favourite coffee shop, she loved it in there but could never really remember where about it was. She walked a little further and suddenly felt very sad when the shop was closed, a little sign up in the window to say they had relocated to the opposite side of town. If it wasn't for the fact she was pregnant, she would have happily made the trip but now she wasnt so sure.

Instead she brought a smoothie from a juice bar and went into a clothes shop. She was browsing the rails when she was sure she heard her name being called. She blinked several times and chose to ignore it, it was more than likely her baby brain. She could here footsteps approaching and turned swiftly in the opposite direction, walking into someone. "Sorry" she said quickly, blinking rapidly when she recognised who it was. Realising she had been standing still for too long Lauren stepped back and held her breath.

"Lauren, I thought it was you" their tone was somewhat forced. "How are you?"

"Fine" Lauren said back, her hand rested protectively over her stomach.

"Shouldn't you be at home resting? I'm surprised Joey's let you out, anything could happen"

"Thanks for your concern Susan, but I'm fine I wouldn't do anything to put my baby in danger. And I don't need permission from my husband to go out…I don't need to be monitored or controlled I'm not Hector" Her voice took a dangerous edge.

"I didn't say you would…"

"Please Susan just go home. Joey and I want nothing more to do with you, Joey made that pretty clear." She said, managing to stay calm.

"I think we need to make amends Lauren….for the baby's sake." Susan said pointedly. "I think I may have upset you…"

Lauren rolled her eyes "Think?" She tilted her head and pondered for a moment. "You _know _you've upset me, and more so your son"

"You can say whatever you like Lauren, I'd like to make things right, I think you should let the past lie." Lauren scoffed but Susan carried on "In a few years' time when you're child is old enough to talk back to you and you feel the love only a mother feels then you'll know what I feel. Think of your child!"

Lauren looked down at the large bump that was her stomach and ran a protective hand over it and bowed her head. She smiled as she felt the baby move slightly, she lifted her head and let out a deep breath. "Are you finished lecturing me now?" she took a deep breath and turned away, stepping towards another clothing rail.

"I'm not threatened by you Lauren, I'm the reason that you and Joey are toghter, or have you forgotten the contract we had?"

"Shut up Susan…" Lauren hissed through clenched teeth, taking another deep breath as she closed her eyes and remained still.

Susan suddenly took in her stance and the fact that the woman who normally had a million things to say for herself was completely silent. "Lauren, Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She breathed, a small groan leaving her lips.

"Are you...?"

"I'm fine, just go…"

Susan put her basket down and moved closer to Lauren, she put her hand on Laurens lower back and instantly felt the tension. Just as she heard Lauren's breathing change again she felt the muscles clench under her fingers.

"Oh hunnie, you're in labour" Susan said softly, all anger immediately leaving her and being replaced by concern for the young girl in front of her.

"No I'm not." She answered, trying to keep the pain from her voice, but there was a wobble to her breathing and the tears were falling down her face.

Just as Susan was about to speak again, she felt liquid on her feet. She looked up at Lauren who was looking at the ground in horror.

"Lauren, your waters broke darling." Susan told her. "You are in labour."

"Uh-huh" She replied, shaking her head, but stopping when she felt her stomach tighten. She leant over, leaning her head against the clothes rail, groaning as another contraction hit.

"We have to get you to a hospital, my car is just up the road."

"We? _We_ are not going anywhere." Lauren proclaimed. "I'll get myself to the hospital" she turned suddenly on the spot but stopped when another pain hit she involuntarily grasped Susan's arm and squeezed. "You need to call Joey…"

"I'll call him as soon as you are in my car and on the way to hospital" she said

Lauren shook her head rapidly "No, no, no you call him now… I'll close my legs or whatever but I am not having this baby without him or with you!"

"Lauren you don't have a choice…" Susan called over one if the shop assistants and explained the situation. "I'm going to get the car, and I'll call Joey… Do not go anywhere"

"Are you serious right now?" Lauren bit "It's not like I can move!"

*JL*JL*JL*

15 minutes later the two arrived in the maternity unit, Joey greeting them on the car park and helping his wife from the car. She was in tears as soon as she saw him, and it broke his heart. "Come on baby, lets get you booked in…" he turned to his mum "Thank you…"

"Joey they really hurt…" she cried, taking small steps into the hospital as they left Susan behind.

"How long have you been having contractions baby?" She looked at him guiltily "Lauren?"

"I may have had some last night…" she said sheepishly, Joey's eyes widening "They were only tiny and were every few hours, I just thought they were Braxton hicks." She began crying even more as they reached the receptionist.

Joey kissed her forehead and held her against him as she breathed through a contraction. A nurse came hurrying towards them, smiling broadly. "Can I help?"

"Ye my Wife's in labour, her waters broke about 20 minutes ago, I called from the car…."

"You must be Lauren Branning? She asked looking at Lauren, who nodded briefly. "Well we'll get you settled in then Lauren and see what this baby's up to."

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey had filled in all the necessary forms and handed them in and was now sat with Lauren in her room. She was hooked up to monitor measuring her contractions that were coming pretty fast by the looks of things. She was gripping tightly to Joey's hand and breathing in gas and air as a midwife carried out and examination.

"Well Lauren, its good news, your almost 7 centimetres dilated. So if you want to use the birthing pool like it says in your birthing plan, then now's a good time to get in" the midwife told them.

Lauren looked at Joey, taking the tube from her mouth, his hand brushed her hair from her face "Whatever you want to do babe, all the stuff is in the bag."

"I'd like to try the pool please" she said softly

"That's not a problem Lauren, we'll get that sorted out for you and I'll come back and get you when it's ready, in the meantime, you might want to move about a little, it'll help baby move into position."

Lauren nodded weakly as the midwife left the room, leaving her and Joey alone again. "I can't believe it's finally happening Joe… we're finally going to get our baby"

**Yay ! It's finally baby time ! How stressful was that though, it had to be Susan to didn't it ? Last guesses in for baby's gender ! I also have a name chosen, which I'm hoping you all like ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Lauren was sat in the pool, tears streaming down her face, she was vaguely aware of Joey crying behind her and the small little bundle in her arms. "Well done Lauren! You did fantastic my love, just keep baby under the water for me, keep them nice and warm" the midwife told her softly. Lauren was stunned into silence her eyes taking in every ounce of her baby.

Joey's hand placed gently on the baby's back as it lay against Laurens chest. "You did it baby… you did it" he kissed her lips softy, his own tears mixing with hers as they smiled in pure joy. Lauren had laboured brilliantly, and within an hour of getting in the pool, she was fully dilated and ready to push. She stayed in the water, holding tightly to joey's arms as she pushed and delivered their perfect baby. Joey had cut the cord like he said he would and the baby was placed straight on Laurens chest. Joey ran his finger gently down the baby's face, their mouth opening and gasping for air. The room filled with a beautiful cry making both parents let out another sob of happiness.

"Oh my god" Lauren whispered, her head falling back against Joey's chest as he knelt behind her. "I've done it…" she whispered to herself, almost in shock that she actually had a baby in her arms, her baby.

The midwife walked back over towards them and gently placed a towel around the baby as Lauren moved a little above the water "It sounds like she has a very big pair of lungs on her" she smiled

"She? We have a girl…" Lauren gasped "Joey, we have a girl…" Laurens tears were coming thick and fast as Joey ran his hands over her shoulders.

"She looks so much like you Lauren, her little nose…" he laughed as the baby opened her eyes and stared up at him. "Hello gorgeous girl…" the two stayed silent for a little while, just taking in their daughter. She had the perfect mixture of her parents, a head of dark brown hair and pouting lips just like her mummy, but her eyes and cheeks made her look like Joey too.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Ok Lauren, are you ready to get out of the water? We'll get you and baby dried off and into something warm, then we can leave you to it" Baby Branning had been born just over an hour ago and was now happily snoozing against her mummy's chest. Lauren had briefly left the pool to deliver the placenta as it was hospital policy. So whilst that was happening, baby had been weighed and checked over and the pool refilled and Joey had had a little cuddle with his daughter too.

"Ye I'm getting a little tired." She said softly.

"Ok well Daddy, can you take baby while we get mum sorted?" Joey quickly complied and gently took the baby into his arms.

"Hello baby girl" he soothed his daughter as she murmured being disturbed "oh dear, I'm sorry sweetheart" he sat in the chair by the bed, gently cradling his daughter to his chest. He watched as Lauren got from the pool, with help from the midwife and waddled over to the bed. She was quickly given a few towels and was dried and in an old shirt of Joey's.

"Is there anything you need Lauren? Baby seemed to latch on easily enough earlier so are you comfortable doing it yourself now?"

Lauren nodded "I think so. Can we dress her now?"

"Of course you can, she's all yours now" the midwife said softy "if you need anything at all, send Daddy out to us or press the buzzer"

Joey smiled as the midwife left "Thank you". He looked down at their daughter in his arms, the smile that hadn't yet left his face, widening a little. "She is the definition of perfect Lauren." He whispered.

Ye, we did good" she agreed, mesmerized by the baby, she tried to stifle a yawn but her body was too tired.

Joey noticed and kissed her forehead gently "Get some sleep gorgeous, we'll be right here when you wake up".

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren looked across from the bed and grinned softy as she woke up. She'd been asleep for the last couple of hours. "Hi baby…" Joey greeted her.

"Hmm, Hi… is she ok?" Lauren pushed herself up in bed, wincing a little as her body ached.

"she's fine, I changed her nappy" he said proudly "so we are all good, you want her ?" Lauren nodded and took the baby as Joey passed her across.

*JL*JL*JL*

The two of them sat there for quite a while, both staring at the baby as Lauren held her. "We need to think of a name for her" Joey suddenly said. He stood up, carefully positioning himself on the bed next to his wife. He placed his arm over her shoulders and kissed her hair. "Any ideas, baby?" he asked gently, gazing at both Lauren and the baby.

"I'm not sure, nothing is coming to mind. I thought I'd see him or her and I name would just spring to mind, but I just can't think of anything." Lauren whispered, her finger brushing over her daughters cheek.

"Me neither… we could always just call her Lauren Junior, that'd solve everything" Joey laughed

"Very funny" Lauren told him "She needs her own beautiful name."

"I'm sure we'll think of something, I remember your Nan telling me you were unnamed for three weeks."

Lauren gasped as her Nan was mentioned. She turned to Joey, speaking softly "We should ring Nan and my Dad and your dad. Oh god" her eyes scrunched shut slightly "Your Mum Joe. What happened after she brought me here? I was such a bitch to her earlier…."

"Hey… It's ok. I called your Nan earlier, when you were asleep. She sends her love and said she'll come down to see us next week when we're settled and I phoned you Dad too, he was so proud of you gorgeous. Said to tell you he loved you very much and couldn't wait to see you when he comes over."

"Thank you… what about your Dad and your mum?" she sighed, jostling the baby in her arms as she murmured.

"I spoke to them too, Dad said he would come and visit later on, and I spoke to Mum, she was upset…"

Lauren nodded "I said some horrible things"

"Oh no babe, she wasn't upset with you, she was upset with herself, I think she'd finally realised her mistakes, she doesn't want to lose any of us from her life. She actually said she was sorry" Joey said softly.

"That's good." Lauren frowned slightly "should I tell my Mum? I need to tell Ab…"

"I sent a text to Abi and Alice, they were very excited. Its entirety your decision baby, I think deep down you know you want to tell her."

Lauren took a deep breath "Can you pass me my phone?" Joey handed her the mobile and watched as she dialled her Mum's number. "Hi Mum…" as soon as she spoke her voice cracked and she burst into tears.

Joey leaned over and took the phone from his wife "Tanya, its Joey", he put his arm around Lauren, holding her tight to his chest.

"What's happening Joey? I don't hear anything from either of you for almost a year and all of a sudden I get a very shifty acting young daughter and a random phone call from my eldest. So what's going on?"

Joey took a breath, trying to remain calm "Lauren wanted to call and tell you herself but she's a little upset, I'd think Lauren needs you…" he said, hoping he was doing the right thing.

"Why?" was the quick answer received back.

"Because she's your daughter and she needs her Mum. For once Tanya please, think of Lauren."

There was a slight pause before she answered "Ok. Where are you?"

"We're in the hospital"

"Hospital!" was screeched down the phone. "Is Lauren ok? Are you ok?"

Joey smiled, finally seeing the caring side of Tanya "we're ok. Laurens just really emotional right now"

There was a sigh of relief at the other end of the phone "Thank god, I'm on my way…I shouldn't be too long it doesn't take more than half an hour to get to city hospital" she said.

Joey rubbed his temple realising that Tanya thought they still lived in the apartment. "We're not at City Tanya, we're in Whittington Hospital."

"why on earth are you there?"

"Lauren and I moved to Islington a month ago… it'll make sense when you get here Tanya"

"Ok, right I better set out, Joey… tell my baby I love her".

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren was still crying when Joey hung up the phone "Baby, let me take little one and put her in the cot." Joey gently eased their daughter into his arms and placed her into the little plastic cot at the side of the bed, covering over with the blanket. He climbed back onto the bad and held Lauren in his arms.

"I don't even know why I'm crying" she sobbed against him.

His hands ran through her hair to sooth her "I know why, it's because you've been so strong for such a long time and things have got too much for you. You've had a right day babe, and it's ok to get a little emotional." He placed his lips against her forehead "You cry all you like, I'm going to be right here. I promised you that when we got married."

"Is My Mum coming?" she sniffed.

"She's on her way gorgeous, She said she loved you Lauren, she was really concerned babe" he told, hoping she would take a little comfort, knowing she may be able to salvage some sort of relationship with her Mum.

"She did?" Joey nodded "I want her back in my life Joe, I need her. I want our daughter to get to know all her grandparents."

"And she well baby… we'll take her to France when she's older and she can see where her Granddad Max lives and her Uncle Bradley and we can show her where her Mummy and Daddy got married."

The baby cried a little in the crib, gaining her parents attention. Lauren leaned closer to her, setting her hand on the baby's tummy and brushing softy "You like the sound of that ay? We'll show the beach and Florentina church" Lauren smiled.

"Florence… the English version of Florentina" Joey said "We should call her Florence, Florrie for short" he looked up at Lauren "What do you think?"

"Florence Branning" Lauren whispered taking in their daughter, she nodded "I think it's perfect" she turned and smiled to Joey, kissing his lips gently.

**It's a girl ! Now I've gone with something a little different for her name so I hope you like it, I think it's cute! What's next for our new family of three ? Back tomorrow xxx**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Almost an hour later there was a gentle knock at the door, Laurens midwife appearing. "How we doing, Lauren everything ok?"

"We're good, I've fed her again and she was fine." Lauren told her. "She's just snoozing now".

"That's what we like to hear, all being well, we can discharge you tomorrow morning. Now, you have a visitor outside, shall I send her in ?"

"It's probably your mum babe" Joey said, seeing the tension return to her face. He turned to the midwife and nodded "Can you send her to us in a few minutes?"

"Of course, I'll tell her."

*JL*JL*JL*

"I don't know if I can do this Joey, what do I say to her? Where do I start? I mean we've said some awful things to each other! Like really awful…" Lauren stared up at him and Joey could see the fear in her eyes.

"Think of it like this, your Mum wouldn't be here if she didn't care would? she must want to make things better between you, she sounded genuinely concerned on the phone baby; you'll be ok, alright?"

Before Lauren could answer him, the door open and Tanya stood in the doorway "Lauren?" she was clearly shocked as she took in the scene before her. She stepped further into the room the door closing softly behind her as she looked between Lauren and Joey and then Florence.

"Mum." She whispered, tears flooding her eyes as she saw her Mum.

"Oh Darling I'm so sorry" Tanya said softly as strode over to the bed and hugged Lauren against her. "I'm sorry for everything. I haven't been there for you, or for Joey and look where that's got me. When did you get so big and grown up ay?" Tanya hugged her daughter against her as the tears began once more.

"I've been grow up since I was 15 mum…" Lauren said sadly.

"And that was my fault wasn't it? It couldn't see what he was doing to you could I? I let Greg talk me into believing him… and I did. I believed him over my own daughter." Tanya wiped her eyes and took a breath, "You were only 15 and you needed me, I've been so awful to you Lauren."

Lauren took her mum hands and held it tightly "I said some things I regretted too… and I know sometimes what you were doing probably was for the best and I couldn't see it. I was scared, I didn't know what was going on until I was told in the hospital, I was scared to tell you so I pretender it wasn't happening, but I couldn't ignore it, I thought I was doing the right thing telling you. And you kicked me out." She said in a whisper. "I know it wasn't really an ideal situation but I could have coped Mum…I really could have done."

Tanya brushed her fingers through Laurens hair "I know...I'm really sorry Lauren." She looked over at Joey who was now sat in the chair holding Florence. "She is absolutely beautiful Lauren, look at all her hair" she said admiring her Grandchild. "Can I hold her?" Tanya asked gently. Lauren nodded and Joey passed his daughter to her. Joey saw the love in Tanya's eyes as she held her and he instantly know thing were going to be ok. "What have you called her?"

Lauren smiled "Florence Branning, Joe and I got Married in June when were in France, the church was called Florentina church, so Florence is a reminder of that."

"It's a beautiful name, sweetheart." Tanya smiled, eagerly taking in her granddaughter.

"What is it you aren't saying?" Lauren asked, able to read her Mum so easily.

"I've filled for a divorce." Laurens eyes widened "Greg has moved out to be with his bit on the side…"

"Mum I'm so sorry" Lauren said softly, as much as she was happy Greg wouldn't be part of her mums life anymore, she didn't want her mum to be unhappy.

"Don't be Lauren, you were right all along. He doesn't want anything to do with Abi and Oscar either so once the divorce comes through, we're shot of him for good." Joey and Lauren fell silent unable to say anything that wouldn't sound insensitive. "It's time I focused on the things that matter in life, like you and Joey and baby Florence"

"I love you Mum…I know I don't say it enough but I do love you."

"And I love you too. More than you'll ever know… I've got some serious making up to do."

*JL*JL*JL*

Later in the evening Derek and Susan arrived and Tanya had gone to collect Abi and Oscar so they could visit their niece. After an emotional conversation between Susan and the two younger Brannings, everything seemed to be perfect. They were one happy family ready to start their new lives together, preferably drama free.

**All is forgiven and life can move onwards and upwards :) can I firstly say a huge thanks to all the reviewers they all mean so much and a special thanks to the guest review who said they were a midwife, your review made me smile so much, it's always lovely to hear that as a writer you've got something as realistic as you can. So thank you very much ! Sad news now... only two chapters left :( back tomorrow xxx **


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 -epilogue part one

"Mummy…" the gentle whisper failed to wake her mother so she tried different tactics, she tried her hardest to climb onto the bed but her little legs weren't quite long enough. She toddled around to the other side of the bed and prodded her father's arm as it hung out from beneath the covers. "Daddy! Get's ups!"

Joey's eye cracked open and he was greeted by his three year old grinning up at him. He quickly checked to make sure she hadn't woken anyone else and then turned to face her. "Florrie, what you doing up baby? It's 4am" he asked her softly.

"Had a bad deam" she said a little louder, her hands rubbing at her eyes.

"Shhh, baby, you've got to be quiet." She frowned into the dark, reflecting her mother's pout perfectly. Joey realised very early on in his daughter's life that she had inherited Laurens pout and like Lauren, knew exactly how to use it. "You should still be asleep baby girl, in your own bed in your own room." He told her softly. He and Lauren were in the process of getting Florence to sleep the entire night in her own bed. Most nights she did really well and would sleep all night though, but occasionally they'd wake up to find her snuggled in between them or she'd wake them in the night. Joey looked across the bed and saw Lauren still sleeping soundly, he didn't want to wake her; she needed a good night's sleep. He sighed and held his arms out to Florence, whose bottom lip was beginning to wobble. She quickly plodded towards him, propelling herself with her legs as Joey lifted her into the bed and pulled the covers back up around her.

"Fanks Daddy…" she whispered, curling herself into his side. The moment she was in his arms, Joey could feel her shaking a little.

"What did you have a dream about baby?" he brushed her curly hair behind her ear and saw her thumb go into her mouth.

"I's lost you and Mummy…" she said around her thumb, Joey only just understanding. "I no find you…" little tears dripped down her face and Joey brushed them away.

"I think someone needs to stop watching home alone 2" he said softly "Think you can go back to sleep now baby? It's really early in the morning, even the sun's still sleeping"

"But Daddy, I's not tired!" she whispered.

"Its 4am Florrie, you have to be tired" he told her, desperate to go back to sleep.

Florence shook her head "But I isn't!" she proclaimed.

Lauren laughed hearing her daughter's dramatic reply, she was such a Daddy's little girl. She shifted slightly in the bed and rested her cheek against Joey's arm. He looked at her and smiled "Sorry if we woke you".

"I was already awake, I can't sleep" she sighed. "Why are you awake madam?" she said tickling Florence a little. She giggled a little and hid her face under Joey's arms.

"Had a bad Dream didn't you?" Joey asked and she nodded.

"Why you wake Mummy?" she asked, climbing across Joey and over to Lauren. As much as she was a Daddy's girl, Florence always went to mummy for comfort.

"Daddy was snoring" Lauren told her.

Florence smiled up at her mummy "Like a hippo" she giggled.

"Hey Missy, we're meant to be a team" Joey teased. He looked at Lauren "was I really snoring that loud?" Lauren nodded "Sorry".

"It's fine, I was mostly awake anyway." Her hand settled on her rounded belly, where their second child was growing and fidgeting. She was only 5 months pregnant but the baby was very active just like Florence had been, they didn't know what they were having, wanting a surprise again but deep down they were hoping for a boy.

"I can feel the baby Mummy" Florence whispered, leaning her cheek to Laurens belly and feeling the couple of nudges against her face.

Lauren ran her hand through her daughter's hair, hoping they could all get a little more sleep before the day ahead. They were very lucky Florence hadn't realised what day it was, or Lauren and Joey were sure they wouldn't be still in bed.

*JL*JL*JL*

The three of them managed to get another few hours' sleep waking up at 8am which was still too early for the amount of sleep they'd had. This time Joey was the first one awake and managed to get up without disturbing his girls. He left Lauren and Florence sleeping and prepared breakfast for them, making sure everything was perfect. He wanted to make this year as good as it could be, the last couple of years hadn't exactly gone to plan, the first year Florence was too young to understand what was going on and the second year, they spent the day and the days after in hospital when Florrie got an appendicitis. This year would be perfect.

After making the breakfast, he lay the kitchen table and quickly went upstairs to wake his girls. They were both curled up under the covers when he got to them and didn't want to wake them but didn't really have much choice. He gently kissed Lauren's lips waking her in her second favourite way…

"Morning gorgeous, it's time to get up" he told her. "Breakfast is on the table"

Lauren smiled back, the excitement building in her eyes, she gently woke their daughter, who stretched just like Joey did and then smiled up at her parents. "Hi sleepy head… it's time to get up Florrie"

Hey eyes shone and she scramble from the bed and jumped into Joey's arms "Is Santa been Daddy?"

"I don't know baby girl, why don't we go and have some breakfast and then we can take a look?" she nodded enthusiastically, the little ears on her rabbit onesie flopping in her eyes. Joey pushed them back and pulled the hood down. "Come on then."

Joey carried Florence into the kitchen; Lauren trailing behind them. Florence's eyes lighting up at the sight of the kitchen when she saw all the best things for breakfast, there were pancakes, croissants, Nutella spread and lots of fruit.

"Wow! Daddy's been busy hasn't he?" Lauren looked at Joey kissing him softly as she manoeuvred into one of the chairs. She watched wistfully as they ate, Florrie happily tucking into the food in her dish, chocolate spread was going everywhere, but the happiness in her eyes was enough for her parents not to tell her off. She and Joey we never particularly strict with their daughter, but then again Florence was very well behaved. She was shy, much like Lauren had been when she was younger, and loved anything to do with drawing. Lauren smiled remembering the day she and Joey had found Florence redecorating her bedroom walls with bright green felt tip pens.

Now that was the one occasion she had been told off. Joey had been in his office and Lauren was doing the ironing into the spare room, when a very proud little Florence toddled in sporting green hands and face. She's tugged on Laurens hand and had taken her to Joey who was also pulled from his work. She happily took them into her room and pointed to her pale pink walls that were now embellished with green markings.

Joey had initially found it quite funny until he looked around the room and saw that she'd pretty much drawn on every available wall. They had explained to her that it was naughty and had taken the pens away, telling Florrie the pens would have to go to bed …formally known as the bin. Florence had definitely learnt her lesson as she wasn't allowed in her room for the next few days whilst her Daddy and Granddad Derek redecorated, she learnt then that she needed to look after her things, because she wouldn't get new ones… safe to say the felt tips were never to be seen in the Branning household ever again.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Florence?" Joey sat next to Lauren, his arm going around her shoulders still feeling as happy as he had done when they first got together.

"Do you fink I can see if Santa's been now please?" She looked up through her dark lashes and gave him her sweetest smile.

"Mummy, do you think we should let her?" Joey said turning to his wife.

"I think that would be a great idea baby, and you asked so nicely." Florence grinned taking a final bite of pancake and grabbed her beaker of juice from the table.

"Daddy, will you help me please?" Joey hated how much of a pushover he was for his daughter but seeing her little smile was all it took for his heart to soar and get sucked in, much like her mummy really. He lifted her from the chair she was struggling to climb down from and placed her on his hip, walking through to the lounge. "Wow" her eyes took in the scene before her as Joey pushed open the door and Hector sprung up from his bed, the smaller dog who had been named Luna pattered over to them too. She was the same breed as Hector just a slightly lighter colour. "Happy Cistmas Luna! Happy Cistmas 'ector".

Joey placed her on the floor and watched her laughing as Hector and Luna bounced around her. Lauren came in seconds later "Come on the baby girl…" he sat on the floor and helped Lauren down too. He kissed her bump and ran his hand over it too, feeling a little shift beneath. "Come on Florrie…" she bundled over to him, managing to escape the dogs and sat in his lap. "Right then, where shall we start?" Florence started opening all the presents she had gotten from their friends and family.

Lauren glanced at her phone as it beeped, a happy Christmas message from her Mum. She quickly sent a reply and joined in her Husband and daughter with opening the presents.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Florence come on gorgeous, we're going to be late if you don't get a wriggle on baby girl and Nana Hates it when we're late."

"Two teconds" came the reply. Lauren mouth hung open at the reply.

She heard Joey chuckle behind her "She totally gets that from you babe, it's your nickname along with in a minute and Do I look ok in this" he told her. They heard little footsteps on the landing and then Florence appeared at the top of the stairs. She sat on her bottom and shuffled down the steps and into Joey's arms.

"All ready?" Florence nodded "Come on then, let's go to Nanna and Granddad's house, or we'll be eating outside!"

**So as you can see we are three years into the future! Final chapter up tomorrow with a few little surprises in store ! Xxx**


	70. Chapter 70

Epilogue part 2.

"Mummy, will Auntie Allie be there?" She asked from the back of the car, looking up from the drawing book in her lap.

"Yep, and Granddad and Nana" Lauren answered, turning to face Florence in the back.

"And will Granddad play with me?"

"I'm sure he will if you ask him nicely later." The answer seemed to satisfy Florence as she grinned and continued drawing. It took about an hour in the car to get there, so they always made sure there was something for her to do, some crayons and paper usually worked, but most of the time she was happy enough just looking out of the window.

"You ok babe?" Joey asked seeing Lauren rubbing her bump.

She nodded "Ye, just got heartburn again. Why do I always get heartburn? Alice never had it and neither did my mum with either Oscar or Abi. How unfair is that?"

Joey smirked "Very unfair baby, did you tell your midwife?" she looked at him sheepishly "Lauren, it's what she's there for, if it's bothering you that much, you need to tell her, you've got at least three months left."

"True, I'll tell her next time." She smiled.

*JL*JL*JL*

Luckily for Lauren and Joey they arrived on time. Joey lifted Florence to the floor, watching her walk around to Lauren and taking her hand, pulling her to the door.

"Florrie, slow down baby" Lauren laughed. The mother daughter pair reached the steps of the house, Florence scrambling ahead a few steps to knock on the door.

"Ready for this?." Joey whispered to Lauren from behind as she smiled back.

"What? A day of family squabbles, burnt food, everyone hands all over my stomach? I'm ecstatic" She teased as Joey leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I would say we could turn and go back home, but I think our daughter may have given us away already." She shook her head and laughed, seeing Florence calling through the letter box. Joey's arm sneaking around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Joey's heart filled with love hearing her laugh; he loved her so much that he couldn't imagine his life without her; well without either of his girls.

"MERRY CISTMAS, Uncle Jack!" The two were brought back to reality by their daughter's loud voice.

Jack had quickly lifted Florence in the air and tickling her "Happy Christmas little miss" he held the door open for Joey and Lauren, hugging them both as they walked in.

"Where are Mum and Dad?"

"Lauren!" Jack stepped aside smiling "Hello Darling…"

"Nanna!" Tanya was ambushed by two little arms wrapping around her legs. Bending down, she picked up her Granddaughter.

"Merry Christmas, Mum." Lauren finally got through to her mum, smiling as she saw the happy grin on her face. Her mum was so happy...

"Merry Christmas, you two. Go on through. Stacey is in the kitchen and Abi's in the front with Oscar, Lilly and Martha, Alice and Susan are trying to play monopoly with them." Tanya made a face saying it wasn't going too well "Why don't I take your coats and you can go and relax"

Lauren walked into the front room after, dumping her stuff and said hi to everyone, giving them all hugs and thanking them for the Christmas presents.

"You look wonderful Lauren, really glowing" Alice told her.

"Thank you, I'm feeling really good to, apart from the heartburn" she smiled. "Where's Derek?" she asked not seeing him around.

"Mummy?" Florence tugged on her hand

"What is it baby?"

"Nana said you want a drink?" she asked

"No thank you sweetie" she watched as Florence plodded out of the room calling out to Tanya as she went. "Sorry, where is Derek?"

"He's gone to the pub with Bradley and your Dad, Uncle Jack was just going to meet them" Alice told her.

"Oh right, well I might go help my mum in the kitchen."

Susan shook her head "you'll do no such thing, just sit and relax. Everything is under control in there." Lauren was assured. "wasn't it you're mum and Dad's anniversary yesterday?"

Lauren nodded smiling as she remember. Her mum and Dad were actually married. Max and Tanya had met again after twenty three years when Florence was a few weeks old and Max had visited from France. From the second they saw each other again, the spark was reignited. When the time came for max to return to France, he asked Tanya Abi and Oscar out to France for Christmas, and they of course accepted.

Things from them progress week by week and by the Easter of the next year, Max and Tanya told Lauren they were together and Max was moving back to England. Lauren was overly happy by the news, even more so that she had her a father in visiting distance. Not long after, Bradley, Stacey and Lilly moved to England too and Max and Tanya brought a house together. Oscar and Abi had started to call Max Dad, which he was very proud of. By the Christmas of last year, Max and Tanya had married and were the happiest they'd ever been.

*JL*JL*JL*

After the men had all returned from the pub, they all sat down and ate the amazing food the ladies had prepared. Lauren looked around her realised what an amazing family she had around her. Joey was sat to her left, Florence on his lap as they all laughed and joked.

"Oh before we forget, Joey and I have something to share with you all" Lauren got up as quickly as she could and pulled an envelope from her bag. She sat down and placed it in the middle of the table.

"What's this?" Max asked

"This is a Christmas present from our midwife" Lauren said.

"We asked her to put the baby's gender in the envelope. We said we'd open it today" he told them.

"Ooo how exciting !" Alice cheered. "Come on then!"

Joey took the envelope and held it out to Lauren "You want to do it?"

She shook her head "You can".

Joey tore into the paper and pulled out a card, he grinned brightly and then showed Lauren first. They kissed through their smiles and laughed a little.

"What is then?"

Joey turned the card around and showed the rest of the family "A boy".

**And that's it guys THE END. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you've enjoyed this story so much ! I dont have any more stories in the pipeline as of yet but I do have a couple of one shots so look out for those! Xxxx**


End file.
